My Knight
by j0h4nn4
Summary: When I was a young girl, my mother would read me bedtime stories. You know the ones; filled with princesses and wizards and heroes. I always imagined the hero to be a knight in shining armor. Not wearing a freaking scarf. A collection of NaLu.
1. Calefactors and Writer's Block

Honest, you guys. I own nothing- Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, that friggin' genius.

**Calefactors and Writer's Block**

I plopped down on a barstool in front of Mirajane. Taking off my scarf and gloves, I silently cursed seasons. It was so freaking cold. Even Mira-chan was wearing a long sleeved dress. She slid me a mug of hot chocolate and smiled. It was only early October- how the heck could it be so chilly so soon? I rubbed my hands together, cupped them and blew into them, hoping by some miracle I would regain the feeling in my fingers.

"So what's new, Lucy?" I sighed up at Mirajane and, after I took a swig of my smoldering drink, thought for a moment.

"Nothing, really. It's been too cold to do any missions without freezing my ass off, so I've been stuck at home for the past couple weeks. And to make things better, I've been stuck on a chapter of my book, and, for the life of me, I can't get past it. Writer's block blows, big time. I've stayed up for like 3 days and still nothing!" Mira-chan laughed at my predicament and smiled gently.

"I'm sure you'll find your inspiration soon. Don't give up, Lucy. I'm next in line after Levi to read your book. But sacrificing that much sleep... " I glanced up at her and turned to face the rest of my guild. I knew I should have been at home, asleep, but I was just too tired to sleep. And my place didn't have a heater.

"Well, whatever, but yeah, you're welcome to read my book. That's if it ever get's finished. At this rate, I'll be eighty-five by the ti-" Before I could finish my sentence, a... _something_... flew past my face. Followed by many more _somethings_. And then a Natsu. The said Salamander had crashed through the wall right next to Mira's bar, and what was left of the poor, poor wall was lying in shambles all around me. In a split second, Gray came hurtling in after Natsu. Their usual bout carried on before me. Normally, I would've been just fine and dandy to let them do their thing, immediately apologize the second Erza stepped a foot in the room, and be done and over with it until 5 minutes later when Natsu would say something stupid and the whole scene would start again. Normally.

But that was a huge, gaping hole in the wall, blowing in the snow and icy winds all through out the guild. And I was sitting right there next to it, acting as a buffer for my nakama. I slammed my hands down on Mira's bar and pushed out the stool from underneath me. I calmly walked over to where the two boys were currently punching each other in the face. Natsu had grabbed Gray's hair and Gray had Natsu's ears. I was about two steps away when the two took notice of the anomaly of my presense. The fists aimed for one another went limp.

"W-What's up, Luce?" I turned to Gray, my cheeks red from anger.

"Would you like to know _what's up_, Gray?" I asked through clench teeth.

"It is twenty-five degrees outside." I grabbed the backs of their heads and slammed them crack ricocheted off the walls. I saw Elfman and Droy cringe at the sound. Natsu grabbed his face and yowled. Gray had tears in his eyes.

"There is now a hole in the wall, thanks to you geniuses, and I am no icy idiot," I glared at Gray, "nor am I a fire-breathing moron, so this sucks for me." I turned my glare to Natsu. They both shrank away from me.

"Ugh, this is not worth any of my time- I'm leaving." I grabbed my gloves and scarf, jammed my hat on, and ignored the fact that all eyes were on me. As I turned to the door, I noticed Erza. She looked at me for a moment, nodded, and went to the boys. I wasn't sure if it was the beat the crap out of 'em, or to help bandage their heads, but at that point, I just didn't care anymore. The second I stepped outside, though, I regretted it with every fiber of my being. It had to be like ten degrees out there! I trudged through some of the snow that had begun to blanket the ground.

I was close to tears when I made it back to my 70,000 jewel apartment. I couldn't feel my toes, and my face was blistered from the wind. I tore off my scarf, hat and gloves, throwing them as hard as I could. I had never felt worse in my entire life.

"Hey."

I stand corrected. _Now_, I had never felt worse.

Natsu's inability to feel the cold showed. He, for one, didn't have any shoes on. I had boots, nice leather boots. My toes were frozen. He wore what he normally wore. Earlier, I was wearing jeans, a sweater, my hat, a scarf, and gloves. He sat with his legs crossed, on my dining room table. He stood up and came closer, generating heat with each step he took. Oh, he pissed me off.

"If you were cold, you should have said something..." I knew that he would come sooner or later (I had hoped on later, oh well) so I had all my reasons lined up and ready to fire at him. Reasons for why I was so livid. I had a decent argument. I opened my mouth to begin my tirade, and then stopped. Natsu always wore that scarf around his neck, no matter where he went. I thought it would be ridiculously disgusting by now, but it was surprising soft. And warm.

I felt my anger fall to gloriously warm pieces. I studied Natsu's face as he finished wrapping the scarf around me.

"Sorry, ya know, 'bout earlier..." He scratched the back of his head and glanced up at me, sheepishly.

"Hmph... Thanks," I mumbled, my mind becoming fuzzy. I ambled over to my sofa and promptly sat down. Natsu followed with a curious look on his face.

"What're ya doin', Luce...?" I tugged at my boots and pulled them off.

"Warming my feet." Natsu sat down next to me, his natural body heat radiating towards me. Never was I more happy that my best bud was a walking furnace.

"Oi, why does Natsu get forgiven just like that?" I knew I shouldn't have been surprised. Wherever Natsu was, Gray was. And wherever Gray was-

"Lucy, do you own a calefactor? You need one."

-Erza was. Gray sprawled out on my floor, and Erza sat down on my other chair. The room was silent for a moment.

"You okay, Lucy?" I had pulled my legs up to my chest and closed my eyes. I cracked one open to look at my friends.

"Just tired. And cold." Suddenly, I felt an arm snake its way around my back.

"I told you to say something, if you were cold..." I could only nod and lean into Natsu. My eyes drooped shut and everything was blissfully snug.

~*~

I woke up to Natsu, Happy, and Plue playing rock-paper-scissors.

"No fair, Plue! 'Bomb' isn't rock, paper, or scissors!" I chuckled to myself and raised up off of my couch.

"Ah, good morning Lucy!" Natsu's smile was heart-meltingly genuine. I smiled back.

"Where did everyone go? Wait- how long was I asleep?" I wondered, out loud.

"A few days. Erza went on a mission with Gray and Juvia. They made me stay here with ya... What was it... I was your 'personal furnace'." Natsu laughed at what they said. I did too.

"Thanks Natsu. I'm sorry about the whole smashing you into Gray thing." Sleep deprevation can do that to a girl. Natsu held Plue in his lap, and Happy sat on mine.

"Whatever, it's cool."

I looked out the window and smiled; the sun was out and the sky was a gorgeous pale blue. The snow that I swore I would hate forever was nearly gone, melting under the sun's intense heat. I stood up and opened the window with a creak. Happy flew out the window and I stuck my hand out. It was still pretty brisk, but not as uncomfortable as earlier. I turned to Natsu, who had risen to join me.

"If you want to go on a mission, you can. Thanks again for staying with me, but I think I can handle a few days without my furnace." I smiled up at him, but he didn't smile this time.

"What's up, Natsu?" I asked, confused.

"But, I like being your heater." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Natsu, you're funny." I giggled at him. He raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nevermind, Natsu." I grabbed his hand; the warmth was subtle, but there, pulsing like heart. I grinned like a little kid.

"I like you being my heater, too."

Let me know what you guys think. I want to drown in your criticism! Haha, okay, maybe that was a bit much, but I really want to know if it's any good. (Thanks for reading!)


	2. Baking and Spontaneous Human Combustion

I don't own Fairy Tail- Hiro Mashima does. :)

**Baking and Spontaneous Human Combustion**

"Oh my God, it's on fire!"

You know, in any other normal situation, this would definitely cause heads to turn; maybe, even conjure up screams or shouts of concern. In any other freaking situation. My nakama didn't even look up.

Why the _hell_ did I choose Fairy Tail?

Happy whizzed past me with a bucket of water in tow.

"Don't worry, Lucy, I've got this under control!" The blue cat swung the bucket at the burning cake, effectively knocking it over. None of the water even touched the sizzling disaster. So, now the fire spread. If it wasn't for Gray standing in the doorway, being an ice mage, I'm sure the entire guild would've burnt to the ground. He put out both the cake and the rest of the kitchen with the flick of his wrist. I turned to him.

"Thanks, Gray." He nodded and noticed the cause of all my problems, curled into a ball in the corner.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Gray asked, uncharacteristicly. I glared at the salamander.

"He'll be fine; he's just moping because-"

"IT'!!" Natsu looked back at me with tear-blurred eyes. I sighed in exasperation. We'd been at it since eight this morning, and I was getting weary of baking. The day before Natsu had come to me in a tizzy about not knowing how to bake. God, I shouldn't have agreed to help him. It was a gorgeous day out, and I was stuck baking with an obviously baking-impaired dragon slayer.

"Natsu, it's not that big of a deal. Mirajane makes all of our wonderful food for the guild, and when we go on missions, we're never far from a restaurant. I don't understand why you want to learn how to bake so badly all of a sudden!" I brushed off my apron and pulled my pony tail a little tighter.

"It... It just seemed important." I raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Gray.

"Ahh, fine. Let's go," I growled out. Natsu blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"W-What?"

"Let's go. This cake isn't gonna bake itself." Natsu's face lit up in a cheek-shattering smile.

"Thank you, Lucy!"

I measured out all of the ingredients again, starting with the flour. I had Natsu pour the flour into a mixing bowl. He and I had gone through 4 already, and at this point, I was praying this would be the last. Gray watched us, sitting on a chair backwards with his arms crossed on the back. He looked surprisingly interested. Well, at least he and Natsu weren't arguing... yet. I watched as Natsu slowly added in the baking powder, baking soda, sugar, and a few other key ingredients. Now came the eggs.

"Lucy, can I do the eggs?" I looked up at Natsu, from mixing the icing.

"Why wouldn't you? You've done everything else so far. Just... wait. Let me help you, at least." I thought back through our last 4 attempts. Everything went sour after the eggs. I mentally prepped myself.

"Okay, Natsu. First off, the eggs don't go in, shell and all- attempt #1- nor do they need to be karate chopped in half, also breaking the table- attempt #3." I took two of the three eggs from him.

"Watch." I gently tapped the egg on the table and, over the bowl, broke it apart with my thumbs. The egg yoke and white slipped out of the shell and glopped on to the rest of the cake mixings. Natsu's eyes followed my every move.

"That's not so hard, right?" He nodded, his visage set in a serious frown. I laughed softly. Natsu never got serious. Happy hovered over us, humming a tune.

"Okay, I'm gonna do this next one. You think you can handle the last one?" I asked, feeling like a mother.

"Yes." I cracked the second egg and mixed it in with the rest of the cake mix. I focused on Natsu as he imitated what I had done. Happy stopped humming and looked ready to bolt if things went downhill. Natsu timidly cracked the egg on the table and broke it over the bowl. He held the shell in his hands and stared at the cake as if it had sprouted eyes.

"Natsu? Natsu, what's up? You okay?" I waved a hand in front of his face and he shook his head- his pink hair brushed over my nose. In that split second, Natsu swung around to face me and picked me up, the shells in his hands forgotten.

"LUCYIDIDIT!!!" Before I had the chance to congratulate him, he let me down and hugged me fiercely. I hugged him back, laughing.

"We're not done just yet, dork." I stepped back from Natsu's embrace and smiled up at his confused look.

"We have to actually bake it now." This obviously was a low blow to Natsu's self esteem. If my hands weren't still around his waist, he would have keeled over from the shock.

"What?!" I chuckled, straightened him up, and wiped the flour off of his apron and scarf.

"Crazy, I know, but it's needed. They don't call this _baking_ for nothing." I put the finished cake mix into two pans and shoved them in the pre-heated oven that had been waiting to bake for a few hours now. I set the timer for 45 minutes.

"Almost done." I looked up and Gray had left. I guess he wasn't _that_ interested. Goodness, my friends were flaky- I still don't know why I chose Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, where did Gray go?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders, and leaned against the counter. He looked content as he smiled, lazily. A breeze from an open window floated past the two of us. It put me in an even better mood. I mean, my morning was wasted but hey- Natsu finally baked a cake and I was free!

"So, who's this cake for anyway?" I asked, as I began washing the dishes. I scrubbed for a moment before someone else's hands joined mine. Natsu stood behind me, that lazy smile turning sheepish. He quickly cleaned a few bowls with his head resting on my right shoulder.

"Would you be mad if I said you?" I turned to him, which was a stupid move on my part. We were way too close to begin with, and Natsu was right there. My lips grazed across his cheek. His rosy face burned a darker red than normal for a moment, and then it split from one if his famous grins.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

I don't know about you, but I believe in spontaneous human combustion...

...and...

and... I think I'm beginning to understand why I chose Fairy Tail.

* * *

A/N- Ahh! I'm so inspired to write more! Thanks for all the positive reviews! You guys rock my socks. Keep the reviews coming; I appreciate them all. ^_^


	3. Beguilement and Air Conditioning

As always, Hiro Mashima owns everything, including the characters. I just twist them around to meet my every whim. :) I love being evil.

**Beguilement and Air Conditioning**

I jumped out of the shower, wishing I could stay in the cool water forever. I wrapped myself in a simple white towel and stepped into my slippers. I walked out of my bathroom listlessly. With a glance at my clock, I yawned. I had four more hours before I even had to be at the guild for our mission. Even though the sun was barely up, the heat from the summer day snuck its way through my room. I inhaled slowly. My room smelled like hydrangeas, cotton, ashes-

"Lucy, why are you up so early?" I should've known Natsu would be here. He's always here. Oh well- I still screamed.

"Geez, Natsu!" I put a hand to my chest and took a couple deep breaths. Only then did I remember what I was wearing.

"Knocking wouldn't kill you!" I screeched as I bolted for the bathroom again. My ears burned red with embarrassment. I quickly found my clothes and slipped them back on as fast as I could. I glowered at the fact that my quiet morning was all but ruined at this point. Slamming the door back open, I stomped towards Natsu.

"Sorry, Luce. You have a really nice air conditioner." I glared at Natsu.

"Just what possessed you, Natsu, to come over here at six in the morning?" I dried my hair as best I could in front of my guest. The sun now shone into my room, and even though it was just a sliver, it was glaringly bright.

"It was too hot." I gave him a look, still drying my hair. I finally just threw the towel down. It's not like the heat from the day wouldn't dry it.

"You're kiddin' me, right? It's only 6 in the morning and you're a _fire_ mage." He just stuck out his lower lip and began to pout like a little kid. Natsu always did this, and it annoyed the heck out of me. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh, you're such a spoiled brat!" Natsu's smile faltered. It was only for a second, but I noticed his smile had dimmed.

"Oi, you okay?" He stood up, with his hands clenched.

"Natsu, what are you-" In a breath, he was in front of me, holding his hands inches from either side of my head. I couldn't speak. Natsu looked tired suddenly.

"You'll catch a cold." The soothing heat I felt was beyond description. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I shivered from the warmth. On my list of all things Natsu was- besides a "personal furnace"- I forgot to add "amazing blow dryer". My eyelids suddenly felt ridiculously heavy.

I woke up to a steady thump, thump, thump. Cracking one eye open, I examined my predicament. I was lying on top of my partner on my couch. Natsu's arms held me in place with subtle strength. I craned my neck to see what time it was. 10:30.

"Well, shit." Natsu suddenly mumbled something inaudible and turned on his side, taking me with him. Our noses were practically touching as I smiled at him.

"You're such a dork. You know, Erza will kill us for skipping out on this mission..." I saw the color drain from Natsu's face, but his grip around my waist only tightened.

"I bet you could take her," Natsu grumbled. I laughed, bewildered.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." I couldn't help snuggling closer to him. I brought my arms between us to warm them. Closing my eyes, I almost drifted off again. Almost.

"So, Luce." I opened my eyes again and looked at Natsu.

"What's up-" He leaned just an inch closer, touching his forehead to mine.

"You wanna get married?" Now of all the things I thought Natsu would say, that definitely wasn't one I was prepared to answer.

"..Wha?" I helplessly blushed and searched his eyes, confused. How did the conversation go from hell freezing over to matrimony?

"Let's get married." He looked me earnestly in the eye, sitting up. A bunch of little thoughts flew through my head at the speed of light.

When did Natsu and I first meet..? It was quite a few years ago in Hargeon. Gosh, that was all such a coincidence. We've been on the same team since that. Erza and Gray paired up with us sometimes, too. Because of those guys, I've been one of the happiest people in the world. And it was all because Natsu took my hand that day in Hargeon.

Wait a sec-why does he want me to marry him? Do I want to marry him? Aren't people supposed to date first? Before that, aren't they supposed to like each oth... Oh. Whoa...

Realization didn't really hit me like a rock; it wasn't sudden, like, "Oh my god!". It kind of washed over me for a few minutes. I liked Natsu. Like, _like-liked_ him. So I did the only rational thing I could think of.

I laughed.

Natsu's gaze immediately hit the floor. His ears burnt red from embarrassment, and I saw where I went wrong.

"No, no, no, NO, no!" He looked back up at me, eyebrows arched in utter confusion.

"Of course, let's get married, but I think dating would be nice, too." I girlishly giggled and broke away from Natsu's embrace. His face had lit back up.

"Good, Erza won't kill me now."

Wait.

"What do you mean?" Natsu smiled and stood up.

"That's the mission. We have to fake a marriage." I fell over.

"You're kiddin' me, right?!" Natsu's smile widened as he took my hand.

"But... I think dating would be nice too." His lips felt good against my skin, as he kissed my hand. I flushed and sputtered.

"Wha... Wha- **What**?!"

* * *

A/N- I don't know about you, but I just love it when Natsu is a sly gentlemen. :P I'm a dork like that. Reviews please! (Sorry, it's been a while, I'm having to get organized with school and orchestra and swimming and life. Gah. I'm willing to take any suggestions you guys have- I love having something to work with!)


	4. Novels and Jests

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not I.

** Novels and Jests**

Lucy sat with books spread all around her. The calm of the library made her feel at home as she read through her favorite tomes. Quiet chatter drifted in and out of the aisles of bookshelves around her, soft enough to not distract her. Lucy's face was set in a tense way; her mouth pulled into a frown, and her brow creased shadowing her eyes. She was running through forests with knights and dragons, just like the ones her mom told her about when she was younger. A sudden outburst tore her from her magical kingdom and back into reality.

"The game was awesome! We handed their asses to them on silver platters!" Lucy groaned, remembering she was in her high school's library and that loud jocks could just walk in whenever they felt like it. The weight of Tuesday crashed down on her and she suddenly felt tired. As she began to pack up her belongings and put the books away, Lucy sighed to herself. She couldn't help that wherever she went, a certain loud jock seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

Natsu Dragonil was the best wide receiver in his division, and he knew it. The school absolutely adored everything he did, and it revolved around him. The quarter back Elfman was too down to earth to let himself be the center of attention, so he gave all the credit to Natsu. Natsu kept him close in his circle of friends- speaking of which, one of Natsu's best friends (if you could call him that) was Gray Fullbuster. He was an awesome line backer, and together with Natsu and Elfman, the football team was unbeatable. But, enough about that...

"How many more games til the playoffs?" Natsu's grin widened.

"Only a couple. Man, I'm so-" Lucy had walked past the group of, in her opinion, rather loud classmates. She smiled softly at Natsu, who had stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't like she was mean to him just because he was loud. She normally did her best to ignore him. Her smile quickly disappeared as she sped towards her car, wanting to go home and read in peace.

"Natsu?" Lucy had turned around to see what was going on, but her vision was blocked by the said star football player. Natsu stood much taller than Lucy, and he was way too close for her comfort.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked, as if in a rush. Lucy arched an eyebrow, daring a mocking smile.

"Guess." Lucy laughed softly.

"Whatever- are you coming to the game?" His question made her think for second.

"When is it?" His eyes smiled as he answered and she was honestly surprised by his earnest behavior.

"This Friday." Lucy shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other.

"I'll make you a deal." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could do anything else.

"Hm?"

"If you guess my name, I'll come. Though why is beyond me, I'll come. You have to figure out on your own, no help, no yearbooks. Deal?" She held out her hand, and Natsu stared at it. His eyes smiled even brighter.

"Hell yeah, and I'll be seeing you at the game." His cockiness didn't come off as arrogant, as Lucy thought it would. It made her smile that he was so sincere. Lucy found her way back to her car and leaned into her seat behind the wheel. She let out a breath and started up her car.

Within minutes she was home, and humming softly to herself. Lucy found she felt preoccupied and busy. She shook it off and sat down with her book. In seconds, she was fighting dragons and saving princesses.

The next day found Lucy in science, sitting next to Juvia and Erza. Juvia was captain of the swim team and going out with Gray. It seemed that was all she was capable of talking about. (But that was okay, because, from what Lucy heard, Gray spoke the same way about her.) Lucy met Juvia when they were freshmen. Erza on the other hand had known Lucy since they were little kids. Erza was the martial arts captain and she loved it. Erza and Lucy were pretty close so they told each other most of their secrets- seeing how Lucy was the only one who knew about Erza and Gerard. (Erza begged Lucy to be quiet about it for a month before school started.)

Gerard was the quarter back for a neighboring school's football team. Their team was pretty damn good, too. Aparently, Erza had known Gerard in kindergarten, and just recently they had reunited. Lucy hadn't met Gerard yet, but if she had to guess, he'd have to be pretty decent for Erza to go out with him. So, she just left it at that.

Juvia suddenly turned to Lucy.

"So, I heard you've got a bet going with Natsu." Lucy turned to her and smiled.

"Yup. Gray told you?" Juvia nodded.

"He can't keep a secret." She giggled and now Erza edged closer to Lucy.

"So, we can't call you by your name in case Natsu hears?" Lucy rested her cheek on her fist.

"If you must." The other two rolled their eyes and went back to their chemical lab. By the end of the hour, all three had finished their work, and were chattering quietly between themselves.

Lucy's day went by pretty quickly as she ambled from science to english. She suddenly felt a presence beside her. She looked up and smiled at Natsu.

"How goes it?" Natsu grinned and stretched an arm behind his head.

"It goes... Mary?" Lucy giggled and shook her head. Natsu walked in front of her and continued walking backwards.

"Anne?" Lucy said no.

"Teresa?" Lucy gave him a look that clearly said no.

"Laura?" She laughed.

"Grace?"

"Nope."

"Elizabeth?"

"Nada."

"Gertrude??" Lucy's laugh only resounded, louder this time

"No way!"

"Emilia?"

"NO."

"Kaitlyn?"

"Nah."

"Abby?"

"Do I look like an Abby?" Natsu halted and his face stopped mere inches from Lucy's own- his eyes inspecting nearly every centimeter of her face.

"Why no. No you don't."

"Then what, praytell, do I look like?" Lucy couldn't help smiling brightly at this new game.

"Naomi."

"Dude, you were closer with Gertrude."

"Really?!"

"No. Keep guessing."

"Julia."

"Nu-uh." Lucy found she liked talking with him, as loud as he was.

"You won't tell me your name, will you?" Lucy politely declined.

"A deal's a deal. Besides, why do you-" Before she could finish her question, the bell rang, signifying the beginning of class. Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin.

"God, I'm never late! Bye Natsu!" She skittered off around the corner and into the first door on the right, a.k.a. english. Thankfully, they had to a substitute today. With haste, she voomed to her seat and sat down before the sub could get organized enough to call roll. If there was one thing Lucy couldn't stand it was being late. She absolutely hated that feeling.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and Lucy felt herself relaxing slowly after the final bell rang that day. She said good bye to her friends and made sure she had everything before she walked outside to her car. She set down everything she had on the hood of her car while she rummaged through her purse for her keys. Finding them, she looked up and immediately saw Natsu leaning with his elbows propped up against her car.

"May?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"June?" Lucy rubbed a temple.

"If it helps you at all, I'm not a month."

"Dammit!" Natsu exclaimation was one of mock exasperation. Lucy cracked a smile and grabbed her bags.

"You know I could do this all night, baby?" Natsu asked, completely serious. Lucy's laugh was loud and guttural.

"_That's_ what he said." Natsu's, now famous, smile graced his face.

"I like you." Lucy looked at him, her head cocked to the side, her face stuck between confusion and happiness.

"I guess I like you, too. You're not so bad, even if you are really loud." Natsu feigned an arrow through the heart.

"You've shot me down!" He spun around, in a strangely whimsically way.

"See you later, Natsu." Lucy opened her car door, shoved her belongings in the back seat, and put the key in the ignition. She started the car, and rolled down the passenger window to look at Natsu.

"See you tomorrow... Virginia?" Lucy hit the gas and drove home, smiling to herself.

* * *

A/N- Oh my god, there's a second part coming up! (I didn't think I had it in me) Hahaha, gimme feedback, and I'll give you new chapters ^_^ Thanks for all the kind reviews, lovelies.


	5. Novels and Jests II

Owner of Fairy tail? Hiro Mashima. Owner of a viola named Monty? Me.

**Novels and Jests**

**Part Two**

Friday morning wasn't anything out of the normal for Lucy. She brushed her teeth, grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and was out the door. She turned up her music as she drove to school and munched down her breakfast. This was her quiet time, just being able to sway to the music as she drove to school. No one was there to interrupt. Lucy thought it was glorious to have this time to herself.

Pulling into her favorite parking spot, Lucy noticed another car in the parking lot, which was strange because Lucy was usually the first one to school. Lucy put her car in park and took out her key. She lethargically unbuckled and grabbed her bags and books. With a glance over her shoulder, at the car that wasn't normally there, Lucy walked towards school. All too suddenly, she got the feeling someone was watching her. Lucy immediately picked up her pace.

After taking two steps she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Without saying anything, Lucy whirled around and grabbed the perpetrator's hair, yanking with all her strength.

"Oww! Ow, ow, owww!"

"Natsu?" Lucy quickly let go of the pink headed boy's hair.

"Dude, what the hell was that? Who goes around randomly grabbing people?" Lucy asked, perplexed. Natsu sat on the ground and nursed his bruised head. Lucy felt guilty. She kneeled down next to the wide receiver and gently touched his head.

"Sorry," She said, smiling sheepishly.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Natsu grinned at her and she sat down in front of him.

"So, what are you doing here so early, Hilary?" Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing what I normally do, sir. I usually get to school about this time. My name isn't Hilary." Lucy's books were sticking out of her backpack. Natsu seemed interested in them.

"You read a lot, don't you?" His question pertubed Lucy.

"Yeah, but, how do you know that? Just because I have a book in my bag doesn't mean I'm an avid reader."

"The way you talk. Plus, you have, like, seven books in here..." Lucy opened her mouth to say something as Natsu examined one of her many books. She shut her mouth, thinking.

Natsu was surprisingly observant, for a football player.

Lucy reprimanded herself for thinking that. It wasn't like all football players were stupid. Actually it was quite the opposite at Lucy's school. To be on the team, a player had to have a grade point average of 3.0. That said something.

The sound of another car pulling into the parking lot brought Lucy out of her reverie.

"Will you come to the game even if I don't guess your name?" Natsu turned to face Lucy as she thought about it.

"Dunno. See you later, Natsu."

For the rest of the school day, Lucy's classmates buzzed with excitement for the game. Erza flitted about, which was strange for her, but Lucy understood. Gerard was on the team that Natsu and the others were playing tonight. Lucy seriously thought about telling Natsu her name, but that would ruin the game. Plus it might mess with Natsu's pride. He was, after all, a star football player and blah, blah, blah. But most of all Lucy kept her word. She hated not keeping her word.

Lucy's inner battle lasted most of the day, but she eventually decided it wasn't worth her time. Maybe Natsu would guess her name. She found herself in the library again, surrounded by her favorite things in the whole world. Natsu had been so right when he said that she read a lot.

"What's with that chick that Natsu's been hangin' with suddenly?" Lucy's ears perked up. She didn't like being referred to as 'that chick'.

"Don't know. Lucy or something... Natsu said something about it being a game." Lucy nodded slowly. It was a game. A name game.

"Dude, if she is messing with his head the day of the game..." Lucy felt angry for some reason. These people didn't know her at all. She shouldn't have been offended, but for some reason...

"That bitch'll pay if we lose because of her."

Okay, now wait just a second.

Before Lucy had time to open her mouth, she felt an arm wrap around her head.

"Don't you dare call Lucy that. You have no right to even speak her name, you bastards." Natsu's voice was resonant with fury and rage. Lucy dared to look up at him, from his embrace. His eyes smoldered with indignation. She quickly looked back down, fearful of his anger.

"N-Natsu..!" Both players sputtered.

"Leave. Now." The two football players ran for their lives. Natsu let go of Lucy's head, gently. He edged away from her.

"I'm sorry they called you that..." He seemed to be looking everywhere else, except Lucy. She was grateful to him. After all he did stand up for her. But...

"... You knew my name?" Natsu flinched and a sudden blush marred his face.

"..Y-Yeah."

Huh?

"You mean you knew it the entire time?"

"Sort of... Yeah." Lucy crossed her arms and faced him; she was incredulous.

"This entire time?"

"_Yes_! _Yes, I knew your name_!" Natsu crossed his arms, now, and the blush spread to his ears.

Lucy had never been more flattered in her entire life. She felt her ears burn and she covered her face with a hand.

"You dummy," She muttered and shook her head. She looked up, her hand now covering her mouth to hide her smile.

"Let's go." She grabbed Natsu's hand and lead him towards the main doors of the library. They were outside within seconds and Natsu was confused.

"What are-"

"Where should I sit?" The stands of the stadium were decorated in the school's colors for the game- red, orange and white. Lucy pointed to the left side of the field.

"Will I be able to see you from there?" Lucy dared a glance at Natsu. His face was etched with disbelief. And then he smiled, and her world melted.

"Nah, sit on the right. You can see everything from there."

Lucy sat on the right that night.

Needless to say the home team won the game.

* * *

A/N- I thought that wrapped up nicely. Hey, that was more than one chapter! I did it! Haha, hey, give me ideas to work with! I love ideas! And friendly, constructive reviews!


	6. Galas and Gambling

Owned by Hiro Mashima. (Not me ^_^)

(Just an FYI- everyone is old enough to drink. I just felt the need to put that into writing. :P)

**Galas and Gambling**

"Hold still, Natsu!" I straightened his tie, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Why do I have to go, Lucy?" I rolled my eyes and patted down his hair, not that that would do anything to keep it from popping back up the very next moment. I had packed a small bag for the weekend and was double checking that I had everything, mentally.

"Because," I began, absentmindedly, "Gray said no."

I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

"_What_?" I looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean _'What'_?" I mocked him, laughing to myself.

"You asked _Gray _to go with you?" I nodded, not getting what his deal was.

"Well, yeah. I figured you would say no, so I asked him. But he was busy... I think with a mission, or something like that. Anyway, it's no big deal." My father had written me recently asking for my presence at a ball of sorts. Whatever. I wanted to see home again anyway, but I knew Dad would go crazy if I showed up partnerless. I pulled my hair around my neck and brushed through it roughly with my fingers. Natsu stood behind me, looking at himself in the mirror. He was dressed sharply, in a simple black tux.

"This is unnatural," He grumbled as he pulled on his collar. I snickered and agreed.

"Yeah, but I think my dad would have a melt down if you showed up shoeless." He huffed and I coughed as I batted away a plume of smoke. My dress wasn't anything extravagant, but it was simply lovely. My mom had worn it when she was my age.

"I really do appreciate it, Natsu. I'm not sure what I would've done if you'd have said no..." Shaking my head, I smoothed my shockingly white dress, and turned to him smiling.

"Thank you."

It was strange for a moment. I was sure he would just huff it off, or say something only Natsu would, but he was unusually quiet.

He looked me over and crossed his arms. He covered his mouth with his hand and glanced away.

"Everything okay, Natsu?" He turned back to me and his face split from his smile. Which I happened to have a thing for. I blushed and he offered his hand. I took it, grinning. To my shock, he spun me around a few times. Once my surroundings had stopped spinning, I looked up at him.

"You know we don't have to d-" He still held my hands hostage as he suddenly came too close for comfort. Well, sort of...

"You have brown eyes." I scoffed and looked up into his own...

"Natsu, what color are your eyes?" He was quiet for a minute. He suddenly closed the small gap between the two of us. I honestly couldn't say I was expecting that, but hell. He could kiss.

When he pulled back, he was flushed and embarrassed.

"S-Sorry!" I put a hand to my cheek and smiled like the dork I am.

"For what?" He looked at me, his mouth pulled into a tight, straight line.

"**Whoohoooo, go Natsu**!" I don't think I've ever been more startled in my entire life. Those three words (screamed from right behind my back, curtesy of Gray) scared the living daylights out of me. I flung a nearby vase at Gray.

"Jerk! What was that for??" He dodged the vase before it cracked him in the forehead.

"Natsu! Geez, Luce, do you know how long he's wanted to do that?" I felt my eyes widen and I turned to Natsu, who was now on fire. Literally.

"GRAY,YOU'REDEAD!"

So Natsu ran off after Gray, screaming explicatives and such. Levy walked past the room I was standing in, pointing at Natsu and Gray running off in the opposite direction.

"Was that your doing, Lucy?" I smiled, still in a daze that Natsu had wanted to kiss me. And, you know, that he had.

"I guess?" She laughed with me and complimented my dress. I thanked her and told her what had happened.

"So, I'll bet you 5 bucks he won't be able to look at you for the rest of the night, he's so mortified. No, that he won't kiss you!" I turned to Levy and she held a five dollar bill up, grinning devilishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Go bet Gazelle or Erza. Oh God, second thought, don't tell Erza-"

"Don't tell me what?" The two of us turned to my red haired friend.

"Oh, nothing, Erza. Nothing at-"

"GRAY,HOWCOULDYOUSAYTHAT??!"

~*~

By the time Natsu and I made it out of there, and on our way to Dad's, half of the guild was destroyed, Gray had caught on fire six times, and Erza found out. (What did you expect?) Needless to say, I was glad to be leaving for a weekend.

The train was well kept and as the two of us settled down for an hour's ride, I guess I caught Natsu's eye.

"I'm... sorry about earlier." I waved my hands in front of me and shook my head.

"No worries." He went back to what he was doing, and I felt my spirits dampen a little. Natsu kept apologizing. (From my point of view, he had nothing to apologize for...) He sat down across from me and looked up at me, and then, quickly, out the window. With an enormous effort the train started forward; Natsu immediately clutched his stomach. I couldn't help smiling. He was really pitiful sometimes. I stood up, took a step, and sat down next to Natsu. He looked up at me from his fetal position.

I reached out and, gently, soothed his neck. He tensed up at first, but quickly fell victim to my hand. My mom had always soothed me when I was upset or hurting. I figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

I let my fingers glide across his neck and shoulders, and I could feel him loosen up underneath my touch. I felt a shiver every once in a while. It brought a soft smile to my face that I could be so much help to one of my closest friends in Fairy Tail. All too soon, the train pulled into the station and it was time for us to leave.

I gently patted Natsu's back and stood up. He straightened up and nodded at me solemnly. I shook my head and laughed.

"Let's go."

~*~

The party was ridiculous in every single imaginable way. It was too lavious for me, and everyone invited was either rich or drunk off their ass. A few people came up to me and shook my hand, but that was about it. I greeted Dad formally and introduced him to Natsu. That went surprisingly smooth and I let out a breath after Dad was distracted by a business partner. I took Natsu's hand and got us both drinks.

"Come on, I know this is slowly killing you," I said, as I offered him some champagne. He downed it in one gulp.

"Thanks, Luce." I nodded and we went to the patio. Only a few other couples were sitting out there, so it was subdued and the breeze was divine. I turned to Natsu and he had closed his eyes, enjoying the openess of the outdoors.

"Those people are crazy." I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"People who spend their money on parties. No offense Lucy, but it's more fun at the guild just hanging out with... you know, _you_." I found myself becoming flustered and I rested my chin on my hand. I sipped down my drink and mused out loud.

"I think I understand where you're coming from, Natsu. This is never what I dreamed my life would be like. I always imagined myself in Fairy Tail." He looked up at me, and I glanced at him, offering a smile.

"Always?"

"Always." I nodded and stretched. I turned to Natsu and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know I've said it like a billion times, but thanks." I noticed him move subtly and felt his arm around my waist the next second. He held me close to him, almost in a possesive way, but he seemed hesitant. I turned to him, slowly.

"You know, there wasn't ever anything to apologize about. It isn't like I hate you, in fact, I'm sure you've somehow found out by now that I kind of, sort of like you..." I didn't realize I had said that out loud, until I felt Natsu's full embrace around me. I stammered and pulled my hands up to cover my face.

"Oh my God- I just- Oh jeez!" I peeked out from behind my fingers and Natsu was beaming at me.

And then he was winning Gazelle five dollars from Levy.

* * *

A/N- It's been a while, but I'm getting back into the swing of things :P I promise you, I won't be finished with this for a long time. Give me ideas people! (Thanks ladyecco and x.-kTa-x, I'm toying around with those ideas right now ^_^) I appreciate constructive things. Happy New Year!


	7. Windows and Memories

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. (Just thought I'd remind you.)

**Windows and Memories**

It had been a while since Lucy had seen Magnolia. The trees that were dotted through the streets had grown taller over the past few years. She recognized little kids running around who had just been learning to walk when she left. She took her time looking around from shop to shop, talking with the owners and their spouses. No one had remembered her, until she smiled and waved as she walked away.

Lucy's smile was not something easily forgotten.

She wandered around a little while longer. Now, she was just stalling, but who could blame her? What if her nakama didn't remember her? What if she walked right by and no one stopped or anything?

What if Natsu didn't remember her?

That was the worst train of thought that had plagued her mind as of yet. She kept reminding herself that she hadn't really changed that much. Her hair was definitely different. Seven inches off was what she wanted, and she parted it to the side in a little bob. It had been such a long time ago when she cut it, she practically forgot what it felt like to have long hair. Lucy had also wisened up about short short skirts. Jeans provided a lot more room to work with. Plus, stupid perverts were too much of a pain in the ass (no pun intended) to deal with.

Her celestial spirit collection had nearly doubled in the last few years and she couldn't imagine going a day without them. Aquarius and her boyfriend had finally gotten married, so Lucy didn't have to put up with her constant teasing about not having a boyfriend. She had to put up with her constant teasing that she wasn't married. But that was something that kept things lively, so Lucy held on to Aquarius.

Lucy had been walking through all of Magnolia. She remembered and loved this city so very much. As she contemplated how she would approach her old friends from Fairy Tail, she found herself walking towards her old apartment. The men who used to pass by her on the boat every afternoon were out there again. They looked up and Lucy was shocked to see them wave at her enthusiastically. She waved back and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"How's it going, little lady?" One shouted across the way as the other kept waving. Lucy responded with a laugh.

"It's been crazy, lately! Good to see someone recognizes me," Lucy shouted right back. The men continued on and so did Lucy.

She looked up at her old window, though, and her vision grew misty. It didn't look like anyone was living there right now. The lights were off and the red curtains drawn. She reminisced about all the times she had thrown Gray out of that window that actually resulted in hospitalization (43) and how Erza had helped her decorate it in soft lavender curtains and draw little squiggilies on the sides. And Natsu...

Natsu had told her she was the meanest, most vile, absolute worst nakama through that window when she said she was leaving. God, that was something she didn't want to remember. But that memory triggered even more of her friends' reactions to her leaving. All of them were negative.

Against all of her wills, a tear slipped down her cheek. Humiliated, she blushed. She was terrified of going back to Fairy Tail now. With all of her friends upset with her, especially Natsu, what good would going back do? No one would talk to her, they'd probably pretend she was invisible. More tears escaped as she thought about it. Why had she even come back to Magnolia in the first pl-

"Lucy.." Her breath caught as she tried not to sob. No one else recognized her so easily- and she was hunched over, too. She didn't want him to see her like this. When she came back, she wasn't supposed to cry like this.

"_Lucy_..." His hands radiated that same strange heat. As he brushed away her tears with them, she noticed the heat spiked randomly. It was like it was... uncontrolable or ... happy.

"Lucy!" As he brought his arms around her, she was enveloped in his heat. She held on to his shirt, trying to comprehend why it wasn't disappearing like it did everytime she did this. Then reality smacked her on the head.

She was in Magnolia.

Where the Guild was.

This was Natsu.

He was holding her.

This _wasn't_ a dream.

Natsu was real.

And real Natsu wasn't letting go of real Lucy anytime soon.

Her arms somehow found their way around his neck, and he gently held her there, wishing her tears away.

"Natsu... I'm... I don't," Lucy coughed, her voice rough, "know what to say."

The Salamander put a hand on the back of her neck as his lips snaked even closer to her ear. His whisper was raspy and dark, but strangely clear to her.

"Say you won't ever leave my side again."

For a long time, Lucy didn't say anything. She didn't even think anything. Before she answered his... proposition, she had to ask him.

"How did you recognize me?" His hands run rampant through her hair.

"Because no one walks the way you do. No one talks or waves or cries the way you do. And no one smiles the way you do." Lucy was speechless. She couldn't say a single word.

"Lucy, I've been waiting for you for years. Say you'll be next to me?" He gently kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek...

She kissed him on the lips before he could kiss her again. As the two held each other, unaware of the world around them, the window opened up. Lucy's window.

"Well, it's nice to see Lucy's back in town." Long red hair billowed out of the window, and Lucy pulled away from Natsu long enough to see Gray get thrown out of her window.

Erza positively beamed down at the two. Lucy eyes began to water again. Natsu kissed her tears away. Gray was taken to the hospital.

God, it felt good to be back.


	8. Headaches and Reveries

Hiro Mashima is the god who created Fairy Tail; I am but a humble prophet- manipulating his creations for my whims. Yay, whims!

**Headaches and Reveries**

Natsu blinked and looked down at his companion. She was fast asleep on his shoulder, and he noted she didn't look as violent when she was asleep. Her breath evened out as she dreamt.

"Luce... you awake?" Natsu asked anyway, just to make sure. Her response of a snore was quite amusing to the salamander. As he tried not to laugh too hard, he leaned back on the tree that had provided the two with just enough shade that warm, lazy afternoon. Lucy snuggled closer to the fire mage, feeling the subtle, but cooler, breeze pass by. Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders by habit. He couldn't count the number of times he had had to keep the celestial mage from freezing to death, so it just sort of came naturally for him. She responded to his suddenly soothing touch by arching her back and shivering. Even in her sleep, she loved the feeling of Natsu's warmth.

Natsu watched a few clouds pass by, moving about the speed of a grazing sheep. His eyes, too, eventually became heavy with lethargy, though. He rested his head on top of Lucy's; she made a wonderful pillow.

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sound of a sudden, shrill noise. Looking about her, she realized something was definitely amiss. For one, she knew she had fallen asleep in Natsu's arms. The thought made her cheeks blush a rosy red. It wasn't like she _like_-liked him. She quickly brushed that thought aside, as she examined her surroundings.

A strange room made of stone surrounded her, and in the middle of it stood an enormously luxurious bed with purple curtains clinging to it, matching the purple comforter. Gold edged the bed and the carpet. Lucy realized that she suddenly felt entirely uncomfortable. Only then did she notice what she was wearing.

"Holy frick, what the..." She pulled at the deep purple satin that adorned her waist, utterly confused. The dress was a thing of dreams and fairtales, complete with a strange, metallic sheen to it. It felt magical to her... which had to be the most ridiculous thing Lucy had ever thought of. Magical dresses?

"My Lady! You've awakened!" Lucy whirled around to face the familiar voice and possibly throttle the flying cat. Instead of him flying towards her chest, which she was now guarding, the blue feline ran towards her and encased her legs in a stranglehold. She found herself befuddled.

"Happy, what the hell?" She plucked him from the floor, and brought him to eye level.

"My Lady..? Does something ail you?" the cat asked, concerned. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you ever refer to me as '_my lady'_?" Lucy asked, utterly confused.

"Whatever do you mean? You've always been my Lady, Lucille!" To stop herself from gagging, Lucy took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, something's wrong. Really wrong! I'm Lucy; you're Happy... aren't you?" Before 'Happy' could respond, the only door to the stone room creaked open to reveal a young boy. His light messy hair shaded his even lighter eyes as he spoke.

"Mistress Lucille, a message from Lord Taos: His Majesty wishes to bestow upon his beloved a ball of grandeur to which all the nobles of the land are requested to attend-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. His _beloved_? Me?" Lucy was clearly missing something here. His Majesty? What the heck was the boy talking about? A ball? Who the hell 'throws a ball' anymore?

"George, the Queen... erm... is unwell. She'll reply with the utmost urgency when she's well again, but that's yet to be seen; off with you." Happy ushered the messenger back through the door way, and closed the door. He swiftly turned on Lucy as she plopped down on the violet bed.

"My Lady, what's the matter?" The feline's sincere worry over her pushed Lucy over the edge. She didn't know where she was, why Happy kept calling her 'My Lady', or who Lord Taos was. She felt numbness in her fingers and rubbed her arms as she shook.

"My name is not Lucille," she stated, trying her very best not to hyperventilate. "I am Lucy. I have no idea who Lord Taos is, I didn't fall asleep in this room, I was with Nat... I was with Natsu! Natsu!" She had no idea where her friend could be. Was he here, too? Just as confused as her? All the pressure she had put herself under to not panic snapped the second she thought that she might be alone. Lucy's breath came as ragged and unsteady huffs.

"Lucil- Lucy! Calm down! Breathe in, slowly..." As the cat tried to keep the bewildered girl from going over the deep end, the only window in the room burst into a million shattered pieces. A stone the lay on the other side of the room, glowing a strange color, was the culprit. Screams erupted in the yard below. Before Lucy had time to comprehend what had just happened, the door slammed open, giving way to a man with strange dark hair. He wore shining armor, equipped with a sword and shield. A red tunic adorned the armor, with a golden insignia.

"My Lady, are you all right-" Before he could take a step towards Lucy, he keeled forward- another rock clattered to the ground close to the first. Behind the man lying on the ground a dark figure stepped forward, one foot on the apparent downed soldier.

"It looks like it's just the two of us now, _My Lady Lucille_." As Lucy stood, Happy jumped at the stranger. The man back handed the animal to the ground, where he lay motionless. Lucy scrambled for the blue cat, and she gently picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

"Now, now. It was never like you to treat a slave with such sympathy," the mystery man spat in disgust. His entire being was dark. Two belts hung around his hips carrying what looked like a gun and a knife. His tunic was dark gray covered by a black and red overcoat that hid his face in shadows.

"...W..What are you talking about? Who are you?" Lucy stood now, trying to piece things together. The man was silent for a moment and then was upon her.

"How dare you not remember my name, Queen Lucille of the Light Borders- you wench!" He pulled back a hand and was taken by complete surprise when, not only did she not flinch, she pulled back her own fist and punched him in the gut. He didn't fall to the ground but was so surprised, he doubled over.

"What the hell, dude? I have no reason to remember your name-I don't remember _you_! And my name is Lucy, not _My Lady Lucille_, douchebag!" screeched Lucy. After a moment the stranger straightened up and again walked closer to Lucy. His gray eyes searched her own; a strange familiar glint in the them caught Lucy by surprise. Before he could say anything, voices lifted up through the room. The stranger's cohorts, it seemed, had found them.

"Pardon me, My Lady," his voice dripped with malice and sarcasm, "but I fear you have to come with me now." With that, and a swift hit to the back of Lucy's neck, her world faded into a complete blackness.

* * *

As Lucy woke up she noted a few things. One, her head was killing her. Two, she couldn't freely move her arms or legs. And finally, three, she was cold.

Lucy hated being cold.

Lucy blinked slowly, allowed her eyes to focus and forced herself not to scream. She was totally surrounded by strange people in what looked like some gypsy camp. Trinkets hung from the branches above her head and nearly everywhere else. The fire that was too far away from her to be of any use, cast long shadows through out the entire reddened camp. The sun must have set hours ago.

Before she could sit up, the person sitting closest to her noticed her awareness. And her fear.

"Salamander! The Queen is awake~!"

Chatter and laughing that had been a constant hum in the background immediately ceased. Lucy sat up, trying to be as dignified as she could with leaves stuck in her hair. Her mind was racing; Salamander?

The dark man emerged from a nearby tent, eyes shining. His pink hair stood differently than she remembered. It was shorter in the back and longer in the front.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kiddin' me," Lucy muttered under her breath. She took a deep breath and blew it out as she shook her head. Natsu was the dark man? But then that meant...

"God, I am alone." She steeled her self and then looked up at Dark Natsu. He walked toward her and squatted a few feet in front of her.

"Evenin', Queen Lucille," said Dark Natsu as he eyed her dangerously.

"Oh what, so no more My Lady?" She asked clearly not in the mood to be messed with. The camp stood still. Lucy fidgeted and blew hair out of her face.

"So how long is this gonna last? I mean, my imprisonment. I've got people I need to find." She tried to roll her shoulders and sorely stretched as much as her restraints would let her. Dark Natsu laughed and looked back up at her. Her breath caught in her throat. His eyes danced with an inner flame, which she thought must have been the reflection of the fire in this world, but she felt his warmth for a moment. When the moment ended abruptly, she found herself shivering.

Dark Natsu stood and the soft chatter that slivered through the campsite grew stronger.

"Tonight, my friends," he addressed his comrades, "we celebrate! The tyranny of Taos ends with this beginning!" They all began shouting their agreement.

"With the capture of Queen Lucille, we shall end him! She will follow him all too soon, when the time comes-" Lucy's eyes widened in terror. Before she could think of anything else to do, her voice betrayed her.

"Natsu Dragonil, don't you dare!" The shouting that had turned to chanting turned to silence.

"What... did you just say?" Dark Natsu returned to her and pulled her up by her arms.

"I said Natsu Dragonil. You are, aren't you?" Something in his face changed and she stared at him plainly.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat," said Dark Natsu. He swooped Lucy off of her feet and carried her to the tent he had first come out of. A few of his men whistled and cat-called. He icily ignored them.

Once within the confines of the tent, he set Lucy down and pulled out a dagger from one of his belts. He advanced, and Lucy struggled to get away from him. He backed her against a wooden table and she closed her eyes, willing herself back home with the real Natsu. Dark Natsu grabbed her arms and she cried out. A second later nothing happened. The ropes that bound her hands fell to the ground. Lucy opened her eyes, one at a time, and stared at Dark Natsu. He said nothing as he lifted her onto the table. He cut through the rope around her ankles in one fell swoop. She looked at him, trying to anticipate what he would do next.

"Lucy... Heartphilia?" Her eyes widened as he stared intently into his eyes.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragonil...?" He did nothing but stare into her eyes.

"Explain. Tell me everything now." She didn't know where to start. And who the heck was he to tell her what to do? He didn't even say if he was Natsu or not... Lucy sighed and rubbed her raw wrists.

"... I'm Lucy Heartphilia. I'm not Lady Lucille... I don't keep slaves; I never would. I don't remember anything before waking up here- I mean, I know who I am and where I'm from and stuff like that, but I don't know why I'm here. Or who Lord Taos is."

"You really are Lucy Heartphilia? Truly?" The glint in his eye was there again, but his expression didn't hold the same fire. Something about it was changed.

"Truly. And you are-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence a loud boom shook the ground. Both her and Dark Natsu bolted out of the tent to see men scrambling everywhere. Men in armor were attacking. Dark Natsu barked some orders and his men quickly organized. He then turned to Lucy.

"Go change- there's no way you'll be of any help in a dress." She tightened her fists but obeyed as he pointed back toward the tent.

"There are some clothes in the back trunk- Hurry. You move with me." The severity of his tone kept Lucy light on her toes. She quickly found a white tunic, embroidered with blue silk and dark green pants that hugged her perfectly. The luck of it all... Lucy was glad to get out of that prissy dress and shoes, but at the same time she felt like the dress was important. She ripped a sleeve and tied the rag of purple around her thigh for good luck. From the shouts and crashes she heard outside, she would need all the luck she could get. She spied a pair of worn mocassins underneath a hat and shoved her feet into them. She then ran out of the tent and found Dark Natsu.

"All men, to arms! Protect your wives and babes- protect your freedom!" Dark Natsu's voice thundered across the camp and was met with war cries. Lucy picked the leaves out of her hair and moved to stand next to him. His eyes were full of fire, once again- and Lucy, for the first time, saw the same smile Natsu saved only for her play on his face.

"Do you know how to use a sword, sweetheart?" The man pulled a short sword out of the ground near him and offered it to her. Lucy stared at it like it had grown a pair of eyes. She took it, unwillingly.

"I'll take that as a no," Dark Natsu said, rolling his eyes, "so let's hope you're a fast learner." Without another word, he set off into the fray.

"How the hell am I supposed to use this? Compared to my keys, this is ridiculous..." Lucy bound after him, the sword in tow. She decided that it wasn't too terribly heavy. As she rounded a bend, trying to catch up with Dark Natsu, she ran into a group of the attacking soldiers. She saw the same golden insignia that was on the soldier in her room, from what seemed like forever ago, stitched into their dark clothing.

The three men surrounded her and mocked her; Lucy didn't know how to react. They wore the same thing that the soldier from before had worn, but they leered and taunted her.

"So, the great Salamander relies on the strength of women?" The biggest one lunged forward, and Lucy quickly dodged. If there was one thing she could do, it was dodge under pressure. The second man swung his weapon sideways, forcing Lucy to clumsily block the blow with her own sword. Before she could respond, the third man rushed her and knocked the wind out of her. She fell the to ground, wheezing for the life of her.

"-Lucy!"

Before her attackers had the chance to blink, Dark Natsu was there- his sword at the ready. He looked back at Lucy briefly and scoffed.

"So much for being a fast learner-" Lucy flushed crimson as the three men turned on Dark Natsu. He feigned a thrust and fell to the left as the two bigger men fell for it. He made quick work of them and pivoted on a foot to face the last. He and Dark Natsu met one another, blow for blow, until Dark Natsu tripped. The soldier saw his opening and brought down his weapon swiftly. Lucy didn't have time to think; she lunged forward and shouldered the blow, saving Dark Natsu's life. She brought up a leg and kicked the stupified soldier in the face. By then Dark Natsu was back on his feet. He quickly knocked the soldier unconscious.

"FUCKIN'...!" Lucy squeezed her shoulder tightly, drenching her left hand in blood. She looked up at Dark Natsu, and felt a wave a nausea come on. She vomited food she didn't remember eating and felt tears in her eyes.

Because, well, puking is upsetting.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and then noticed the hand on her back and shoulder. Dark Natsu had wrapped her shoulder in a makeshift bandage and was picking her up. Just how long had she been vomiting? Lucy vaguely remembered the arms holding her now, when they were wrapped around her as she drifted off into this hellish world.

"Natsu.." She grabbed the man's shirt as he ran through the forest. Words whizzed passed her. Retreat. Regroup. Defeat. Dark Natsu's grip on Lucy never lessened while he ran.

* * *

You will never guess how proud I am of this little tid-bit. I hope it's sufficient; I know it's been a while. Don't think I've ever stopped writing- I've just had different priorities. Since summer is practically upon us, those priorities are a-shifting. :D (Review please!)

P.S. I love you. A lot.


	9. Headaches and Reveries II

Hiro's; not mine. Really- it's not like I haven't said that before.

**Headaches and Reveries**

**Part II**

Lucy again woke up noting things. One, she couldn't believe how strongly her head throbbed. Two, she couldn't move her left arm without feeling like screaming. And three...

She was warm.

Carefully, opening one eye at a time, Lucy looked around her. She was in another tent; books littered the floor and strange markings on the wall stood stark black against the tanned tent. Her memory came back in flashes. Waking up to a strange world, being kidnapped, being attacked, Natsu-

Lucy's eyes widened. An arm wrapped around her waist, slowly moved up her torso. It stopped just above her belly button and Lucy shivered. Without looking, she knew who was lying beside her. Dark Natsu's breathing came smooth and deep. Lucy's cheeks burned in embarrassment. 'What the heck is he doing?' she asked herself, trying not to freak out. She tried to scoot away from him but then realized the warmth she felt was coming from him.

"Good lord," she muttered to herself.

"Good morning, sweetheart," was the reply she got.

She froze. Dark Natsu's body was way too close for Lucy's comfort... at least that's what she told herself.

"Don't get so excited. Someone had to make sure you made it through the night. Believe me, you got lucky. If it had been Gray..." The man trailed off, as Lucy took note that there was another Gray in this world. Dark Natsu was surprisingly gentle as he helped Lucy sit up. He quietly examined her shoulder; she couldn't help but to shiver and wince everytime he touched her with his rough hands. The cut wasn't as deep as it felt was what Lucy mumbled, trying to get her mind off of how close this Natsu was to her

All too soon the moment passed and Dark Natsu was rebandaging her shoulder.

"So, now what?" Lucy asked, thanking everything alive that the man had moved away.

"What do you mean?" He asked, innocently enough- for a kidnapper.

"I mean, what happens next? I am clearly not Lady Lucille, or Queen, or whatever. But Lord Taos seems to think so. Weren't we attacked by his men yesterday and- what the heck? They attacked me! I'm the prisoner and the Queen, right?" Dark Natsu nodded, "How could they have attacked me without risking their heads?"

The pink haired man scratched his chin.

"I doubt Queen Lucille shows her face in public, or is even remotely recognizable. To them you were just another one of the Salamander's wenches." To that, Lucy blushed. To her humiliation, Dark Natsu smirked.

"If you're that interested, it can be arranged," he said as he cupped her face in his hand. Lucy lifted her arm to smack him and then yelped in pain. She felt her shoulder tear ever so slightly. A few tears escaped her eyes as she gasped to keep from yelling in agony. Lucy felt a thumb wipe them away and strong arms cradle her as she focused on breathing again.

"I'm sorry," came a soft voice attached to the hands that held her. "It's my fault you were injured. But, thank you. You saved my life, sweetheart." All too suddenly, the covering to their tent was pulled back, revealing a sheer, bright world outside.

"Pardon the intrusion, Natsu-" Lucy looked up at the two people who entered the room and couldn't help but smile. Her fiery, spirited friend Erza stood, one hand on her hip as she gazed at Lucy. Her hair was noticeably shorter. Gray, with his constant lopsided grin on his face, took off his shirt complaining about the heat.

"Goodness, it's about time I met you two," Lucy commented as Natsu helped her up, an arm around her waist, supportively. Gray's right eyebrow arched, clearly confused.

"Natsu, I don't think you've introduced us to Lady Lucille..." Erza sneered at Lucy, and to everyone's surprise, Lucy just smiled.

"That's because this ain't the Queen. This is Lucy." The awkward silence that filled the still air in the tent shattered with Gray's guffaw.

"You must've hit your head last night, Salamander. This is Queen Lucille of the Light Borders." Gray moved closer to Lucy and something slowly changed on his face. Lucy stared at him evenly. He looked at Natsu, gaping.

"What the heck... there's no way'n hell that's the Queen!" Gray took steps backwards. "She doesn't have purple eyes! Lucille's got purple eyes!" Erza turned to face Lucy completely. Her amber orbs shone in curiosity. She took a hold of Lucy's hand and Lucy smiled brightly at her 'old friend'.

"Erza... what's up?" asked Gray. The men looked from blonde to red head, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I'm sorry Natsu's such a jerk." Erza patted her hand and released it. Lucy surpressed a laugh as the man holding her went slack-jawed. Before he could assert his rebuttle, Erza turned on Natsu.

"Any _real_ warrior wouldn't have let a woman get hurt." With that and a brief nod towards Lucy, Erza left the tent, Gray in tow.

Lucy felt bad about laughing, so she covered her mouth. Natsu flushed and set his mouth in a tight frown.

"Can we go outside, please? It's pretty stuffy in here." Lucy fanned herself with her hand to prove her point. He suddenly picked her up and walked towards the light that was filtering in through the doorway of the tent. Lucy was just happy to be out of the heatstroke inducing den. Natsu's men were dotted through out the new camp. They tended each other's various wounds and Lucy felt a sudden sense of guilt. This was all her fault-

"Don't do that. It won't help any." He saw through her, understanding her train of thought. Lucy reprimanded herself, and let her thoughts wander over the reason why everytime she looked at this man, she saw the actual Natsu. She also took in that she wasn't reffering to him as Dark Natsu anymore... he was just

"Natsu!" The whole camp turned to him and smiled.

More people who Lucy recognized from Fairytail were in Natsu's group of rebels. Levy, Mirajane, Elfman, the whole crew. When she first came out of the tent that day, and Natsu sat her down on a nearby log, complaining about how heavy she was, the camp went silent. Then Lucy laughed and swiftly cupped the side of his head with a hand. He squeeled in pain; everyone laughed.

She found herself falling for all of her friends all over again. Levy cozied up with her quickly and read to her when her shoulder felt like it was spliting in half. Levy's voice was as soothing as Natsu's fiery touch, which Lucy missed fiercely. Sometimes she wondered what was happening in her own world. What were her friends doing? Did they even notice she was gone? What if that horrible Queen Lucille was in Lucy's place? Her thoughts clouded her mind most nights when she couldn't sleep. She absentmindedly played with the purple material tied around her leg. She kept it as a dorky good luck charm, and she didn't dare tell the Natsu from this world that.

* * *

Weeks passed and months tumbled by. Lucy's days were filled with small things that made her smile. Everyone grew accustomed to the queen of all the land cursing like a sailor when she lost a game of marbles with some local children. The would-be queen found herself drawn to the salamander whenever he went to deal with the locals for food and supplies. She saw how his eyes softened when children would run up and ask to see his scales. Besides all that, Lucy listened in on Natsu as he debated with Erza and Gray about the next plan of action.

As of late, Lord Taos had been pretty quiet about his missing queen, but tension lit the air. Something was happening. Just as to what? No one had any inkling.

One night, in the small hours of the morning, Lucy overheard Natsu whispering grimly to Gray around the fire. She was 'asleep' in a nearby tent.

"I'm worried." Lucy's eyes widened slightly; for Natsu to admit that he was worried meant something.

"Taos has been silent for four months. Not even the slightest movement from 'em. You'd think, with their queen missing, something more would be done!" Natsu's angered growl sent chills down Lucy's spine. She heard Gray clamp a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What more can we do? Lure him out with the threat of war?" Natsu bristled at the question.

"Not everyone here is a fighter, Natsu. Especially our little queen over there. There's no way you haven't heard her talk in her sleep."

...

Wait, what?

Lucy heard Natsu stand up, and she could feel his gaze on the back of her head.

"She's just as scared as everyone else, but... this isn't her fight. She misses home. She misses her Natsu."

Lucy's face flushed and she felt like melting away. She spoke in her sleep? About home? About _him_? Footsteps told her Natsu was walking towards her. She discreetly snuggled deeper into the covers, wishing to actually be asleep. Gray whispered something else to the salamander she couldn't make out. She heard his footsteps fade away, most likely towards his tent.

Natsu knelt down next to Lucy and smoothed her hair gently. Goosebumps rose on her forearms and neck. She heard Natsu scoff softly.

"You're a terrible actress."

Lucy opened her eyes and felt her face and ears redden. She sat up slowly and looked at Natsu kneeling close to her. He opened his mouth to say something and was silenced by Lucy's sudden embrace.

"Don't be worried... or afraid. Everything's gonna be fine." She felt like her mother, comforting a little child. A little child with washboard abs and gorgeous eyes. She laughed at herself for being stupid. Natsu gazed into her eyes and smiled that heartbreaking, only-a-salamander-could-pull-this-off smile. She tentatively kissed his cheek and smiled, giddly, for it was probably three in the morning.

His arms wrapped safely around her as he lied down next to her. He didn't say anything for a long moment.

"... I'll be here." She closed her eyes and fell asleep with his warmth all around her.

In the morning, he was gone. Lucy woke up and was baffled to find Natsu missing.

By the time Gray and Erza awoke, she knew something was wrong.

"Did he have a patrol duty last night?" Gray's already pale complexion whitened. He ran for the edge of the camp and came back carrying two arrows and a scroll. His knuckles were white with rage. He couldn't speak as Erza took the scroll from him. She read aloud.

"'To the rebellion- Your salamander has been captured. If you wish him to live to see the light of day again, you'll return the Queen Lucille to the palace in three days time. Or else.' Dear God, who the hell writes 'or else' in a ransom note?" Erza ripped the paper to shreds and resolutely turned to Lucy.

Lucy thought quickly. If she just returned to Lord Taos, Natsu would be safe- but who was to say the King would keep his word? Without thinking for another moment, Lucy nodded at Erza.

"I think it's time we kick some royal ass."

* * *

So, I felt like the world's biggest bad ass writing this. Haha, go me. I know "Kick some royal ass" was corny, but it felt right, in the weirdest way imaginable. Your reviews have been oh so helpful and wonderfully inspiring. (Yay for inspiration!)


	10. Headaches and Reveries III

H. Mashima created Fairy Tail and its characters.

**Headaches and Reveries**

**Part III**

Lucy stood in the center of the courtyard, gripping her cloak tightly about her. Her eyes darted from left to right, trying her very best to remain calm. She kept her hood so it covered her eyes in just the right way. If everything went according to plan... well, she didn't want to dwell on hypotheticals.

Guards suddenly surrounded her, pouring out from practically every doorway leading into the spacious courtyard. Three days had passed since she had discovered Natsu missing and the ransom note from the king that sucker punched the rebels in the gut. So, here she stood, offering herself for Natsu. She bit her lip, fearing for her life and Natsu's as well. Not to mention Erza and everyone else. The sun beat down on her hooded figure, and she could feel the sweat on her hands and neck. Things had to go perfectly. They _had _to.

"My Queen, is it truly you?" The pinched voice boomed across the area, startling Lucy. Before she uttered a word in response, guards and knights had parted a way leading up to the castle itself. A man covered in rich, red cloaks and glittering jewels took a step toward Lucy. His dark hair fell oddly over his sharp, gray eyes. Something about the way he stared at her scared Lucy. The would be queen quieted her fears and gulped.

"It is I, your Majesty, Lady Lucille- your Queen." Trying her very best to sound as regal as she thought Lucille to be, Lucy deeply curtsied.

"Rise my queen. We have a hanging to witness." Lucy's eyes widened; that was not the agreement. The tone in his voice alarmed her. Something was wrong. She threw off her overcoat, revealing to every man present that she wasn't who they thought she was. Since she had been kidnapped by Natsu, her overly long hair had become more of a nuisance than Lucy thought necessary. She had Erza cut it just below her ears: something no royal would dream of doing. Her soft arms and legs had hardened through all the physical strain being a rebel had brought on, and the way she held herself told anyone with a trained eye that she was quick and agile. She tensed and readied herself to attack.

"I thought as much-" Before he finished his sentence, two armor clad men grabbed Lucy's arms, roughly. Her shoulder screamed at her for a split second, and the pain cleared her head long enough for her to cry out.

"**ERZA**! _**NOW**_!"

The men that had been lying in wait for this call sprung to action. To put it frankly, all hell broke loose. In the confusion of the battle that had broken out inside the castle, Lucy jerked free of her captors and put her mind to work. She painted the outline of the castle's dungeons where Natsu was being held in her mind's eye and was off.

Erza and Gray, who had been disguised as the king's royal guard, kicked and punched their way through stupified soldiers. The red head gave Lucy a quick nod before drop kicking two men at once, whilst simultaneously dodging a flying battle axe.

'Kudos to you,' Lucy thought to herself, impressed, as she ran towards the oak doors that would lead her into the maze that was King Taos' dungeons.

Making turn after turn, Lucy thought her heart might hammer itself out of her chest. Adrenaline fueled her legs and she prayed that she hadn't taken any wrong turns. The thoughts of Natsu from the last three days had kept her restless and fidgety. The dimly lit corridor she was currently in opened up the further she went. To her, she felt like she had been lost in the dungeons for hours. What if she was too late? What if Natsu was-

An anguished yell pulled her from her thoughts.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her to the chamber at the end of the hall. Barreling through the door with all of her strength, Lucy slammed into the man standing closest to the door, his back turned. She tackled him, mid-sentence. Lucy pulled out her dagger, the very same Natsu had used to free her with all those months ago, and pressed it flush up against the dark headed man's throat.

She didn't move. Neither did the king.

"Where is he?" She spat, her voice trembling in fury. The color had drained from Taos' thin face. He then smiled, sickeningly.

"Dead, my _queen_. You're too late." He swiftly motioned with his eyes to a body lying twisted on the ground. Red, red blood had splattered over everything. Lucy's resolve shattered as she saw the mangled mess of a body had pink hair.

The noise that ripped itself from Lucy's throat was not human. Tears ran rampant down her face as she turned on the king. She didn't think, then, as she slammed his head into the ground. The man lost consciousness, and a trickle of blood leaked onto the stone floor. As she lifted the dagger to finish him off, a pure memory forced its way back into her mind.

Natsu was there with her teaching her how to use the dagger to defend herself. He had gently put his hand on hers and corrected her hold. His fingers lingered longer than necessary as she blushed. Natsu's gutteral laugh was infectious, as she felt herself smiling.

"Promise me, Luce." She looked up into his eyes with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll always be there for you; don't you dare bloody that dagger." She rolled her eyes.

"Then what's the point of you teaching me? What if you aren't there, huh? What if I-" Before she could finish her argument, his lips silenced her's. Natsu pulled away and held her face in his hands.

"I will always be there."

Her raised arm, ready to deal the final blow, began to shake. How could she break his promise now? There was no way in hell she could go back on a dead man's word. The dagger clattered to the ground, and Lucy raised herself to her feet. She stumbled and fell towards the salamander. She picked herself up and crawled to Natsu. She sat in Natsu's blood, clutching his body. It was cold.

She had to clean up this mess, before the others came. She reasoned with herself; it wouldn't have ended any other way. And now she was stuck in another world, without her Natsu. _Her Natsu_.

The stupid, useless, good luck charm that hung limply around her leg hadn't worked. Natsu was dead.

Lucy pulled it off of her and felt a new wave of unexpressable sorrow rip through her. She placed the piece of cloth on top of Natsu's head and upper torso. She couldn't stand to see those eyes glassy. Tears dripped from her chin onto Natsu's hand. She had weaved her fingers through his as she cried. She heard faint footsteps and shouts come down the corridor. Her cries intensified.

The sound ricocheted off of the walls, silencing the oncoming party and voices.

She suddenly felt a gentle squeeze and a hand behind her neck.

"That's not something I ever want to wake to again, sweetheart. Ever." His raspy voice held no sorrow in it and his breath warmed her neck as he leaned into her.

"...N-Natsu. You...!" This couldn't be right. He was cold. _Natsu_ was cold, and ripped apart. Lucy rubbed her eyes and focused on the rebel. He was alive, if not a little cut up and shaky. But, it didn't make any sense! She had put the stupid purple cloth on him and-

Everything clicked.

Natsu gingerly picked up the blood soaked cloth and his eyes widened.

"This was Queen Lucille's... part of her dress, of course! Magiked for her every whim." The blush that marred his looks set off something inside of Lucy.

"You wanted me to be alive so badly..." A smile lit his darkened face.

"... My God," Her sobs wracked her surprisingly little frame as she clutched both of Natsu's hands.

"You're alive," She murmurred to herself, tears falling on Natsu's chest.

"Only for you," was the reply she got.

* * *

When Lucy and Natsu had been discovered in that dingy dungeon, the rebels rejoiced. All around, cheers rose up. Taos was defeated and the tyranny no more.

Before any of them could utter another joyous word, a lone soldier ambled into the room- effectively silencing everyone. No one moved for a moment, and then angered yells erupted from the rebel's group.

Erza quieted them with a wave of her arm.

The man said nothing as he turned to her. She smiled gently. He took a step towards her and she encased him in her arms. The soldier returned the gesture, as strongly as she had. As Lucy looked him up and down, she realized it was the same soldier who had tried to protect her from the original rebel attack so long ago.

"Lady Luci- Lucy!" The blonde looked up just in time to see a blue, flying cat careen into her chest.

"Happy!" The feline hugged the girl as sloppy tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" the cat bellowed. Lucy nodded and held him tightly. When she looked back up, the strange soldier with intense eyes was holding a sword.

"It's wonderful to hold it again." His voice was melodious and deep. He suddenly turned to Lucy and smiled.

"Thank you, my good lady. I believe introductions are long overdue; I am Lord Taos."

At this, everyone in the room balked.

"I am the _real_ Lord Taos. I've been on a journey for the past ten years... I didn't realize my absence would lead to all this violence and hatred. Least of all slavery. You see, the man who is lying on the ground here is actually my cousin. The dirty rat stole my name and title the second I was out of the country."

Questions shot across the room.

"Why in the world doesn't anyone remember you, or your face?" Levy questioned him, dying to know. The man stepped back and kicked his would be cousin in the side.

"This miserable man and his wife were amazing mages. The things they could do astound me, even to this very day. They must've placed a spell on all the land, erasing my entire being. Lucille ran away the first chance she got when she found out I had come back, disguised as a soldier. In her place stands that woman," he gestured to Lucy. "I hold no grudges with the rebellion. I'd like to sort this out civily. Preferably without anymore bloodshed." His explaination made sense to Lucy... but...

"How the heck can we believe you?" The man looked into the crowd and then looked to Erza.

"Erza will give you her word that I truly am Lord Taos." Everyone turned to the red headed warrior. She stood next to the man and grasped his hand firmly.

"This is, without a doubt, Lord Gerard Taos- King of all Borders!"

As the crowd surrounded Erza and Lord Gerard, as he later told everyone he prefered that name, Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand tightly. Her attention was immediately all his.

"You okay?" she croaked, her voice tired from crying. She helped him stand, and once he got his footing, he turned on her.

"There's something... I need to tell you." He frowned, but whether it was from pain or embarrassment, Lucy would never know.

"What?" Her reddened eyes searched his own and he brushed her fair hair from her face.

"It's me."

Her silence gave way to her confusion.

"'It's you'.. what do you..." Her irritated eyes widened. She could suddenly hear Gray's voice clearly from that night by the fire.

_It's about time you told her, Natsu._

"...You are... You are-!"

"-your Salamander," Natsu finished. His strong arms wrapped tightly around Lucy.

"Natsu Dragonil?" He nodded into her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him with equal intensity. Once he loosened his hold on her, she brought her hands to his face. She smoothed his hair to the side as his calloused hands soothed the back of her neck. She shivered and felt him move closer. He kissed the side of her mouth, and she hungrily-

"LUUUUCY! NAAAATSUU!"

Lucy's eyes snapped open and the light from the early evening's setting sun nearly blinded her.

Happy flew straight for her chest, whining about something. Lucy laughed as the cat missed her completely, hitting the tree that provided just the right amount of shade for a warm afternoon. However, it was no longer that warm afternoon. Lucy shivered and realized that a certain salamander was sound asleep next to her. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Holy crap, that was a crazy ass dream..." As her azure eyes wandered over Natsu's sleeping form, she found herself longing for that dream to be reality. The way he had kissed her... Shaking her head the second she felt tears coming on, she reprimanded herself.

'It's really ridiculous to cry over some stupid dream.. What the heck am I doing?' She lied down again, willing her saddness to disappear. She suddenly felt Natsu move closer to her, pulling her into his open arms. She quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep and that she hadn't been crying.

She died when he scoffed.

"You're a terrible actress, sweetheart." Lucy's eyes shot open again and studied Natsu's for a split second before he kissed her.

"I'll be here."

* * *

Oh dear Lord, I am probably the biggest dork in the entire history of dorks. But I love it! I'm getting better at longer stuff. Maybe this means something... Like I'll be a writer someday! Haha, yeah right. I appreciate the reviews; criticism is what I strive for. I think I like how this ended up. Goodness, I feel so exhilirated. :D Gimme more ideas!

j0h4nn4


	11. Best Friends and Screaming Lizards

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own a sexy keyboard and flipflop socks. Suck it. :D

**Best Friends and Screaming Lizards**

Lucy sat at the bar with a huge stack of books next to her. She hunched over a novel on the counter, reading fervidly. Her puffy red eyes warned all who approached her to back away slowly. Mirajane offered her a drink of some kind that the celestial mage kindly declined. She then offered her a tissue; Lucy took it and blew her nose.

Across the room Erza and Gray looked at one another with worried expressions.

Whenever Lucy got like this, she didn't normally come to the guild. That meant something was up.

Levy cautiously approached the teary eyed girl. She sat down next to her and patted her shoulder, sympathetically.

"Everything okay, Lucy?" Lucy looked up from her book and nodded as a glistening tears leaked out of her blue, blue eyes. Levy laughed at the scene.

"Honey bunches of oats, something's wrong. What's going on?" She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shook her gently. Lucy broke down crying. Levy's throat tightened as she held her best friend; Lucy wasn't supposed to be upset, let alone cry. Ever.

"Let's go for a walk, Luce." Levy grabbed the disturbed Lucy by the hand and led her outside to the the grassy hills that over looked the guild. The breeze was warm and comforting as the two found a nice tree to sit under. They sat down and Levy took Lucy's hand.

"Lucy, what happened?" The celestial mage wiped her eyes and took a few shaky breaths in. She was quiet for a moment and then spoke in a small, hoarse voice.

"We b..broke up, Levy." A new wave of tears came on, and Lucy sloppily brushed them away. Levy just looked at her.

"You what? You were _going out _with someone?" Levy couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea. She rubbed her friend's back as Lucy took in deep breaths.

"Yeah. It was only for, like, two months, but... I'm just hurt." Levy shushed Lucy when her pain took over again and she began wailing.

"Oh, Luce, it'll be okay. I promise, it'll all be okay." As Levy comforted her friend, she saw a certain salamander come marching out of the guild on fire. It was weird because there wasn't the normal crash or ice magic that followed him. It was just Natsu. On fire. Walking towards the two girls.

Lucy didn't notice him, until the smell of smoke made her cough. She looked up at the boy and wiped her eyes, blushing fiercly.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She asked, embarrassed and upset that Natsu was here in the first place, watching her cry.

"Who made you cry?" The quietness of his voice caught both mages off guard. Lucy didn't look up at him as she replied.

"No one that matters anymore, now go away! Go smoke on someone else." Lucy batted a hand at the smoke, fanning some away. Natsu stomped back towards the guild grumbling but surprisingly obedient. Then he veered left and proceded to scream at the top of his lungs for all the town of Magnolia to hear.

"LUCYHEARTPHILIAISMY_BESTFRIEND_ANDTHE_JACKASS_WHOMADEHERCRYIS_DEADMEAT_WHENIGETMYHANDSON_HIM_!"

Both girls sat in shock at the proclaimation; Levy tried so hard not to laugh that she snorted. Lucy turned to Levy and sputtered. Both girls began to laugh. Lucy's tears of sadness soon became tears of mirth.

Levy smiled at her friend's happiness. They both watched on as Natsu stomped around the town, throwing people out of his way, and yelling profanity that would make the hardiest of sailors blush. Gray and Juvia walked outside and waved up at Levy and Lucy. The girls waved back as Gray turned to look at Natsu. He shook his head and Juvia laughed. Levy messed up her friends hair and patted Lucy's head.

"You know, with friends like Natsu, who needs anyone else?" Lucy nodded absentmindedly and brushed away the last of her tears.

"Unless, he's your next target." Levy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Lucy rolled her eyes.

That didn't stop Levy from noticing the blush creeping up on Lucy's face.

"Luuucy and Naaaatsu, sitting in a tree- K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

* * *

Even as Levy ran for her life from the murderous intentions of Lucy, she knew her friend would be all right. Maybe not today, but tomorrow sure was looking bright.

Levy made a face at Lucy and began laughing while running, which led to more laughing. As she looked back one more time to make sure she was safe from Lucy's wrath, she collided with something very solid. Before she knew it, she was on the ground, looking at the world upside down. Then she started laughing all over again.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Her laugh ceased for a moment, while she took the time to realize she might've run into a some_one_ not a some_thing_. But her smile returned just as brightly when she saw who it was.

Gazille didn't have a way with words. Nor would he ever, but something about the way the blue haired girl named Levy smiled at him was breathtaking.

"Sorry 'bout that, sir," Levy laughed at the man sitting on the ground next to her, "I was just running for my life." A war cry came from off in the distance. Lucy was gaining on her.

"Whoops, gotta go." Levy jumped up and was off again, before Gazille could utter a word. As he watched her run, he got the distinct feeling that this was only the beginning of hit and runs.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

This was just a little something. I like the whole idea of Levy and Gazille. Whoooo, that's a couple with problems. But problems are fun, no? This isn't really anything that relates to anything else, but I wish I would have had a friend like Levy there when I had guy issues. Well, now, we must'n't dwell on the past. Onwards! (Keep an eye out for Levy and Gazille- I'm in love with that pairing, and I've lots of idears. :D) Yay for long titles and short chapters.

j0h4nn4


	12. Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias

I feel like I've become more liberal in the way I write- just letting everyone know. I've come to appreciate the different usages of the f word- SO! Read at your own risk- I choose to blame it on Gazille. And Natsu... and Gray.

Just so you know, I've rated this installation of _My Knight _**M**. 

I don't own Fairy Tail. I just have no life and choose to take that out on Mashima-sama's characters. :P

**Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias**

I couldn't help but feel like growling at my hair today. I mean come on! Of all the days it can't just look nice down, it had to be today. I straightened my dark skirt and flattened out my pressed, white blouse. Looking at myself in the mirror one more time, I nodded and decided that a ponytail would be best. It wasn't like I was going to be able to do anything else with my hair.

I felt my hands begin to sweat. I absentmindedly played with my hair, as I tried to focus on the task at hand. What, one might ask, was the task at hand exactly?

Today is my first day teaching english at Fairy Tail Academy.

God, help me.

* * *

Lucy took a few calming breaths before entering her quaint lecture hall. She opened the sliding door and squeezed her eyes tight. Left foot... then right, she stepped into the room. She creaked open an eye and took in her surroundings. The walls were a bleary off white and the windows seemed to suck out the remaining hues in the room. The one closest to her desk was open and sounds of the morning drifted through the hall. The classroom was silent, save for the morning sounds. There wasn't a soul in sight. Well, of course there wasn't; class didn't actually start for another couple of hours. Lucy felt a little let down, but then again, what was she expecting? Row upon row of smiling students (who had come in early) to ask intelligent inquiries as to why Shakespeare wrote the way he did or how the english language became so full of exceptions to the rules it abided by?

Nah, that'd be too simple to answer.

What Lucy really wanted was a challenge. Something that would keep all of her attention, whole-heartedly.

She set down her purse and booted up the small computer at her desk. A moment later, a noise caught her attention. It wasn't the cute, little tune that rang from a computer everytime it was turned on or the cars rushing by on the street outside.

It was a snore.

Pushing her chair away from her, Lucy got up and stood still.

Another snore.

If she had any idea as to who was snoring, Lucy might've considered it funny. Now, however, she was more curious. Who the heck was sleeping in her lecture hall, two hours before her first class?

"Hello..?" The snoring abruptly stopped.

As if to answer a question, a hand rose from behind a desk halfway up the room. It smacked the table top and created enough leaverage to hoist its owner up. A stranger with oddly pink hair that pointed in every direction known to man, and a few known to elephants, stood before Lucy. He must've been a good 5 inches taller than her, and his darkened skin couldn't have been natural. He didn't look as radioactive as some of Lucy's peers, but he was tan. And, kinda, sorta... attractive.

"G'mornin'." The man's voice was gruff, but surprisingly friendly. At least he didn't sound creepy. If Lucy had been a little girl with no backbone, she would have shrieked at this stranger. But being a grown woman, who had dealt with more than her fair share of weirdos, she squared her shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Good morning, sir. Can I help you with anything?" Lucy found herself smiling, for what it was worth.

"Nah, I'm just passing through... who're you?" He yawned and Lucy noted his extremely white teeth. Wait-

Passing through? Lucy's smile twitched. Was he homeless..?

"I'm Lucy Heartphilia; I teach english and this is my classroom." She gestured to the whole of the lecture hall, and the man's visage perked up.

"Ah! So, you're the new english professor..." Lucy nodded, trying to appease the man. As appealing as his... presense was, she wanted to be prepared for her first day. He stepped out from behind the desks and stretched an arm behind his rosy head. Taking care of the steps, he made his way towards Lucy. Before she could ask him anymore, the door to the room viciously slammed open. It gave way to an angry looking dark headed man.

"Okay, shitface, this is _it_. I've put up with the kick me signs, the water balloons, but this... this is the last goddamn straw! I'm going to tear you apar-" It was here the man took notice of Lucy and quickly nodded to her. "Good morning, ma'am- Natsu, you'd better come up with a good explanation within the next two fucking seconds for exactly _what_ is covering Juvia's room, or I swear to whatever kind and benevolent ultimate being there is that I'm gonna rip you a new one!"

The man named Natsu smiled, lopsidedly. He turned to the ink haired man and yawned widely as he began to speak.

"I'm sure Juvia won't think less of you-" Before Natsu could get another word out, a scream ripped through the air.

All three adults turned toward the door as more screams pierced their ears. The cacophany was coming closer with each passing second. And just as Natsu suspected, and the dark haired man feared, the door was slammed open revealing a woman breathing heavily.

"Mr. Fullbuster, do you mind explaining to me just what exactly _possessed_ you to post those... those pictures of you all over my classroom?" Her chest heaved with each breath, and her flushed face furiously analyzed Mr. Fullbuster's- as if the answer were somehow hidden there.

"J-Juvia, calm down, let's talk this out-"

"After you take those abominations down! How in the world am I supposed to teach a class of _freshmen_ when everytime I look up your _ass_ is staring at me!" Juvia grabbed by the scruff of his navy polo and without another word left. Lucy took the time to blink and then she laughed until tears leaked out of her eyes. She wiped away her tears of mirth and looked back up at up at Natsu. He was staring intently at her with an odd look on his face. A smile tugged on her lips. The man yawned again and then smiled down at her- he was looming over her.

"I'm Natsu. Sorry about Gray. He's an asshole- there's not much I can do about 'im." Lucy's smile shown brightly as she chuckled.

"You must be good friends... So, why were you sleeping here?" Her eyebrow arched in curiosity, as the man scratched the back of his head.

"I've been busy with lesson plans, and up until today, this lecture hall was empty. I must've fallen asleep... ah well." Lucy looked up at him a little closer this time.

"Lesson plans? You're a professor?" He nodded.

"Yup, I'm the painting and ceramics prof. Natsu Dragonil. 'Tsa pleasure." With this he held out his hand. Lucy took it and he squeezed her hand, jerking it up and down. She squeezed back and mirrored his motion, laughing slightly. Before she could ask him anything else, Natsu bounded away in a loping kind of run, yelling something about her being his alibi if Gray asked anything about him.

Lucy wasn't as nervous knowing that there was another certain teacher here at FTA that was careless enough to fall asleep while writing lesson plans. And carefree enough to blackmail a good friend just before.

* * *

Lucy had made it a routine of sorts to visit the cafe across the street of her lecture hall before class each day. She got a cream cheese danish and a mocha latte to keep her spirits up during her classes. The cafe was empty as she entered. After she ordered and took a sip of her drink, Lucy realized she was running earlier than usual today, so she took the time to sit down and admire the leaves falling everywhere outside. The snug cafe was warm and the glow from the bakery in the back played off of the walls around where Lucy sat, protected from the autumnal winds that whipped around outside.

Lucy smiled gently as she watched a mother laugh with her little son passing by on the sidewalk. The pair continued on their way until a leaf attacked the little boy. He was startled by the offending, deadened piece of tree and began to cry. The mom crouched down next to her boy and smiled sweetly, wiping his face clear of "evil paper" and tickling his nose. The younger of the two began to giggle and Lucy sighed.

Being a kid was so easy, she thought. Emotions back then were so intense and so fleeting. Lucy remembered crying one second because she couldn't see over a festival crowd and then laughing hysterically when her mom made a funny face at her. She nibbled on her danish and got up to leave, thinking of easier times. Lucy quickly looked down, checking to see if she had everything she had arrived with. In that split second, she collided with a much taller person. The crash of a cup shattering made Lucy jump. Her hands immediately went up to her blouse, which was now drenched in coffee. She clicked her tongue, thinking of the laundry she'd have to do all over again. Then she gazed up at the man apologizing profusely. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"God, I'm so sorry, ma'am; is there any-" Lucy laughed and the man dressed in faded jeans, a black t-shirt, a white (frilly) apron, and an orange bandana recognized her.

"Mr. Dragonil, I'm going to have to ask why in the world of all things are you wearing a frilly apron?" Natsu eyed her, still in shock. Lucy pulled at her, now stained, light blue blouse and shook her head. Natsu had picked up the broken glass of the cup and was guiding her to the back, she realized, with a hand around her wrist.

He opened a door and pointed to a chair in the corner.

"You can sit there; let me get you something to change into." Before she could object, he had disappeared into another room. Lucy sat her bag down on the chair and looked around, admiring the cleanliness and comfort of the kitchen. Pots and pans adorned the walls and scattered between were pictures of people. They were all laughing, smiling, and huddled close together.

"That was my family from a few years ago." Lucy started, surprised by the sudden voice and turned to Natsu. He smiled down at the picture, as if remembering something good.

"We used to have the biggest parties in this little cafe. They were for the most random shit, too." He pointed to another picture, between a hanging spatula and a whisk, where a younger version of Natsu was being thrown into the air by a group of people. Lucy picked out a younger Gray and Juvia standing underneath Natsu laughing.

"That was for me getting my braces off. God, those were terrifying years." Lucy laughed softly, turning towards the other pictures.

"Ah, a shirt..." She turned and Natsu held out an old band shirt. Lucy graciously accepted and smiled as she thought out loud.

"So much for being professional. Pink Floyd, huh?" Natsu nodded, and rubbed the back of his neck suddenly looking downtrodden.

"I'm really sorry about your shirt. I wasn't paying attention-" Lucy cut him off.

"Neither was I, so it's no big deal. Don't sweat it, Natsu." The man nodded and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Lucy quickly changed and was glad that she, at least, had chosen to wear a white skirt instead of a black one. Black on black, clothing wise, just didn't work for Lucy. Unless she was being a ninja, and_ please_. It wasn't Saturday.

The shirt must have been a size too big for Lucy. It just kind of hung off of her. She grabbed two hair ties and used one to secure her loose hair into a high pony tail. Then she bunched up the shirt to the side and tied it off into a bun thing. She checked herself out in the mirror and nodded. This was passable.

Lucy walked back out and found Natsu sitting on the chair he had offered her and her bag in his lap.

He held it out to her as she smiled up at him.

"So... I guess it's kind of late to ask, but do you work here?" He flashed his pearly whites and nodded.

"This is a family business of sorts, but yeah. I do." At this Lucy nodded, and then pressed on.

"Why is your apron frilly?" Lucy pulled at the strap that went around Natsu's neck and he laughed.

"This was my mom's. She used to do all of the cooking..." His face glowed a little from a small blush and continued, "It's like a.. er... good luck charm." Lucy smiled gently and straightened the straps, patting them down smoothly.

"It suits you," she grew flustered, continuing, "but not like the lacy part, umm... It's got kind of a homey feel to it." Lucy realized she was rambling and still holding on to his apron. She quickly took a step back and laughed, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Ehhrm...class is about to start- we should get going, huh?" Lucy nodded, steadying her breath and heartbeat. She shook her head and made sure she had everything. Natsu zipped away, and just as quickly appeared back at her side. He wore the same black shirt and jeans. Sporting a flannel jacket, he rolled the sleeves up his forearms as he walked next to Lucy.

They quickly crossed the street, and headed up a couple flights of stairs to the school. Nervously, Lucy picked at her new shirt as she tried to conjure up something to talk about. Natsu beat her to it.

"Tell me about yourself." Lucy gave him a sidelong glance.

"What do you mean?" She asked. His hand reached up behind his head (Lucy began to notice the pattern) and he scratched as he explained himself.

"I dunno. A favorite color, animal, flower, food, ... piece of literature..." He looked down at her as she pondered his questions. Her quickly blossoming smile, as he later found out, was contagious.

"I really like orange-"

"The fruit?"

"The color. You didn't ask for a favorite fruit," Lucy coughed, "but it's strawberries." She went on.

"I think I like any baby animal. Puppies, kittens, chicks, baby dragons, you get the idea." Natsu looked at her strangely.

"Baby dragons?"

"Well, yes."

"Dragons don't exist."

"Says who?"

"Common sense."

"Who said my sense was common? I believe in dragons. Before you ask, unicorns are as real as bigfoot." Natsu laughed.

"And you believe in both," he stated.

"You bet your life savings I do," she challenged. Natsu held up both hands.

"I'll be keeping all of my money, thank you very much." Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to remember the next thing on Natsu's list. He filled in for her.

"My favorite flower is a dandelion." Lucy smiled at him, incredulous.

"So we're counting weeds, too?" He nodded seriously grave. Her smile brightened.

"I like double begonias." Natsu quirked an eyebrow.

"As apposed to single begonias?"

"As apposed to begonias. There's a difference; I really like the yellow ones." He threw his arms up into the air.

"But I thought orange was your favorite color!"

"It is... The yellow ones are just prettier." Natsu stared at her, as they rounded a corner.

"What? It's the truth!" She giggled. He shook his head, clearly befuddled.

"And favorite food?" She scratched the tip of her nose as she thought.

"There's so much I haven't tried yet... I don't know. Pizza and ranch! Holy crap, I could kill for that. And... a good cheesburger makes me a happy camper. I also like salads with eggs and cheese and ham and broccolli and croutons and _more_ ranch. Oh, and chocolate ice cream and french fries! Humus and peppers and crackers are awesome too, but wait- so is sushi! Plus, macaroni and cheese and ketchup and a good peanut butter and jelly sandwich and oreos! Oh god, oreos-"

Before Lucy could continue, a cough interrupted their pleasant conversation. The two bestowers of knowledge turned away from each other to face the noise. An entire crowd of students stood in the hallway between the english and art departments. Lucy's entire class of sophomores and juniors eyed her suspiciously, some of the girls giggling wildly. Another class, who must've been Natsu's, mingled amongst Lucy's. A few boys looked at Natsu, smirking knowingly.

"When's the wedding?" Lucy's face went _bright_ red. The giggling fused into full blown guffawing. Natsu rolled his eyes, though a smart flush illuminated his cheeks and ears.

"Shut up, Gazille," he barked at one of the boys standing in the front. His long dark hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, and piercings hung off his ears and face. He harshly laughed.

"I've got some all you can eat buffet tickets-" Lucy covered her face in humiliation, but she couldn't help but laugh. Natsu smacked the boy upside the head.

"Mind your manners, asshole." Lucy could tell students in her class were trying to cover their amusement. Gazille was, after all, an intimidating young man. Suddenly a laugh, much more melodious than Gazille's, resounded throughout the hall. A blue haired pixie of a girl was clutching her stomach and crying she was laughing so hard.

It was like a dam burst.

Cries of laughter rang in Lucy's ears. After a few deep breaths and some explaining the two classes were ushered into their respective classrooms. But not before Gazille, being the indignant, little twerp that he was, had to say something.

"But isn't she wearing _your_ shirt?" Both professors blushed and the giggles and murmurs began once again. Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gazille, if you don't fuck off within the next three seconds I'm going to fail you- the reason she's wearing my shirt is because I spilled coffee on her this morning."

"She was at your place?"

"Oh my GOD."

* * *

Okay, so I'm kind of in love with this story. Whoa. :D I'm sorry for my absense; my summer is shaping up to be a busy one. I still read every single review, and I can't begin to tell you how much they mean to me. It's shocking that something as little as giving me a thumbs up can have as much of an effect as it's having on me. Oh, and yay for rubber bands. Keep on keeping on, lovelies. (BTW- my knowledge from working at a greenhouse finally pays off! Double begonias do exist!)

joh4nn4


	13. Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias II

Still rated **M**. I feel kind of dirty having to put that up. Hahaha, I'm so strange. :D Enjoy!

Hiro-sama owns Fairy Tail. I do not. I also don't own a lion or a small island off of the pacific coast.

**Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias: Part II**

"What do you think of the new english prof?" Natsu perked up at the question. Gerard the government professor sat next to his wife, asking her opinion. The red head braided her hair to the side, absentmindedly- or so it seemed. If Natsu knew anything about Erza Fernandes it was that she was always alert and ready to attack at any second.

"She's cute... Maybe a little naive... but sincere enough." Natsu nodded slightly, and then caught himself.

"What was that, Natsu?" He glanced up at Erza's smirking visage.

"Nothin', Erza. Nothin'." He grabbed his bottle of tea and began walking toward the door, the exit, his life saver-

"So, what's this I hear about you sleeping with the girl?" Natsu tripped, too shocked to remember the way his legs worked. He clearly heard Erza's laugh and decided that she was evil incarnate.

"It's true?" Gerard asked. Natsu shook his head violently, feeling ridiculous as his most reocurring demon covered his face yet again.

"With that blush, are you sure?" Erza asked, smugly.

"Positive. I really did just spill coffee on her."

"And gave her your shirt, and were asking after her favorites, and if I'm not mistaken, she was listing off an all you can eat buffet of food she liked. If that didn't convince you to at least marry her, I'm not sure what would," Erza pointed out. Natsu sat on the floor for a moment longer and fumed. Then he stuck his tongue out at Erza and whipped himself upright. Gerard chuckled to himself and put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"We're rooting for you, Natsu." The art professor made a face at Gerard and took his leave from the suddenly too small teacher's lounge. Erza leaned into Gerard's shoulder and sighed. Sometimes, she wondered whether or not she should tease Natsu so much. Then she rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing that it wouldn't ever change.

* * *

Lucy sat patiently behind her desk as the students who had asked for help after class gradually came filing in. Her eyebrow arched when Gazille Reitfox came through the door and sat down in the back. She knew for a fact that he didn't have any of her english classes, but figured she'd offer help to anyone who asked.

The next second Levi McGarden came prancing into the room, arms loaded with books of all shapes and sizes. Levi greeted Lucy happily and sat down in the middle of the room, opening a dark green tome. Lucy noticed that a certain ponytailed, pierced senior had immediately honed in on the blue haired, glasses clad junior. She quickly stopped herself from grinning, and after a few more minutes of waiting, Lucy decided that it was time to begin her mini lecture.

"Okay, everyone; let's begin." The chatter that had drifted in and out of the aisles ceased and Lucy soon had the attention of at least fifteen sets of eyes.

"When it comes to writing, what do you think is the most important part of it?" The eyes seemed to immediately glaze over.

"Come on, guys. It can't be that hard... just start with whatever you think is the most important." After a moment a girl named Visca spoke.

"The creative process... or the point one is trying to get across." Lucy nodded at the text book answer, smiling.

"Yeah, that's goes without saying. Can anyone think of anything else?" Levi piped in.

"Making sense. Well, maybe not quite that, but effectively illustrating what you want the reader to get out of whatever it is that you wrote." Lucy nodded again and responded, "Yes, that's also important- anything else?" When no one made any move to answer, Lucy sighed. But before she could continue, Gazille's rough voice broke the temporary silence.

"One's audience. Remembering who or what one is writing for." Lucy looked up at him quizically and smiled. He huffed and looked out the window, embarrassed.

"Yes, that too. Going off of what Visca, Levi, and Gazille have just said, there are many different components of writing that play a big part in making what you put onto paper actually work. For instance, each part of the writing process is important by itself, but if you're missing even one part of the collective whole your writing will clearly lack something..."

From the outside of the classroom door, Natsu and Gray stood. Gray covered his mouth with a pale hand. Natsu listened with a smile on his face.

"Lucy Heartphilia... Is she related to Whathisname Heartphilia? That old codger with swimming pools full of money?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Who knows. We've only known each other for a friggin' week." Gray nudged Natsu with a sharp elbow and wiggled with eyebrows at him.

"From what I've heard, that's more than enough for you two to get... properly acquainted." Natsu rolled his eyes for what felt like the bajillionth time.

"Nothing happened, Gray. Nothing. I ran into her with a cup of coffee at the cafe, and I wasn't about to let her go through a whole day wearing a shirt with an enormous stain all over the front. It would've been rude." Gray just looked at him.

"Why was she at the cafe?"

"GRAY. For God's sake, she was getting coffee." Gray eyed him seriously.

"Well, it's comforting to know she isn't just another pretty face; she sure sounded like she knew what she was talking about in there-" The door, that was slightly propped open, swung open all the way.

"_I_ should hope so." Before either of the professors could move, Lucy crossed her arms and leaned on the door.

"If you need me for something, just come in- you're more distracting hanging around the door." Gray straightened up and offered her a hand.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Heartphilia." She eyed his hand warily and shook it.

"It's Miss Heartphilia. You're Gray Fullbuster...?" Gray nodded.

"The anatomy professor. It's nice to meet ya." She smiled brightly and turned to Natsu.

"And can I help you gentlemen with anything?" Natsu smirked and held her eyes for a moment.

"We just lost track of Bigfoot- you sure you're not hiding him somewhere in there?" Lucy's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I pointed him in the direction of Dragon Land, and you'd better be careful. I heard he has a unicorn for a bodyguard." Natsu's smirk widened.

"Thanks for the directions, Miss. You'd better stay inside; it could get dangerous." At this Lucy rolled her eyes and shut the door on the two. Through the window Natsu could see her mouth, "Go away." Replying, he bowed and mouthed back, "As you wish." Lucy spun on heel, and retreated back to the confines of her classroom.

"Dude, you like her, and she's single.." Natsu eyed Gray strangely.

"Well yeah, she's pretty cool and all, but how the heck do you know she's single?" Gray dead panned.

"Because she's an english teacher and corrected me. It isn't 'Mrs.', it's 'Miss'." Natsu understood his train of thought, and then shook his head.

"So what. I like her."

"No, dude, you _like_ her like her." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Gray, I just met her. We're just friends." Before Natsu could stop him, Gray bounded off.

"Not for long!"

* * *

Pretty soon, the leaves that Lucy had admired through the cafe window were replaced with chilly weather and spurts of snow. The seasons were wonderfully vibrant this year. Lucy found herself fitting in easily with her coworkers, especially Erza the P.E. teacher and Juvia (who, once they were properly introduced, didn't turn out to be as crazy as Lucy thought). Erza's husband Gerard was a gentleman, and Lucy appreciated how he treated his wife and everyone else around Erza. She remembered the first time she had met the couple. Erza was giving her students hell, and Gerard was laughing at their pain. One could call the two a match made in heaven.

It hadn't taken Lucy long to see the devotion to one another in them. It gave her a warm feeling in her core.

Gray Fullbuster had proved himself to be a regular goofball. Everytime Lucy saw him, he was laughing about something or other or scheming. Gray had managed to get back at a certain someone when he pantsed that certain someone at the homecoming dance. Before the night ended he had also, without injury miraculously, had an arm around Juvia's waist. Of course, it didn't stay there for long once she kicked him in the groin, but such was life. It truly was a night to remember.

Much to Lucy's glee, and contrary to popular belief, Juvia didn't really want Mr. Fullbuster's head on a stake. Lucy smiled slyly everytime she caught the meteorology teacher's eye. It was at one of their regular get-togethers at Erza's home when the woman accidentally let it slip that she had a thing for the anatomy instructor. Lucy made mental note to tease the hell out of Juvia; lord knows Lucy's two friends had teased the hell out of her.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Lucy sighed, blowing a strand of hair off of her face.

"We haven't been going out, Juvia, and no, Erza, I'm not engaged to him either. We're just good friends." Erza and Juvia sat on the opposite end of the table in Erza's dining room. Erza snorted.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." What could Lucy say? She didn't deny that Natsu was pretty much the coolest guy she'd ever met- and not only in the popular sense. They both clicked on a lot of different levels. Beliefs, likes, dislikes, food... the list could go on. He was easy on the eyes, too.

... Okay, _very_ easy on the eyes.

Anyway, Lucy just wanted his friendship. If things ever got serious with him, she'd lose what little sanity she possessed. Plus, she'd never finish her book with as much of a distraction having a boyfriend caused. However, that didn't mean she couldn't fantasize.

Lucy had been walking to her classroom after her lunchbreak that day, when she heard a male voice booming over the usual lull of teaching and learning. She shouldered her bag of papers that she was going to grade and turned, trying to detect the source of the disturbance. Once again, the boom of the man's voice reached her ears. Turning down the hallway, Lucy realized it was coming from none other than Natsu's classroom. As she approached she began to make out words.

"Imagine, if you will, a landscape. A landscape of lush foliage and vibrant colors. Flowers flying at you with wings like a bird's. Birds blossoming in the sun like a flower." Lucy thought about the ridiculous description... and how it intrigued her. While she thought, she missed what else the man was saying.

"...Now completely disreguard everything I've said and create something awe inspiring. You have... an hour and a half starting... NOW!" Lucy looked in on the classroom. Natsu was standing on top of a table holding a ruler like a baton, waving it up and down to some unknown rhythm. He reminded her so much of a child, and she caught herself thinking of how he would make a wonderful father. It was here Lucy hit herself to stop her train of thought.

A sharp whistle brought Lucy out of her reverie and she glimpsed Gazille smirking at her from behind an easle. She rolled her eyes and was suddenly face to face with Natsu. He had jumped down in front of her from the table.

"Come to pay a visit to the fierce Bigfoot hunter?" He asked, in a voice that Lucy was sure wasn't used when he taught.

"More like wondering who was down here yelling their head off. Just making sure no one was being murdered."

"Riiiiight." Gazille's taunt irked Lucy. She glared at him with as much malice as she could muster. Why couldn't she just have a normal conversation with Natsu? Not even once? Even if he was looking simply dashing in his...

'Oh God,' Lucy thought to herself, ''simply dashing'?' She face palmed her inner self.

"Well, now we know all that yelling wasn't for naught. Gazille's going to be murdered." Natsu cracked a knuckle and gave his student the evil eye.

"I'm pretty sure that you aren't allowed to threaten a student, Mr. Dragonil," bitched Gazille, in the whiniest voice possible. Oh, how Lucy wanted to make him pay. And then, without any stimuli whatsoever, Lucy Heartphilia hatched a brilliant plan. She quickly pulled Natsu out into the hallway (ignoring the catcalls all the boys in his class made) and tugged on his scarf, so she could whisper to him. She noticed, and tucked away this tidbit of information, that Natsu smelled good. She couldn't put her finger on what it was that he smelled like exactly, but it was-

'No, stay focused!' she yelled at herself.

"Natsu, I know how we can shut Reitfox up!" Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he turned to face her. She shook her head, clearing her mind to focus. As she whispered her devious plot to get Reitbitch to shut the hell up, Natsu eyes grew dark with excitement. A cynical smirk etched itself onto the man's face.

"But will she know anything? I mean, I feel kind of bad for the girl..." Lucy smiled, knowingly.

"She's the only one who could deal with him. And from the way he's been showing up to my mini classes after school, which I'm positive he isn't there for the help, I'd wager he really is smitten with her."

"I'm still not sure..." Lucy let go off his scarf and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Levi's a pistol. She is the only one who laughs out loud at him, and that's another thing. He doesn't get mad when she laughs. It'll work."

"Wheet-whoo!" Natsu looked over Lucy's shoulder and saw Gray giving him a thumbs up. Right behind him was Gerard. Before Lucy noticed the unwanted attention, Natsu grabbed her forearm and guided her back toward her class.

"Hey, what's up?" He looked down at her confused, perfect face and found himself scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing, just... we need to figure this out. We can't just throw the two together. So..." Lucy's brown eyes danced.

"So... why don't we meet up some time," she finished. He nodded, quickly, as if she would take back her invitation.

"How about the cafe? Tomorrow's Saturday, right? How about tomorrow evening around seven?" Lucy practically beamed. Natsu found he was at a loss for words.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then, Natsu."

* * *

I felt inclined to keep this one going. I have a feeling I should've made this one it's own story, but I know that if I put this up seperately, it wouldn't ever be completed. Ah, Reitbitch. It's kinda catchy, huh? :D I love it when I can come up with something and it makes me giggle. Reviews make my day :P I love you guys.

joh4nn4


	14. Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias III

Rated **M**- don't read if you don't like suggestive situations or cursing! (Which is weird, because I'm pretty sure the whole gist of FanFiction is suggestive situations and cursing.) 

Hiro Mashima made Fairy Tail- I made mac 'n cheese for breakfast. (I think we all know who got the short end of the stick here.)

**Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias III**

The next evening Erza called Lucy.

"So, what's this I hear about Natsu taking you to an empty classroom and-"

"Erza. Just stop. We were scheming, not fooling around. Could you please just let us be friends?" Lucy huffed, as she put her hair up into a loose ponytail.

"Scheming? What for?" Lucy smiled, deviously.

"Nothing, just a little payback to a jerk who won't leave us alone." Lucy glanced over at her mirror and liked what she saw. She wore dark jeans and simple, white t-shirt with orange flowers that wrapped around her torso.

"What, now he's got you in on his war against Gray?" Lucy could just see Erza now. She was probably looking at her nails, nonchalantly.

"Not against Gray, someone else, but whatever. Is that the only reason you called?" Erza laughed at her impatience.

"No, I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping plan the spring dance this year... What do you say?" Lucy thought for a moment.

"How much work goes into this? Will I be up to my eyeballs in extra time spent at school?"

"A little bit, but it's worth it. Please? I don't want to do it all by myself. Juvia's going to be doing it too." Lucy sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"All right, all right. What's the theme?" Erza laughed.

"Magic. I thought it'd be right up your alley with unicorns, dragons, and bigfoo-"

Lucy hung up on her. Her phone suddenly rang again, and she quickly answered, recognizing Princepal Makarov's number. She spoke with him brightly. He was such a frank old man, but Lucy liked that about him. Having answered his question about a student of hers, she said good-bye. For being so frank, he was sincere. Smiling to herself, she looked up at the clock. 6:35.

"Ah, time to go."

Lucy lived close to the cafe, now that she thought about it. She was walking there, after all. Seeing all of the turkeys and pilgrims in the shops around her, she rememberd the upcoming holiday. With Thanksgiving right around the corner, Lucy realized she didn't have any place to go to. Dad sure as hell wouldn't let her go back home. She had moved just before beginning her job at FTA and she hadn't made any friends outside of work, yet. But it felt like it had been ages ago when she first began work.

When she first met Natsu.

Lucy noticed the cafe was glowing that comforting orange again from the ovens in the back as she opened the door. Natsu had on his mother's apron again and was currently with a couple of customers. Lucy sat down at the bar in front of the kitchen and smiled at the girl working the cash register. She had longer, black hair and couldn't have been more than fifteen.

"Hey, you're Lucy, aren't you?" The teacher looked up at the girl and smiled, nodding.

"Hee, hee~! So you're the girl Natsu's been talking about!" The girl giggled, and shut the cashier drawer. Lucy found herself a little self conscious.

"Oh, it's been nothing bad, but it's just super nice to meet you! I'm Wendy, by the way," she said, as she held out her hand for Lucy to shake. Lucy grinned brightly and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wendy. Now just what has Natsu been saying about me?" Lucy asked, feeling like a gossiping teenager. Wendy's eyes lit up.

"He said that-"

"-she is a fellow teacher, and a wonderful one at that." Lucy jumped at the closeness of Natsu's deep rumble of a voice, and turned to him, smiling sheepishly. He looked at her for a moment then his hand jumped to the back of his head and he looked away.

"Gimme about ten more minutes for us to close up shop. Wendy, be polite." His gruffness was wasted on her. She beamed at him and saluted as another customer walked up to pay. Once Wendy was done with the older gentleman, she turned on Lucy yet again.

"So, do you want anything to drink?" Lucy thought for a moment and nodded.

"One hot chocolate please- extra marshmallows!" Wendy giggled at her and returned, no lie, seconds later with a steaming mug of Lucy's personal drug.

As Lucy sipped on the drink, trying not to burn her tongue, she watched Natsu work. He was a people person, holy crap. He stopped and had a full blown conversation with each person that left. After a minute or two, the cafe was empty save for the employees. Once Wendy had finished all of her end of the day duties she sat down next to Lucy and the two hit it off. The girl turned out to be sixteen and was in love with aerospace studies. Lucy laughed at her enthusiasm.

"So, Natsu never will tell me how you two met. How did it happen?" Lucy's laugh intensified remembering the day.

"He was snoring like a log in my classroom, on my first day of work. I was terrified for a moment, but then he got up off of the ground behind a desk and started talking to me like it was the most normal thing in the world." Wendy snickered and the duo continued on for another minute.

"Wendy, you sound like you've spent a lot of time with Natsu. Is it because of work?" Lucy rested her head on her fist as she looked at the teenager.

"Oh, no. I forgot to tell you, I'm his sister!" Lucy's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow."

"I know we look nothing alike, but that's because we're both adopted." Lucy looked from Wendy to Natsu, who was wiping a table across the room.

"That does make more sense than you two being blood related. So, your adoptive parents... are they still alive?" Wendy's smile fell for a second and Lucy immediately backtracked.

"Don't answer if you don't want to, I'm sorry I-" The younger girl smiled at Lucy.

"It's okay. Mom died a few years ago. She loved us all so much, it's hard sometimes... and Dad, well, he's gone too, but not dead gone." Lucy tried to wrap her head around the situation and nodded, sympathetically. Wendy then looked up at her and grinned slyly.

"But you know, I don't think I've ever seen Natsu as energetic as he's been these last few months. I wonder what could've caused the sudden change-"

"Shaddup, ya little twit." The two girls turned around as Natsu wiped off his hands on his apron.

"What kind of lies has she been feeding you, Lucy?" Lucy laughed at Natsu's expression and shook her head.

"I think everything she's said has been pretty truthful." Natsu messed up Wendy's hair and ordered her to go home. She pouted for a moment, but then gave Lucy a swift hug and bounded for the door. Natsu just shook his head and Lucy found herself feeling pretty cozy at the cafe.

"Anyway, how's your day been? Have you guys been very busy?" Lucy asked, smiling up at Natsu. He sighed, stretching his arms out.

"We've been busy. Yeah, around the holidays people feel the urge to stop by our little shop more often. It keeps us on our toes, I guess, but somedays..." He took a deep breath in.

"And your's?" he questioned. Lucy told him about her epic battle with next door neighbor this morning.

"He was up at two this morning, cleaning like a mad man. I don't think I've ever hated hearing the sound of a vacuum cleaner more. In retaliation, I hit pots and pans." Natsu had slid into the seat next to her's as she told the story.

"You couldn't just go back to sleep and ignore it?" Lucy shook her head.

"Once I get up in the morning, no matter what time it is, I'm up. It sucks." Natsu smiled at her, eyeing her with a strange look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy.."

"And you are. I've accepted that fact and moved on."

"Well, thaaaank you."

"You're welcome." As the two continued talking, Lucy found that she had been nervous at first about coming to see Natsu, but now she was utterly at ease. The way he spoke and his mannerisms were relaxing and intriguing. She found herself talking with him about absolutely nothing at all and feeling like he was entirely engrossed with what she had to say. They talked about everyone they knew and conveniently left out all of the hell they were getting about not being together.

But the more and more they spoke, the more Lucy could see herself with him. Geez, she'd only known him for a few months, but Lucy couldn't think of a happier time in her life. Maybe when her mom was still alive, but that was a different kind of happy. She loved the way he talked with his hands and got angry at Gray (even though she knew it was all for show... well, mostly) and understood his students. She couldn't count the number of times she had gotten the giggles during a lecture because he was there in the corner of the classroom making faces at her.

Lucy Heartphilia couldn't remember ever feeling this... complete.

As she looked back up at him, a tiny part of her told herself that he was the one. And then she immediately smiled because that was the stupidest thing she'd ever told herself. Ever. Even if she was starting to believe it.

"So, back to the main point.. Gazille Reitfox. What are we gonna do about 'im?" Natsu asked, remembering that was the reason why Lucy was here in the first place. By now her hot chocolate was long gone, and she had turned to him fully. He couldn't for the life of him look away from her. Gray's and Gazille's taunts rushed through his head, and the littlest part of him wished he would just follow through with what they said. Then he quickly steeled himself, screaming internally that he was the one who liked her, not them, and he would do damn well what he pleased.

Natsu wasn't a man of many mushy feelings, but hell, everytime he found himself staring at her, he felt like everything was... right.

In a way, Natsu knew he probably wouldn't be as lively if it weren't for her. She was practically the most important part of his day. Natsu, then, threw up a little in his mouth because he wasn't a man of mushy feelings. But right now, he felt like he couldn't help himself. She just was.

"I was thinking of something along the lines of a love letter." Natsu entire face lit up.

"Something so horrendously sugary and lovey-dovey that the fucker'll never live it down." Lucy let down her hair and nodded, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. As Lucy began the first draft, lightly snorting to herself everytime she found something more repulsive to write, Natsu felt the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear. Her golden locks splayed on the table and covered her face. Before he could move, Lucy looked up at him and smiled.

"It should be him asking Levi to the spring dance!" Natsu smiled back at her, feeling slightly jilted at his chance to touch her. He just took to watching her eyes and mouth as she worked. This concentrated version of Lucy made Natsu wonder how many other sides she had to her. Then he wondered if he'd ever get to see them all.

After what felt like a few more minutes of her scritching away at the paper with her pen, Lucy sat up straight and smiled triumphantly. She set the pen down and put her hair back up. She turned toward Natsu and was surprised to see him resting his head on a hand, eyes closed. Her own eyes softened as he breathed in deeply, snoring slightly.

Suddenly his head slipped off of his hand. Lucy acted without thinking, reaching out to cradle his head in her arm before it hit the bar. She moved just in time.

Lucy held his head there for a moment before laughing slightly. How careless was he to fall asleep like that? Now that she was standing, she looked up at the clock and gasped.

It was one in the morning.

She felt bad about writing for that long, but that didn't seem right once she thought about it. She couldn't have been writing for more than fourty-five minutes. She looked back down at Natsu and felt herself blush. He had moved his hand, that had been holding his head up, on top of her hand that was now holding his head gently. After a minute, his eyes quietly fluttered open. He blinked twice and she blinked back.

"... Huh? Luce... What are you doing here?" He moved to rub his eyes and then realized that she was holding his head. And his fingers were holding hers in place.

"Ah."

He then proceded to blush the darkest shade of red Lucy knew existed. He let go of her and stood up, dusting himself off. Lucy smiled up at him shyly.

"I didn't realize we've been talking for six hours.. Sorry." He looked up at the clock and then looked back down at her.

"It's all right..." he mumbled, looking away. Lucy's eyes widened. He was friggin' adorable when he was embarrassed. A sudden gust of wind howled outside and the two walked toward the window, investigating. Lucy looked outside and then did a double take. A layer of snow blanketed the ground. She turned to Natsu and he turned back to her, his blush subsiding.

He tore off his apron and ran to the back room. Lucy stood there for a moment, totally confused. He came bounding back wearing a jacket, scarf, and gloves and offered another coat and gloves to her. She looked up at him, stupidly for a moment. He laughed and answered her unasked question.

"Well because we have to have a snowball fight. Duh." With that, Natsu opened the door and ran outside only to fall on his backside. Lucy finished dressing herself for the weather and laughed at him. The next thing she knew was that her face was full of snow. After the shock of being pelted by a snowball melted away, Lucy ran outside and packed the closest snow she could find into a ball and tossed it at Natsu. He just stood and watched as it fell short by about two feet. Then he started laughing.

* * *

Lucy didn't know how long the two of them were out there, but she had never felt so tired after a snow ball battle (there was no way in hell was that a fight; she was just calling it like it was). Lucy dragged her feet as she ambled back inside of the cafe, looking up at the clock again. It was 3:30 a.m. She shed her extra layer of clothing and looked around for Natsu. He was right behind her doing the same. After the coats and gloves were hung where they could dry, Lucy collapsed into a booth. Her legs, arms, and neck were taught with soreness from the rough game.

Natsu stood above her for a moment before cracking a joke. He looked just as worn as her.

"You've got a mean curveball."

"Shut up. Just because I suck at throwing, doesn't mean... doesn't mean..." Lucy couldn't remember what she was going to say. Everything: talking, moving, and being awake just became too much for her to handle. She sat up stiffly and Natsu was there at her side helping her stand. She groaned as he ushered her up a flight of stairs, vaguely remembering him say something about a loft above the cafe. And then there was the bed. Oh God, it was wonderful. The warmth that came along with it wasn't half bad either.

* * *

Gray yawned as he opened the door to Natsu's cafe. He noticed a snowman wearing Natsu's favorite scarf out front. Rolling his eyes, he smirked. The snow that had accumulated last night made his day. He loved the snow; more than that, he loved the memories that came with the snow. He smiled thinking back to when he used to work here. It was how he'd met Natsu in the first place and then Erza and Juvia. He noticed right off the bat that Natsu wasn't out and about. He was usually the first one to greet the customers when they walked in, and needless to say, there was no punch or kick aimed in Gray's general direction as he sauntered into the humble eatery.

Wendy waved at him from behind the cash register and he nodded to her. He kicked the snow off of his boots and walked up to the younger girl.

"G'morning, Wendy. Where's Natsu?" Wendy shrugged.

"Dunno. He didn't come home last night either. He and Lucy were here-" Gray's face lifted in a mischevious way.

"He and Lucy, huh?" Wendy nodded, smiling.

"I like her a lot- she's super cool. Anyway, they were here when I left, and I think they were planning something." Gray winked at her and told her he was gonna go upstairs to check on something. She nodded and waved him on. Gray's suspicions grew with each step up the stairs; water dripped down a few of them. Or was that.. melted snow? Reaching the top of the steps he turned to the left and quietly opened the door, revealing a cozy loft.

His eyes widened when he looked at the bed.

No way._ No way_!

Natsu lay with his back to the door, wearing what Gray knew was what he had on yesterday, and had his arms wrapped tightly around...

Gray tiptoed to the other side of the bed and his smile widened. Lucy snuggled into Gray's best friend and Gray tried his darndest not to scream out of twenty-four carat joy.

"This is pure gold," He muttered softly to himself as he pulled out his camera on his cell phone.

* * *

I might possibly be the dorkiest person in the world. Just thought I'd remind you. I haven't really been keeping up with the anime, and for some reason (in my mind) I thought Lucy had blue eyes. Thanks for pointing it out that they're brown, xjakx :D And that's another reason why I love reviews! I hope everyone is liking this.

joh4nn4


	15. Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias IV

Rated **M**, lovelies. Get ready for the fluff, because I'm lonely and I need a pick me up.

Hiro Mashima created Fairy Tail on a fancy (without evening trying, I'm sure). I created a mess when I crashed my Toyota Corolla two days before Christmas last year. Ah well, you win some, lose some.

**Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias IV**

When Lucy woke up, she noted she felt warm. It was pure bliss... compared to last night-

Her eyes snapped open at the thought. Last night- this morning- she was still with Natsu. She registered a few nagging things in the back of her mind. She couldn't remember going home last night. Lucy blinked. She also didn't know what time it was, and Natsu was blocking her line of sight.

Whoa..

Natsu's arms held her securely next to him on the bed that he and she were both lying in, covered with a thick, dark green comforter.

Oh. That was right. She couldn't remember going home last night because she never did. More importantly though, where Lucy was, she could easily get back to thinking on what Natsu smelled like.

It wasn't a musty smell.. It was clean and almost wild. She made a face at the thought. How else could she describe it without sounding like an infatuated fifteen year old? It was kind of smokey- but, as far as Lucy knew, Natsu didn't smoke. It was a little flowery, too. Lucy snickered at the thought of Natsu spraying perfume on himself. His face was less animated as she studied it; he was, after all, asleep. It held a tinge of red to it, as if he were still blushing. His hold on her suddenly loosened, and Lucy took the chance to stretch out her arms. She kept her right arm between her chest and Natsu's and draped the other one around his side.

She pulled up the comforter too, and then, with what little energy she had left from the mini tasks she had undertaken, she nuzzled deeper into his chest. As she began to fall asleep again, she noted that this was a first for her- falling asleep again after waking up. She grinned.

When she woke up again, she'd deal with with the fact that she was sleeping in the same bed as Natsu.

* * *

When Natsu woke up, it wasn't because he was completely done sleeping or because he had to use the restroom. It was because something was tickling his chest and he couldn't figure out what it was. He lethargically opening one eye and glanced down to see what was causing the disturbance. Then he opening his other eye to make sure he wasn't high.

Lucy's relatively small frame was huddled as close as humanly possible next to Natsu, and her slightly parted lips that were practically touching him proved to be the culprit. His arms were around her upperarms, holding her in a near death-grip. Lucy suddenly moved in her sleep, pressing even closer to the art professor. With a smile on his face, he found that he wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning.

Thinking about what had transpired last night, Natsu brought one of his hands behind Lucy's head and cradled it carefully. Then he laid his head back down on his pillow, just taking everything in.

She was unbelievably gorgeous. Her face was perfect in his eyes, especially the way it curved and dipped. Light blonde hair fell across her perfect face in the most natural way possible. Her almost impossibly small hand between the two of them wasn't delicate. Major, major turn on. It had callouses from where she had obviously been gripping a pen or pencil, writing for hours upon hours. As he studied her hand, he compared it to his own- holding his palm against hers. His easily encompassed hers, and he found that his was much more rough than her smooth, fair skinned hand. Though as he was pulling his hand back (feeling foolish for thinking she was everything he wanted and he knew nothing of what she thought of him) he was stopped.

"You know, I don't think I've ever been pampered before," Lucy began, "but looking at your hands... I feel like I've been treated like a princess." Her soft hand traced his as she looked up at him. He couldn't believe it.

"Am I dead? ... Is this real?" Her laugh sounded parched but was there all the same.

"If you're dead, then so am I. I'm pretty sure I'm real, though." He reluctantly let go of her, sitting up on the bed. Lucy did the same. His hair was off somehow, judging from the look on her face. She then reached up with both hands and styled it as best she could. She sat back down, took one look at him, and began laughing. Natsu glanced at a mirror hanging above the dresser opposite of the bed, and his mouth dropped in horror. He turned to Lucy and tackled her so she was lying underneath him.

"Redo it. Now." Lucy chuckled and smoothed down where she had spiked his rosy locks up into two horns. She messed it up with both hands and suddenly stopped, her hands behind his neck. She pulled him down closer and kissed his cheek.

"Guess what." He just looked at her, perplexed.

"Hmm?"

"I think I like you." He turned away feeling a blush creeping up on his face.

"Damn." Her face dropped. He didn't mean...

"Gazille won't ever let us live this down." Then she smiled at him and hugged him fiercely.

"But it's not like we're gonna go down without a fight, huh?" His laugh thundered through out the room.

* * *

Juvia rubbed her tired eyes and felt another sigh coming on. Of all days it had to be icy... If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was driving in this damned weather. Don't misunderstand, she loved a good storm just as much as the next person, but something about ice made her feel... unsettled.

Reaching her destination at last, she quickly parked and entered the school. She made her way to her classroom, thinking about the school year thus far. It certainly had been a plus to meet Lucy Heartphilia. Having another girl friend who wasn't Erza Fernandes was a gift from some higher being. After shedding her two coats and other weather deterrents, Juvia booted up her computer and set to work, entering grades she had forgotten to do at the last minute. Wearing faded jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, Juvia felt comfortable. If all went according to plan, she would be home within the hour.

Halfway through, Juvia got the feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned around and was shocked, to say the least, as her eyes settled on Gray Fullbuster. He was leaning on her doorframe, smiling that trademark smile of his.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, seriously wondering why the heck he was here on a weekend. Everyone who knew the anatomy teacher could vouch that he was an all around lazyass and a certified ('By who?' Juvia wanted to know) playboy, going out with girls left and right. He was losing precious time by being here with her. Juvia hated the fact that, everytime she saw him, she got butterflies in her stomach and a weird feeling in her chest.

"Why can't I come visit my favorite meteorology professor when she's not teaching or hanging out with Erza the Destroyer of All Things Pertaining to Fun?" Juvia shook her head, now hating the fact that she was smiling at his nickname for her friend, and turned back to her grades. Gray sat on the end of her desk as he continued to talk.

"I have something you might want to see," Gray started, wondering if she would so much as give him a second glance. However, she faced him completely and was curious.

"What's that?" He smirked and flipped out his phone. Navigating to the incriminating picture he took of Natsu and Lucy, he watched Juvia out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was down normally, but today it was up in a short pigtail. No make-up (not like that was a bad thing) and no glasses (definitely sexier). She crossed her legs and stretched her arms, while waiting.

"I think you'll really enjoy this-" He clicked on the picture and it popped up in front of his face; he smiled and then showed Juvia. She actually squeeled. Gray stared at her for a moment, having never seen her this excited about something.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Her laugh was gutteral and Gray realized he hadn't heard it in quite some time. Her smile that almost never graced her face when he was present shone brightly, and he couldn't remember what he was going to say to her. In fact he couldn't think. The only thing he was able to do was stare at her and wonder why he hadn't tried to get her to smile sooner.

Her eyes suddenly found his, and she stared back at him, smirking. Before he knew what was happening, a blushed marred his face. Juvia's eyes widened.

In all her years of being Gray Fullbuster's friend, she had never once seen him blush. Taking note that it was on her account, Juvia's smirk transformed into a huge, honest smile.

"Gray, you look like a tomato." He turned to say something to her, saw her bigger smile, and burned redder. He stood, muttered something and began walking toward the door.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" He stopped and pivoted on a foot to face her, Juvia, the second most heartless woman Gray had ever met (right behind Erza) and quite possibly the love of his life. She had just asked him if he was free.

"Why, what's up?" He wished he could smack himself for not thinking of anything smoother to say.

"I want to hang out. Watch a couple of movies... you know... just like old times. It's been a while since I've just... talked with someone. What do you say?" She had stood up, and took a step forward then looked down.

"But, if you're busy, I understand, it's no probl-"

"What time?" Her head whipped up, and she searched Gray's eyes. Then she grinned like a little girl.

"Come on over around 8:00- what do you want to eat?" Gray's smirk returned.

"Whatever you make. See you then, Juvia." With that he ran out of the room, yelling about something. Juvia felt her knees wobble and she collapsed onto her chair, feeling faint. And because she had just asked out him, Gray, the biggest flirt she had ever known ever and quite possibly the love of her life, a cry tore itself from her throat. She let a breath out slowly. He had said yes.

Before she forgot, she texted Erza quickly and smiled to herself as she finished putting in grades.

He had said yes.

* * *

The classroom went silent. No one dared say a word as Visca read the piece of paper out loud. Each word that slipped out of her mouth grew increasingly sappy and ridiculous. Levi sat there, unable to speak. Students turned to face one another with looks of pure disbelief on each other's faces.

Lucy was trying her hardest not to smile and look curious.

Then, of course right on cue, he walked in. Natsu wasn't far behind.

Everyone had their eyes on him, and from the back of the room somebody whistled.

Following close behind, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Levi McGarden was a wonderfully smart girl of seventeen. Her hair was naturally blue and she was never seen without a book in hand. She made it a rule of hers to treat everyone she knew equally fair and/or nice.

So, when she met Gazille Reitfox, he was no exception.

She had been reading in FTA's library, sitting at a table in the back when he came storming in, eyes ablaze.

"_Where the fuck is that asshole_?" Without so much as giving him a second glance, she made sure her bookmark was secure and stood up. A few seconds later she stood behind the screaming ninny. She didn't notice that he was still screaming when she pulled his hair by the ponytail. Hard.

"Okay, jackass, let's take a little walk, shall we?" She asked calmly, and began walking toward her destination- a poster of the libary's rules. She didn't think that Gazille could see her, but she made it clear that she was having none of his bullshit. He couldn't respond, what with how tightly she was holding on to his hair.

"One- No Running or Horseplay. That doesn't seem to be the problem. Two- No cellphones or MP3s. With all those peircings, I don't think you could use a cellphone anyway, so we're moving on. Ah, yes! Three, here we go. INSIDE VOICES. Hmm, there's the problem." Levi yanked one more time on his hair and let go. The second she did, he spun around, furious. Until he took a look at his attacker.

"What the hell?" Levi crossed her arms and stood her ground. Gazille was speechless.

"Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell in the library. I was getting to the good part of my book." With that Levi spun on heel and walked back to her table.

Needless to say, she was a real stickler for rules.

* * *

"Reitfox, you're failing English." Gazille glanced at his homeroom teacher and shrugged.

"So? It's not my fault the teacher's a bastard..." Before he could lay his head back down on the desk, the HR teacher continued.

"I figured you'd say that, so I knew I'd be doing you a favor of getting you a tutor." Gazille looked at the man flatly.

"What kinda bullshit is-"

"Ms. McGarden, please come in here." Gazille had no time to think of where he knew that name from because the blue haired bitch that dared to touch him last week came waltzing in. The classroom fell quiet. Students turned to one another, muttering their fears on Levi's behalf.

Gazille jumped out of his chair and glared at both the teacher and the tutor.

"What the hell-"

"Levi, you can take him to the library or study hall on the other side of FTA- he is your's for three hours." Before Gazille could run away, Levi had walked up to him, grabbed his hand, nodded to the teacher, and marched out of the room. Returning to his normal self, Gazille jerked his hand away from hers and glared holes into her.

"Like hell I'm gonna-" Levi spun on heel and stopped in front of him.

"You mean 'Like hell, I'm going to'. If you're planning on ditching this study thing, you've got a whole other thing coming, buster." Gazille looked her over. The last time he saw her, he wasn't really paying attention to her. He was on his way to kill Jet or Droy. Which ever one he found first. Now that he looked at her, really looked at her, he was shocked.

She must've only been 5'3" and she was about as skinny as his pinky. Her shockingly blue hair was pulled back into some kind of random braided thing, and she was gorgeous.

Before he could say something, she grabbed his hand again and headed for the staircase. Gazille noticed something.

"The Library is on the ground floor, dumbass, and I'm pretty sure the study halls aren't anywhere-"

"Who said we were going there?" The way she looked back at him, surprised him. It was as if she were challenging him. He found, with equal amounts of distaste and satisfaction, that he liked it. By the time he realized that she was still holding on to his hand, and her fingers had found the spaces between his own, they were on the roof.

She quickly found a secluded spot where the wind wasn't as strong and there was just enough room for the two of them.

"English as a whole is surprisingly difficult, so let's backtrack. Do you know what you're having trouble with?" She let go of his hand. Gazille was disgusted to find he missed the warmth of her hand, but he did. She sat down and leaned against a corner. He begrudingly sat down opposite of her.

"I understand everything just fine."

"So when I ask you what's wrong with this sentence: my dog has been hit by a car, your answer is...?" Gazille rolled my eyes.

" 'My dog has been hit by a car' is passive voice. For clarity, you write it as 'A car hit my dog'." Levi stared at Gazille. He glared back at her.

"You just don't do any of the work, do you?" She asked, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

"Shut up." Gazille looked away, crossing his arms. So what if he didn't do any of the work? It was all pointless.

"Yeah, you don't need me. You'll be fine; we just have to get you motivated... so what motivates Gazille Reitfox?" At the seemingly innocent question, Gazille found himself a little embarrassed.

"Nothin', mind your own business," he growled out.

"You should've said that ages ago, but I guess I've no choice but to take you under my wing." He looked up, plain faced. Really?

"Dude, I'm a senior," Gazille said, trying to make the crazy bitch understand that he wasn't long for FTA. Levi's smile widened.

"And? I'm a junior. Whatever. Well, I've got nothing else to do for the next three hours. What about you?" Gazille eyed her oddly.

"What? Just a question."

"Nothin'. But now I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day." Her smile was doing strange things to his insides.

"Guess it's just you and me." As much as Gazille hated the way his heart skipped a beat when Levi said 'you and me', he found himself drawn towards her. After a few months, of tutoring every other day with Levi, he had convinced himself that it was her perfume that made him physically ill. Pfft. Yeah, right.

Damn hormones.

* * *

Gazille didn't understand why everyone was looking at him like he had grown six eyes and another set of legs.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" He turned to look at the teacher and she was being surprisingly civil. She and Natsu, that asshole, must've done something.

That's when the laughing started. He just stared at the classroom full of sophomores and juniors. They had never dared to laugh at him before- what the hell changed that? He turned to look at Levi, and something in him jumped. She was bright red... and looked like she was about to cry. As the laughing got louder, Visca handed him a piece of paper. She snickered. Did none of them notice Levi's expression?

As Gazille read the love letter (who couldn't tell from all of the hearts and pink -puke- on it?) he found himself appalled. Who the heck could write such complete and total...

_Shit. _

Why was his name signed at the bottom?

Suddenly, Levi stood up and bolted from the room. The laughter intensified. Before Gazille could think, he was running after her. Down the hall, up a staircase, through a classroom, up a different hall, up another staircase. Jesus, she could run. By the time he had caught up to her, she was sitting in her teaching corner on the roof. She pulled her knees close to her and her head rested on her arms.

He didn't know what to say.

Fuck, how was he supposed to know what to say? For one, he didn't write that atrocity of a letter, but.. two... that didn't mean she _wasn't_ the butter to his toast. Or the icing on his cake.

"Goddammit, Levi, I _like_ you. Okay? I didn't write that- that thing, but that doesn't change how I feel!" Ugh, he wanted to chop off his ears and his tongue; for as long as he lived, he wouldn't ever forget what he said. He was not supposed to be this... this much of a _bitch_ when he told her how he felt. She looked up slowly, and he noticed she was still crying.

"Why are you _crying_? Do you really hate me that much?" Gazille had knelt down next to her, trying to make her look at him. Her face glowed bright red, and he wiped away her tears with toughened hands. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes tightly.

"N-No... I'm just... _embarrassed_." Gazille deadpanned.

"Do you always cry like this when you're embarrassed?" He asked, clearly confused.

"No! No. It's just... It's just that.." She wiped her eyes and looked at him clearly.

"I don't know _why _I'm crying, but _I like you too_, and, and it's _stupid_ that I'm _this _upset about a _stupid_ letter that you _didn't_ write and now I'm _rambling _and-"

Gazille hadn't heard anything else after she said, "I like you too." He didn't hear her cries or continuation of some pathetic excuse for an explanation. He didn't feel her hair in his hands, or her hands behind his neck. He didn't notice how close she was to him now, or the fact that he was kissing her.

The only thing he felt was her heartbeat, and he was happy to register the fact that it was racing as fast as his.

* * *

Fuck yeah! I liked the way this chappie ended, and I love summer sooooooooo much. I'm off on a float trip, so I won't be able to respond to reviews as fast as normal, but that doesn't mean I won't be hauling ass the second I get back! I can't believe how amazing the soundtrack to Fairy Tail is. (It's so amazing, it has me transcribing it for viola!) Anyway... If you're still reading this, give yourself a pat on the back. And if you actually just gave yourself a pat on the back, go get help. Pronto.

Je t'aime, mon petit chou! ... To the single reader who wants to be my little cabbage.

Gah, it's way past my bedtime! I adore you~!

joh4nn4


	16. Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias V

Rated **M** because I don't think anyone should have to read what I call my lame attempt at drama (cough**shit**cough)! I think I'll be posting this as a seperate story later, so by then you won't have to deal with my spiel.

Huh. I can't think of anything particularly funny to put as a disclaimer... OH GOD, THE END IS NIGH! (H. Mashima still owns Fairy Tail)

**Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias V**

Lucy did feel a little bad when Levi ran from the room crying, but the second she came walking back through the door, hand in hand with Gazille, she couldn't help winking at her. Levi smiled, haphazardly.

When Gazille asked her about the letter after school, she just whistled and told him that she could now tease him as much as he teased her and Natsu. To her joy, Gazille flushed a light pink.

Speaking of Natsu, she lost track of him once her students began to laugh at Gazille. Once she was done teasing the senior, she packed up her stuff and headed towards his room. The second she put her hand on the door handle, the door flew open. Lucy had but a moment to dodge the flying form of Gray. He flipped on to his feet and stood up, smiling shakily.

"Hello there, Lucy. Didn't see you there. Natsu's inside if you need 'im. See you 'round!" Before she could ask him anything, he took off running. She smiled and shook her head. Upon entering the classroom, she found Natsu sitting at his desk, his back to her.

"Hey, Natsu, I-"

"Gray, get the fuck out of here, and I swear to God if you show her-!" He turned to face her completely and was on his feet before he realized he was talking to Lucy. His eyes widened and he sat back down, blushing.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucy admitted that it was a little scary to have him yelling at her, but she shook off that fear when she remembered it was directed at Gray.

".. I'm sorry." Lucy smiled at him and sat down in the desk closest to his own. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," he continued, not meeting her eyes.

The room felt like it was muted as Lucy looked at him.

"Hey, come over here." Natsu looked up at her, shamefully, and stared for a moment.

"I mean come sit with me. Let's talk." He stood up and walked two steps to be closer to her. She stood up, too, and smiled blindingly up at him. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around her and she smiled into the embrace. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply. For a while longer they stood like that, until Lucy kissed him on the cheek.

"What's bothering you?" She asked, honestly concerned.

"... Gray." She laughed as they both sat down on the floor, Natsu's arm around her shoulders. They were leaning against the table Natsu had been standing on the last time she was in his classroom.

"Gray doesn't make you fly off the handle like that. What did he do?" For some reason Natsu got bashful and muttered, "He's just being stupid." Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing she probably wouldn't ever get a straight answer.

"Well, let it go. It's not like it'll kill you, hmm?" He looked at Lucy and pulled on her hair tie, freeing her bun of golden locks. As her hair tumbled down her shoulders, she felt him move closer.

"You're much prettier with your hair down," Natsu whispered huskily against her jawline. He kissed her neck and cupped her face with a calloused hand. Lucy gasped softly at the sudden turn of events. Mere centimeters before Natsu was going to kiss (like a for real, for real kiss!) Lucy, a knock on the door made the couple jump apart.

"Natsu, you still here?"

God, Gray had impeccable timing.

The two scooted apart in the split second before Gray saw them. He wore a smirk, but said nothing.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"Well, Juvia was looking for Lucy, and I figured she'd be in here with you... why are you two so flustered?" Lucy stood up and smoothed down her hair, glaring at him.

"Shut up, Mr. Fullbuster," she tried her best to still look mad at him, but there was no helping it. He was so hopelessly silly. She smiled at him before turning towards Natsu and kissing him on the cheek for the third time.

"I'll see you later, Natsu." Lucy faced Gray, asking, "Don't be such an ass to him, all right?"

* * *

Juvia had been asking after Lucy that day because they had to start planning for the spring dance. Erza's promise of Lucy only being partially up to her eyeballs in extra work quickly proved to be empty. As days melded into weeks, and weeks into months, Lucy found she spent all of her free time planning the damned dance. She didn't even have time to visit Natsu's cafe in the mornings anymore. She had to think about all of the stupid, little details, that anyone normal wouldn't think twice about.

The colors were easy enough to deal with (they were a mix of white, peach, and rouge). Then Lucy had to think of the photographer, and where they'd be set up. The tickets sales were going smoothly at least, but the second Lucy found something was going well, she came up with three things that weren't. The refreshments- she was proud to say she had roped Juvia and Gray to be in charge of that- and the music were all lined up well enough. Thank God for Erza Fernandes. The woman could just look at someone the right way and they would bend to her every will. But then there were the napkins.

"**Fuck napkins**!"

Lucy froze realizing she was still in the middle of class when Erza had called her to inquire about the status of the napkins and whether or not they'd been ordered. The bastard who was in charge of designing them, and printing enough designs on to all of them, and actually delivering them was being a pussy, and Lucy had had enough.

Lucy flushed, and excused herself from her classroom, to seethe at Erza in the hallway.

"Mrs. Fernandes, the man won't do shit! I've called him twenty times and still nothing. It's like he's just doing it to piss me off!" Erza laughed at her friend's distress.

"This all because of _you_," Lucy concluded, viciously, "I haven't had a weekend to myself for the last five months! And, please correct me if I'm wrong, I'm pretty sure that Natsu won't even talk to me anymore! I spent my holidays alone, and when I did get to speak with him it was only for a minute at a time- And it's all your fault!" Lucy knew her reasoning was stupid, but she needed to blame someone. The most she saw of Natsu anymore was in passing between classes, and she missed him terribly. Erza smiled into the phone.

"Lucy, I can assure you, Natsu is deeply in love with you. He's been just as busy with his students and I wouldn't be surprised if he's having the exact same conversation with Gray right now."

"GODDAMMIT, GRAY! She probably hates me now!" The said anatomy professor held his cellphone a foot away from his ear as his best friend wailed over the receiver.

"I can't remember the last time I've seen Lucy outside of work, and I haven't told her _anything_ yet, and we haven't even kissed, and this is all your fault!" Gray sighed.

"How the heck is it my fault? Natsu, firstly, she kissed you on the cheek that one time, didn't she? Plus, what do you mean by 'anything'?" Waiting for his friend to explain, Gray poured himself a cup of coffee. At least he thought he did. After spewing out the ungodly concoction, Gray told Natsu to hold on a minute. Then he stuck his head into the living room.

"Juvia, what did you do to the coffee?" he asked, miffed. Juvia looked up at him from her seat on the couch.

"I did nothing! You probably just drank the rest of my tea!" She glared at him and he glared back.

"You make tea in a coffee pot?" She looked at him, flatly.

"You don't?" He rubbed his temples and shook his head. The things he put up with.

"Don't you dare think of this as putting up with me," Juvia warned, turning back to her book. He shook his head, wondering when she learned to read minds. He poured out the rest of the tea, smiling evily to himself, and filled up his cup with water. He went back to paying attention to Natsu.

"I haven't told her I love her." Then he spewed out the water for a dramatic effect. (At least that's what he told himself.)

"Whoa... really? Dude, get on that," Gray had known Natsu most of his life. For him to admit that he anything but sorta, kinda liked a girl was bewildering. And he just said he loved Lucy. Gray listened to him for a moment longer, and then encouraged him to talk to Lucy. Pull her aside from class and ravish her or something, and (as predicted) Natsu hung up on him. Hearing Natsu talking so seriously made Gray stop a moment. He tried to think of the time he told Juvia he loved her... and then it dawned on him that he hadn't yet. Gray pocketed his phone and gulped down the rest of his water.

He walked into the living room, where Juvia was still reading at a measured pace, and jumped over the couch to sit next to her. She looked up at him briefly before returning to her book. Before she could object, he grabbed the book. Taking a look at the page number, Gray snapped the book shut. Juvia growled at him.

"Why? I was getting to the good part, and you just-" Gray grabbed her raised fist and pulled her closer. He captured her lips in a chaste kiss and pulled away studying her face. The woman was just intoxicating.

"What was that for?" She asked, half curious- half annoyed. Gray thought.

".. Because..." He kissed her again, running a hand through her hair. She leaned closer, embracing him with willing arms. He laughed into the kiss.

"I think I love you." Juvia pulled away suddenly, eyes wide. She was speechless. Gray took advantage of the silence and kissed the side of her mouth, acting on his words.

"... Whoa." Gray pulled away again, and looked at her closely.

"I profess my love for you, and all you can say is-" Before he could finish his sentence he was tackled on to his back. Juvia leaned over him, a hand on either side of his head.

"I think I love you, too."

* * *

The dance was only a week away, and Lucy supposed she should be ecstatic that the end was nigh. But thinking about all the time she had spent away from Natsu, she was worried things wouldn't be the same. She over thought everything when it came to being with Natsu. Heck yeah, she liked him a lot. Hell, she probably loved him. But the way things were playing out, she didn't know if she could scrounge up the courage to even ask him to the dance. (Another fun little tidbit that Lucy decided; it was a Sadie Hawkins Dance.)

As Lucy left for the day, her bag in hand and her room locked up, she glanced down the hallway. Her eyes stopped on Natsu's door. Why the hell was she even making this into a big deal anyway? He obviously liked her, and she obviously liked him. What was wrong with her? She suddenly found herself running towards the art room.

"I love her, but she hates me. What am I going to do, Wendy?" Lucy stopped short of rushing into the room, shocked. Natsu loved someone? She peered in and peeked at Natsu. His back was to the door and he was on his cellphone.

"There is no way she even remotely likes me anymore and she's outta my league, I mean, she's gorgeous and I'm just... I'm just..." He looked lost for a moment. Lucy's heart hammered in her chest.

"What do you mean 'What about Lucy'?"

The teacher's heart began beating even faster, but she suddenly felt very sick. He wasn't talking about her... He wasn't talking about her? Furious at herself for even thinking that they had been something, Lucy felt tears trickle down her reddened cheeks. She had worked her ass off for that goddamned dance and now she wasn't even going to be able to face the only guy she had wanted to go with? God, she really felt sick. She needed to leave now. She began slowly, walking sullenly, but she suddenly heard a second pair of footsteps behind her.

"Lucy!" She ran as fast as she could, not caring that she must've looked ridiculous, sobbing and running at the same time.

* * *

The second she got home, she threw up. Twice. The weekend wasn't much better. Lucy couldn't formulate any lucid thoughts, which scared the crap out of her, and she felt emptied. She barely got out of bed at all and felt like someone had hit her in the stomach with a bat. For the first time since she began teaching, Lucy took a day off when Monday rolled around. After spending two days confined to her home, well bedroom, Lucy felt fidgety. She had to do something. On Monday she decided to think. She needed to think. And when Lucy needed to think, she cleaned.

Her apartment had started off remote and bare and now it felt dirty and crowded. Lucy started in her living room, organizing junk and throwing away things she hadn't paid any attention to since she first moved to Magnolia. Blasting music as loud as her speakers on her stereo could handle, she fell into a rhythmic process. As Lucy dusted and vacuumed, her hazy thoughts cleared up. Knowing herself, Lucy figured she had jumped to conclusions- something she was prone and known to do. She hadn't even heard the rest of what Natsu said.

She prayed she was over thinking things again.

Moving on to the bathroom, she made quick work of the shower, sink, mirror, and toilet. Gathering all of the dirty dishes she lazily left around her apartment, she did the dishes and wiped down the counters in the kitchen, feeling slightly better. She liked Natsu as a friend and as that certain something more. Lucy nodded her head, confirming this fact. As far as she knew, Natsu liked her in that same sense. So, it wouldn't make sense for him to completely leave her in the dust like she assumed that he did.

But it had been nearly half a year. Lucy shook her head, making a face.

Half of a fucking year, and she couldn't have invited him out to do something? Anything?

Well, no wonder he'd move on!

"Gah!" Lucy screamed over the music. "I'm trying to be positive, but shit!" After screaming for a little while longer and assuring her next door neighbor that she wasn't being murdered (twice) she resumed her cleaning, scrubbing her windows a little more roughly than neccessary.

By the time she reached her bedroom, it was just about lunch time for Natsu. Which she then thought was stupid that she thought of that. Because that just got her started on her own pity party all over again. She hated herself for being so self-centered about the whole her and Natsu thing. She made her bed and picked up all over her dirty clothes, purposefully distracting herself by wondering how she could stand living in such filth.

Feeling like she had done something worth bragging about, Lucy settled into her couch and looked around. She felt like she had missed out on so much recently. But now that she really thought about it, she had so many fond memories of her friends from the past few months. She and Erza were pretty close now, and Lucy knew she could always count on Juvia if something came up. It was just strange how she'd been so busy with the dance. Hell, Juvia and Gray were living together now, and Juvia was working just as hard as her!

Why couldn't it be her and Natsu?

Trying to stay rational, but feeling like it wasn't working, Lucy pointed out to herself all of the reasons she hadn't talked with Natsu. The most obvious being the goddamned dance. One would think that after a week or two of preparations, everything would be hunky dory. Well, Lucy was living, walking, proof that that was entirely bullshit. The second reason that she came up with, after pondering it seriously, was the whole end of course exams for her english classes. Duh, that'd take up a lot of time to grade those. But why couldn't she have just called Natsu... she knew she had time to spare.

Lucy epiphanized that she might've been scared.

'Scared of what, though? Natsu's incredibly nice...' She thought, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

It wasn't that she was scared of Natsu himself; she was afraid, that after the initial time spent apart, things couldn't have possibly stayed the same. There was no way he couldn't have found someone more entertaining or pretty than a stressed out english professor. Lucy stood up, ridding herself of that thought, feeling that she needed to do something to get her mind off of everything. Without changing out of her sweatpants and white t-shirt, Lucy grabbed her purse and a jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

She couldn't regret her decision now, as she walked through the cafe's familiar door. Customers milled about and chattered at a lively level all around her. Feeling underdressed, Lucy sat at the bar where she had last time. A squeal pulled her out of her current state of mind and she looked up just in time to see a blur of black hair come barreling toward her.

"LUCY! You're alive!" Lucy laughed softly, feeling her eyes shining with unshed tears. She was so happy that Wendy was so happy just to see her.

"Wendy, it's been a long time. How've you been?" The teenager smiled brightly and sat down next to Lucy.

"Wonderful! Hey, why aren't you at work right now?" Lucy felt tears come on, and she swallowed, her throat feeling very dry. Wendy noticed the look on her face and freaked out.

"You got fired?" Customers surrounding the two looked at Wendy and Lucy strangely.

"N-No, no, I didn't get fired, W-Wendy." Lucy laughed as she cried. But her strangled smile warped into a grimace as she bit her lip. Lucy felt Wendy's arms around her as she cried as quietly as she could. She hadn't put cry in public on her list of things to do today. The people closest to her, bless them, did their best to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Wendy, I... I d-don't think- I'm sorry- I ..." She tried her hardest to form a complete sentence but everything just felt so raw and overpowering right then.

"Hey, shh. What's wrong? It'll be okay, Lucy. Deep breaths." As Wendy rubbed her back, the jingle of the door opening seemed so insignificant.

It was, until Lucy heard his voice.

"Lucy...?" The english teacher's neck tensed. She felt Wendy stand up next to her, giving her one more hug, before helping her stand up and face him.

Natsu's face drained of all color the second he saw Lucy's tear stained cheeks. Feeling like they were intruding on something very personal, every customer in the cafe stilled their movements and voices. Lucy wouldn't meet his eyes as she grabbed her purse and flushed a deep rouge.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" He had dropped everything in his hands to move closer to her, reaching for her arm. Her tears felt like they wouldn't ever stop; she'd never been more embarrassed. As his fingers closed around her forearm, she felt everything slow down. The look on his face tore at her heart; but, why was he so upset that she was upset? For a long minute, she kept silent. Clearing her throat softly, she wiped away tears that were immediately replaced with fresh ones. Her voice was hoarse, but it was there.

"... What... am I, to y-you?" She searched his eyes, hoping the answer would just show itself there somehow. Whoever said eyes were the windows to one's soul was a lying douchebag. He flushed red. God, what was she doing? Lucy snuffed out all of her rationale, and decided to just ask him... but she was going to bring this up here, in front of all of these strangers? Damn straight, she was.

"Lucy... You're Lucy." She brushed past him, only to feel him grab her wrist, roughly. She almost made it to the door. Almost. She whipped around and faced him, her eyes ablaze. He had the audacity to touch her after admitting she was _only _Lucy? The silent cafe had its eyes glued to the couple.

"... What, Natsu?" Her voice was strained and she wanted very badly right then to be invisible.

"You are Lucy," He paused, looking into her deep brown eyes with a timid expression, "my best friend," Okay, she had to compete with Gray now? Her glare held his eyes. He continued, "the most beautiful woman in the world," At this Lucy went numb. His free hand caressed her face, and he went on, "and the only one who could ever leave me feeling this terrified and breathless." Feeling like she had missed something, more tears poured out of her bloodshot eyes. He drew in a shaky breath, and Lucy realized his hold on her was also shaking. Her voice was small as his grip around her wrist lessened. She wanted only him to hear what she said.

"On the phone.. you said 'what about Lucy'? What the hell is-" She felt her entire body jerked forward and into Natsu's curt embrace. She struggled slightly, before he whispered harshly into her shoulder, "Everything. Everything was about Lucy."

Silence stretched over a few moments, before she flushed.

He looked at her, their faces merely inches apart. She was pretty sure at this point in the conversation, she could've melted into the floor and not cared. She should have known, but it was too late, and now she was mortified.

And she was crying _again_.

"She's out of my league, gorgeous, and I'm pretty sure she hates me now, but I couldn't care less," He had been talking about her. The rest of his words tumbled out of his mouth, as if he couldn't say them fast enough, "because I love Lucy... I love her. I _love_ you. Gods, I love you. I love you!"

The emptiness that had pooled in the pit of Lucy's stomach disappeared instantaneously. Her cries were raucous as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, with equal strength. She had never felt more relieved. He loved her.

A chill shivered through the cafe as customers' eyes widened.

"I... I-I..." Lucy found herself stuttering in embarrassment. She took a deep breath, and cleared her eyes with a sleeve.

"I l-love you, t-too." As a new wave of tears spilled over, his thumbs brushed them away gently. She loved him. And he loved her. Nothing had felt more right the moment his lips found hers and her hands ran through his hair.

A strange noise slowly built up force and, before Lucy knew what was happening, the entire cafe was on its feet, cheering. She closed her eyes as he held her there. He kissed the top of her head.

The cheers didn't stop for quite some time and even when things had quieted down, people still came up to the couple.

"I've never seen something so... so genuine in my entire life." Lucy looked up at the elderly woman as she smiled at Natsu.

"Congratulations." She turned to face Lucy and genuinely smiled.

"I'm so very happy for you, young lady." And in the next second she was gone. Before Lucy knew what was happening, a bright flash engulfed the room. A second later, once the spots had disappeared from Lucy's line of vision, she heard a familiar laugh.

"I think that one will fit nicely in the kitchen, don't you, Juvia?" Lucy spun around. Gray, Juvia, Gerard and Erza all stood in front of Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was flabbergasted.

"What... what are you doing here?" Erza smiled.

"Well, when Natsu didn't come back from lunch, we figured he was dead... So, we all took the rest of the day off- for mourning purposes, if anyone asks." It was then it dawned on Lucy that she had the most amazing friends.

"It's about damn time!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Congratulations, Lucy! You look so at peace with him!" Juvia hugged Lucy with everything she could muster, and Lucy found herself hugging back just as hard.

"I told you he loved you deeply," Erza said as she messed up Lucy's hair and hugged her with Juvia. Gerard smiled at her, and she laughed back.

Gray suddenly pulled Lucy aside and left the others to each other.

"Luce, I'm happy for you guys. Kick his ass when I can't, m'kay?" She nodded, blushing.

"That's not all... I'm sorry for the times I interrupted you two." She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Ah, could it be that you don't know...?" He scratched his cheek with a finger and flipped out his cell phone. As he pressed a few buttons he began to explain himself.

"That one time that Natsu yelled at you... but it was actually me he was yelling at..." Lucy thought for a minute, and remembered, feeling embarrassed that she had forgotten in the first place.

"What about it?" Gray smiled.

"This is what he didn't want me to show you." Lucy stared at the picture on the phone. Natsu had his arms wrapped tightly around her and they were both sound asleep by the looks of things. Lucy's memory worked in double time then, recollecting their plan to get back at Gazille... and what had happened thereafter. She smiled and was surprised to feel warm arms snake around her waist.

"I was pretty pissed. Gray, don't do that again." Natsu looked at the picture and then looked at Lucy.

"I think... I think we look good together." Lucy nodded, unable to say anything else as he held her close. Gray smiled and took back his phone.

"Remember what I said, Luce. Congrats." With that he spun on heel and draped an arm around Juvia's waist when he reached her. Lucy noticed, with much delight, that Juvia did not try to kick him in the groin this time. The the day wore on, and evening turned to night, the cafe lit up the same, wonderful orange that Lucy had grown to love. Eventually, Gerard and Erza left hand-in-hand, both winking suggestively at the new couple. Gray and Juvia were next, Gray flipping off Natsu and Juvia waving at Lucy. Finally the only ones left were her, Wendy, and Natsu.

Wendy smiled.

"I can't wait to see how that picture turns out. It's gonna be awesome, and I know the perfect spot for it!" Natsu and Lucy looked at one another then back at her.

"That's wonderful, Wen." Natsu glanced up at the clock and yawned.

"Well, it's gettin' late. I'm walking Lucy back, 'kay?" Wendy nodded and waved as the two interlocked fingers and left for Lucy's apartment. It was a comfortable silence that fell over the couple as they enjoyed the crisp, night air.

"Luce, I love you." She looked up at Natsu and smiled, a question on her lips.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stop myself from saying that now that I can... it's unreal... not in a bad way!" He sputtered, trying to play off his blush. Lucy giggled.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, as corny as that sounds... I freak out about stupid, little things." She felt him move closer as they reached her apartment.

"Nothing you consider important enough to freak out over could be stupid. Or little."

"But, with the whole cellphone conversation... that should've been just a normal conversation between you and Wendy, and I eavesdropped and-" He silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Because you care what I think about you. If I were you, that's not something I would take lightly, Lucy." She rested her head on his chest for a moment before opening the door.

"You're welcome to come in, if you want." Natsu looked down at her and smiled, but shook his head.

"Not tonight, I've got some explaining to do about missing school, and some work to make up- But I'm holding you to that offer." Lucy grabbed his hands and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"I love you, Natsu. Good night." He kissed her back and left, smiling.

* * *

"I love her, but she hates me. What am I going to do, Wendy?" Natsu scratched the back of head, agitated. After his conversation with Gray he turned towards Wendy, praying he would have a better answer to his situation than ravishing Lucy.

"Natsu, don't be stupid. Lucy loves you. L.O.V.E.S. you."

"There is no way she even remotely likes me anymore and she's outta my league, I mean, she's gorgeous and I'm just... I'm just..."

"What about Lucy?"

"What do you mean 'What about Lucy'?"

"I mean how do you think she feels, Natsu? When has she ever lead you to believe that she hates you? Have you seen the way she looks at you at all, you dolt?"

"I don't know what she thinks of me, Wendy, but that still doesn't help me with telling her how I feel..." Wendy smiled slyly.

"Natsu, what do you feel exactly for Lucy?"

"Gods, I can't imagine a day without her. She's my everything. Everything. Seeing her alone is enough, but we hardly talk right now." The teenager sighed.

"Natsu- make it a point to talk to her. You are clearly enraptured with her. Now, I'm hanging up. Any other questions before I go?" Natsu shook his head.

"None, thanks, Wendy."

"Anytime. And Natsu? Please tell her you love her soon. I want to be Auntie Wendy. It has a catchy ring to it, no?-"

Natsu hung up before she could continue.

* * *

OMG. Haha, that's about all I have to say. I had no idea I could write like this. I mean, I never even began to imagine that I could write anything more than oneshots. (Oh geez, now I'm freaked out that what I'm writing sounds like rambling!) I love, love, love, love, love you readers. Thank you for all of the feedback.

This isn't over just yet. One more installation to come! And after that?

...

Bah. Hell if I know.

joh4nn4


	17. Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias VI

Rated **M** everyone. (In case you forgot.) 

Hir0 M45him4 ownz F4irj T4i/. Thi5 n00b d035n't.

**Bigfoot Hunters and Double Begonias VI**

**An Epilogue... Of Sorts**

Her white dress stood stark against the warms hues of the rouge and peach decorations that covered the dance hall. It clung effortlessly to her picturesque form and rippled all the way down to the floor, hiding away her bare feet. Her hair was twisted and knotted into an amazingly intricate design that framed her face perfectly. Lucy didn't look good; she looked like a goddess.

She smiled as serenely as she could given the circumstances.

It wasn't that she was severely put out; the dance had magically (no pun intended) come together at the very end. The glittering strands of light that hung from the cieling at odd intervals created the perfect ambience, and all of the odds and ends fit together seemlessly. Even the napkins came out all right.

Lucy's feet hurt, though.

Noticing a certain pair of dancers stop for a moment and then walk towards her, Lucy's smile morphed into a genuine one.

Levi's wonderously blue locks were pinned back into an elegant bun and she work a rusty pink gown that fluttered to an end just below her ankles. Her eyes positively sparkled when she found Lucy standing at the edge of the dance floor, watching her students dance the night away.

"Ms. Heartphilia!" Levi waved and took Gazille's hand as she made her way towards her favorite teacher.

"Good evening, Levi," Lucy turned toward her student's date, "Gazille." He wore a simple tux and a matching rusty pink tie. Lucy chuckled softly, grinning.

"This turned out wonderfully, Ms. Heartphilia! I mean, the colors are just gorgeous and the lighting is just right! Kudos to you." Lucy basked in the glow of Levi's compliments.

"Yeah, 'salright." Lucy beamed at Gazille. His menial approval went a long way for her.

"So," Levi went on, smiling, "where's your date?" Lucy turned to her and shook her head, tsking the fact that her students all knew about her relationship with Natsu.

"Actually, I'm... not exactly sure." Lucy scratched her cheek, laughing softly. Natsu had told her that he would meet her there seperately, so she had gotten ready with Erza and Juvia. Lucy couldn't help feeling a little nervous. She knew Natsu wouldn't stand her up, but there was just this worrisome feeling that frayed her nerves. Then, there was that incident- with her shoes and Juvia's meltdown... but that was only slightly disquieting.

Snapping her out of her daze, Levi smiled at her and winked suggestively- Lucy was sure of it. Gazille was rubbing off on her. At that thought, she face palmed her inner self; she and Natsu had created a whole new monster.

Turning to try and find Erza, Lucy found herself face to face with a barrage of ... yellow flowers. Attached to the yellow flowers were a pair of hands that Lucy knew very well. Most of her anxiousness flew out of the window with the sight of those hands.

Upon closer inspection, and sniffage, the english professor gasped.

Natsu's smug smile made her laugh. He was holding a bouquet of bright, yellow double begonias. She took the bouquet, speechless. Then she threw her arms around Natsu's neck and held him close as he whispered to her.

"I had to battle Bigfoot's bodyguard for those bad boys. That damned unicorn has a mean left hoof." Lucy found herself laughing so hard, she was crying. Of all the stupid things for him to remember... She whispered back into his ear as he kissed her temple, "I don't know what to say, Natsu. They're gorgeous." His smugness softened as he leaned back, so Lucy could admire the flowers once more and set them down somewhere safe. Before she did, he picked off one of the blossoms and tucked it into her hair. She picked off another and tucked it into his jacket's pocket.

Natsu noticed her feet, when she set down her bouquet. When she returned, he lifted up her dress slightly. Lucy blushed crimson.

"What are you _doing_, Natsu?" He nodded, once confirming that she had no shoes on, and then released her ball gown.

"Where are your shoes?" Lucy looked at him plainly for a moment and then answered, still slightly piqued.

"Eh... they broke. Long story short, the heels cracked off." He raised an eyebrow at her reddened visage.

"What are you so red for, Luce?" At that, the woman burnt a deeper red and sputtered. Natsu smirked, devilishly. He hugged her close to him, whispering once again for only her to hear.

"Natsu, leave the poor woman alone! Can't you see she's flustered?" The couple looked up at Erza and Gerard as they waltzed in their direction. Erza wore a stunning black dress that only she could pull off; Gerard was dressed smartly and had an arm protectively around his wife's waist. Natsu grinned childishly at Erza.

"I can't help it. She looks ravishing." He kissed her forehead and Lucy smiled, albeit a little embarrassed. Erza looked at her husband knowingly and laughed.

"Well, remain decent. I don't want to have to kick you out of the dance because you can't keep your hands to yourself." With that, the red head guided Gerard in the opposite direction. Once they disappeared into the crowd, Natsu turned to Lucy.

"So... how exactly did your shoes crack?" Lucy laughed and shook her head as she told him how Juvia thought she saw a peeping tom when they were changing at her apartment. She left out the way she flipped out.

Mostly.

Natsu shivered.

"Juvia's always been violent... and scary."

The two continued visiting and observing as the night wore thin. The couple ran into Gray and Juvia as they went to sit down after dancing. Juvia wore a pale blue dress that seemed to hang from her side and fade to the floor.

"Lucy, that's a beautiful flower!" Juvia and the blonde wandered a little further away to continue on about the flowers, their dresses, Natsu, and Gray.

Natsu turned his head to gaze at Lucy. He smiled. Gray rolled his eyes, but said nothing for a moment.

"You know, Gray, she's wonderful." Gray looked at Natsu then, really looked at him, to make sure it actually was his best friend. Natsu eyes softened as he spoke of her.

"I don't know how I ended up so lucky. God, look at the sap I'm turning into." Gray laughed.

"But she's worth it, right?" he asked, grinning. Natsu turned to him, serious.

"Wholly." Gray nodded, feeling a laugh come on. He could relate.

* * *

All too soon, the lights came on and the music faded into nothingness.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the best spring dance FTA has ever seen." The princepal had gotten up to say a few words on behalf of the school and the administration. As his speech was ending, Lucy went to retrieve her flowers.

"Before I'm through, I have one more special announcement to make... Miss Lucy Heartphilia, would you be so kind as to join me up here?" Out of nowhere a spotlight shone down on the transfixed woman.

"Don't be shy, come on up!" An eyebrow arched, she made her way toward the princepal. Lucy walked up the stairs to a stage that had been set up for the event. Taking her place next to Princepal Makarov, Lucy fidgeted nervously.

"Lucy Heartphilia is a first year teacher this year at FTA, and I've heard nothing but positive things about her classes. Of all the people whom I've come to know, she's positively one of the most brilliant professors I've ever met. She has yet to complain about one thing, and she works her ass off." Lucy started then, wondering what kind of princepal cusses in front of his school like that.

"It's because of Lucy Heartphilia that this dance was spectacular. She has done amazing things this year, and I hope I'm not the only one who's looking forward to next year because of her. So, in honor of her being, quite possibly, the world's most wonderful hostess and equally wonderful professor, I'd like to bestow the title of FTA's Spring Fairy to Ms. Heartphilia."

The roar of the crowd was deafening. Lucy could feel the noise reverberate in her bones. She felt an arm around her waist and looked up at Natsu.

"Congratulations, Miss Heartphilia. Now, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Princepal Makarov faced the two teachers and laughed heartily.

"Looks like the fairy's been taken; Natsu, you're such a killjoy." Lucy looked from Natsu to the princepal, questions bubbling in her mind. As Natsu escorted her to the middle of the dance floor, he explained.

"FTA's Spring Fairy has been a tradition since I went here." Lucy raised her eyebrows at that information.

"Whoever becomes the fairy for that year is supposedly blessed with good luck and happiness for the rest of their life. It's judged depending on a range of different things, like devotion to FTA and the fairy's personality, but I wouldn't put it past the old man to judge based mainly on appearances." He put a hand around her waist, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He began to dance slowly, and Lucy found she could follow him easily.

"Natsu... why did Princepal Makarov call you a killjoy?" At this, Natsu pulled her close and kissed her, softly.

"Because. The man who dances with the Spring Fairy before anyone else shares that good luck and happiness with her for the rest of their lives." Lucy felt her eyes widen slowly at the implications of his words.

"Y-You don't have to take this as a proposal yet, Luce. Just think of this as a promise of a future... er... together." He quickly became bashful, and blushed brilliantly.

Lucy Heartphilia kissed him back, for the whole world to see. Or, at least, most of Fairy Tail Academy. Well, they were the only ones who mattered to her anyway. Then she laughed loudly because her two favorite things in the entire world were right before her eyes, and they were hers for the taking; a blossom of a yellow, double begonia and a Bigfoot hunter.

* * *

"That'll be five seventy-two, sir," Wendy stated, smiling brightly at the customer. The elderly gentleman toothily grinned at her. Giving him his change, she scanned the cafe. These wonderfully breezy spring evenings usually bore many customers, but she noticed (ecstatically) that the last few customers were leaving for the night.

She patted her apron down and locked up the cash register. Walking back into the kitchen, Wendy locked the back door and made sure the bathrooms were cleaned. Having completed everything on her to do list, she grabbed her pink purse from underneath the kitchen's centermost table. As she made sure she had everything in her purse, a picture hanging above the alcove where the chefs and cooks served up plates caught her eye.

She giggled softly, remembering that night very well- she had totally freaked out when Lucy started crying.

'Thank the gods that Natsu showed up for lunch,' she thought as she shouldered her purse. Wendy hummed to herself as she left that night, the picture of her brother and sister-in-law painted vividly in her mind's eye.

* * *

Well, I could ramble on about how this arc has been such a wonderful outlet and driving force for me to continue writing, but that's not really relevant, is it? So...

...

I love you, too. :D

j0h4nn4


	18. Euphorias and Cellphones

Rated **M** for cursing and suggestive situations. Reader discretion is advised, but not applied directly. That's head-on. And it's applied directly to the forehead.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail; I'm pretty sure if I did, Natsu wouldn't wear a vest. (However enticing vests are...)

**Euphorias and Cellphones**

I hear the melody, and something makes me smile. The grandness of it all and the excitement that forcefully takes control of my emotions nearly overwhelms me each and every single time. I'm not a music buff, or expert, or anything of the sort. I just happen to be in love with the way the symphony pieces itself together everytime they play this piece in particular.

It starts off slowly and calm, gradually building up to a tentative creeping melody that lilting vocals weave in and out of. The same resonance is passed throughout the strings and horns, picking up the pace a little. Trumpets sound off, perfectly in time with one another.

Then, it is upon me.

The driving force of the french horns nearly knocks me off of my feet and the strings- well, geez. I don't even know where to start with the way that they fly through notes with such precision. Before I can breath, the harmonies that were disonant and scattered throughout become a unified melody; I can't speak. Percussion that I don't expect suddenly pulls me back out of my bliss. This was new, but... it somehow sounds right.

Finding that I had closed my eyes, I open them feeling a little childish, but it doesn't really matter anyway. I'm frozen in my seat, goosebumps raising on my neck and arms. I shiver; the music reaches its apex. I bite my lip to keep from crying out.

It's just so perfect.

As the din of the final note rings itself out, I gaze at the symphony members. Some look the part of an aged musician, and others surprise me. In the back, I notice a young snare. He's smiling; God, it looks like his mouth has eaten half of his face in this enormous grin. I giggle because he's the first musician I've ever seen (picked out, really) that showed any emotion besides relief; relief that they made it through the piece. Before I realize the people standing up all around me, clapping wildly and whistling, the snare catches my eye. He winks smugly.

I stand up and clap until my hands are numb and red.

* * *

Leaving the theater was always somewhat bittersweet. I still remembered taking lessons here. It made me wonder what I could've done if I still had my violin. Shrugging my shoulders, as if it would rid me of unhappy thoughts, I trotted toward the crosswalk. The Monday evening moonlight gleamed down on me as I checked to make sure I had everything of value. The wind picked up and flung my loose hair about my face.

In that split second, apparently a lot of things happened at once. What I remember happening was that I ran into someone. I blinked from my new viewpoint on the ground. Noticing the other person grab something and offer me their hand, and nodded and took it, needing the help.

The first thing I noticed about him was that his hands were large and somewhat square. I felt slightly dwarfed- at least hand-wise. He let go of my hand and I tucked my hair behind my ears. Taking the time to dust myself off, I caught a glint of something out of my peripherals. My cellphone. I reached down and picked it up, inspecting the poor machine for any damage.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" I smiled up at the stranger's concern and nodded again.

"Peachy," I replied. His normal smile grew until it stretched from one side of his face to another. Of course, before I could do anything or point out that he was the snare who winked at me earlier, a rough voice interrupted us.

"Natsuu~ What's taking you so-" The two of us turned to face another man with dark hair. I recognized him as a cellist.

"Ah, so you've finally gotten yourself a lady friend, huh-" In a breath, the man was on his back wheezing for air. The percussionist's fist was much bigger than mine- I balled up my own fist in comparison. Feeling eyes on me, I looked up. The snare had his eyes focused on my fist.

"What are you, er... doing?" I looked at him flatly and held my fist up to his.

"Bah, you just have abnormally large hands..." I was rather put out. I mean, honestly. Were my hands really that miniature? I took my hand back and smiled.

"It's nothing. Thanks for the hand, earlier. You guys sounded amazing tonight." With that said, I spun on heel and headed home. I had left Plue with Levi, but I still needed to skedaddle.

* * *

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Where are you?

Luce, where the heck are you?

Plue is totally deflated, and I don't know what to do!

Plus, your dad came by again... I know you're at the symphony,

and all, but you really need to talk to him. I know, I know, I'm

preaching to the choir and all that shit. I'm just worried Luce.

So get your ass home, NOW!

* * *

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: Hot dates over friends?

Dude, you totally left all of us in the dark~!

Who the hell is she- and why the shit was she even talking

to you? Don't tell me your sleeping with her! Douchebag,

what kind of friend are you? :~[ Answers now, asshole.

* * *

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject:...

Umm, I know this is gonna sound weird, but I think I have

your friend's phone...

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject:

WHOTHEFUCKAREYOU?

* * *

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Pardon me, but...

Er... I'm sorry, but this is Lucy. I know you don't know me,

but it seems like I have your friend's phone...

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: Ah.

...

That makes things a little awkward. Oh! Your the girl

Natsu ran into- Shit. Err... Sorry, I guess? Haha (-_-')

This is Gray... errm... nice to meet you?

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: No worries

Hahaha, it's okay. Umm... yeah. It's nice to meet

you too. I'm just a little confused. I guess Natsu

and I have the same kind of phone..

* * *

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: I'm so sorry

I didn't mean to mess with you or anything, I think

I literally ran into your friend after the performance

tonight. Looks like we have the same kind of

phone and picked up each other's ... My name is

Natsu Dragonil. I'm really sorry for the

misunderstanding.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Hmm.

... I guess I have no choice but to believe you.

You aren't one of those creepers are you? You

didn't touch Lucy did you? Because if you did,

you've got hell to pay and I've got

_connections_.

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: NO.

I'm NOT one of those creepers, please don't kill

me. Anyway, I'm just letting you know this isn't Lucy.

I'm Natsu, and I'm going to text her now. Ok?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Asshole.

I swear to whatever higher beings there are, that if

you so much as send Luce a frowny face, I'll

castrate you. Are we _clear_?

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Really?

It's not like I'm _ravishing_ her by sending her

letters through a text, you crazy!

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Motherfucker!

Go to hell, you ass!

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Temper, temper

Calm down! Geez. I promise. I just want my

phone back. I won't be a creeper- boyscout's

honor.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Fine.

:~( Okay.

* * *

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Hello?

Umm, hey this is Natsu. You have my phone?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: AAAAIEEE~!

Holy shit, thank you so much! This is Lucy.

I have your phone; you have mine.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: ?

Why are you thanking me?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Duh.

Because it's you who has my phone. We

barely know each other, but barely is better

than not at all.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: I guess so, and..

Your friend Levi is crazy.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: I'm soooo sorry!

Omigod, what did she say to you?

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Haha

Something along the lines of castration if I frowned at you.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Oh.

Well... you'd better not frown. :~P Again, so sorry.

Her boyfriend is a little violent, and he's rubbed off

on her.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Whoa.

Dirty much? (Is that relationship .. okay?)

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: You're gross

Ew... Don't be one of those creepers. (Well, she was

pretty violent to begin with. I guess they work well

together.)

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Why does everyone think I'm the creeper?

And I'm totally not gross. Geez, well anyway, when

can we get together and trade phones?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Maybe because you are

I'm not sure. You can come by my apartment

tonight, I guess. Ah- Levi's there, though. So maybe

that's not such a good idea...

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Well, I'm not, for your information.

Gah. I'd rather delay meeting the _**lovely **_Levi until a...

...

I really don't want to meet her.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Then just what the heck are you?

Hahahaha~! Awww, I'm such a mean friend :~P Well...

I honestly don't know when I'm free next. What's your

schedule like? (Totally not being a creeper here)

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: I'm a knight who slays dragons

Pshaw- Yeaaaah right. But whatever- I've got

symph. practice on Friday, but I'm free afterwards.

Would I still be considered a creeper if I asked you to

dinner?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: No way- you're a fairy.

Depends on where we're going.

(and who the heck takes the time to type in "Pshaw"?)

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: How the fuck did you get "fairy" from a dragon slayer?

I know this crazy good barbeque place

across from the music hall...

(are you really one to talk? Who takes the time to put

quotation marks around Pshaw. Genius)

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Yup, you're definitely the Queen of Fairies.

I'm an English major. It's required for me to go on, you know,

breathing. (I know the place you're talking about; consider it

a date.) ;~)

* * *

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: OMG.

Hey, Levi. This is Luce. Holy crap. I've got a date.

I think I might've just died a little on the inside from

happiness. :~D

* * *

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Queen? Really? I AM MAN.

Wonderful ;~) I'll meet you... well, crap. Where do you live?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Okay, then, I'm picturing you in a tutu screaming that. Now you're just gay.

Wouldn't you like to know, you stalker? Haha, jk, jk.

It's the apartment complex down the street from the

Magnolia University's Library. I'll be waiting out front,

so you won't have to worry about for real, for real

stalking me.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Don't make me prove my manliness to you.

Awesome, I'll be seeing you then. Er... I know it's

kinda late for last names, but mine is Dragonil.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Okay, please no flashing on the first date.

Mine's Heart- Well... yeah. It's Heartphilia.

* * *

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: You've got to be kiddin' me.

You're going on a date with the dude who ran into you

and then stole your phone. Really. ARE YOU

SANE?

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: I know, right?

Yup. I heard you threatened him. C'mon Levi- you've

gotta lighten up. :~) Go kiss Gazille, or something.

* * *

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: What I had in mind wasn't quite that shortlived

Lucy Heartphilia. :~) Your name is pretty.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Oh, I could totally say something right now. No, Lucy, bad Lucy.

Flattery won't get you anywhere, my good ...

...

gay fairy.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Same here, "_bad Lucy"_.

I'm not gay. That would be Gray. And who is Loki?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: God, you're such a boy. Very mature.

I'll be sure to forward that to Gray. And don't respond to

Loki's texts. I've been avoiding him since we broke up.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: I can't help it. It's like tourette's.

Oh shit, am I going to have to punch him?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: You're terribly offensive, you know that right?

If I paid you, that be considered hiring a hit man, hmm?

Don't. I just want to be friends with him.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: At my best. You don't want to see me at my worst.

That would be a felon. Does that make me a rebound?

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: What if I said that I did?

Nah, I went out with him when I was like 14 and he was 15.

He just hasn't gotten it through his head that I broke up

with him, and I just want to be friends.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Whoa.

Please don't tell me that was last year and you're only 15.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: ;~D

I'm not going to take offense to that, I'm not going to take

offense to that, I'm not going to take offense to

that. I'm 23, asshole- I'm pretty sure told you that

I'm an English major.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: I think I'll pay for Friday night- you okay with that?

Just making sure you were telling the truth. I have no

intention of being a pedo.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Only if I can pay for ice-cream afterwards.

HAH. Could've fooled me.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Would it be weird if I asked you to marry me right now?

Well, that was slightly uncalled for.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Pretty much. As much fun as shotgun weddings are, I'd prefer being courted.

Haha, only slightly?

* * *

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Loki~ lucyslion

Subject: C'mon, Luce.

I just want to talk. I really miss you a lot. I can't imagine

my life without you. Call me, please- Luce...

**X.x.X**

To: Loki~ lucyslion

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Okay, asshole, this ends here.

Look, I don't know who you are, but Lucy and I are going out.

Stay away from my girl, you creep. And what the fuck

is with your name? If anything, Lucy's _mine_.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Loki~ lucyslion

Subject: Who the hell is this

There's no way Lucy's going out with you, douchebag,

she's in love with me. We're meant to be,

so you stay away from her! Why the hell do you even

have her cellphone?

**X.x.X**

To: Loki~ lucyslion

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Your pimp, bitch

Maybe it's cause I'm lying next to her in my bed

after... well, that would be indecent to send to her

ex. Fuck you. Move the hell on, bastard.

* * *

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Well, you're awfully quiet... I could get used to this

Just delete Loki's texts, okay? And whatever you do,

don't respond. He's crazy.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: You wouldn't make it through a day without hearing my voice

Okay. Will do. ;~D

* * *

So... I'm not sure if this is a oneshot or what. I'm not in direct opposition to not continue it, but (as I said) I'm not sure. (OHGODthedoublenegatives!) :D Tell me what you think, pretty please.

I just watched Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. (Whoot!) If you are a self respecting Zelda fan, or even if you kinda, sorta play video games, go see it. I think I died of happiness when the Fairy Fountain theme started playing.

Yay, calculus. Yay, comp 110. Zut alors, francais 110. (And oui, you french speaking peeps, I meant to say zut alors. Don't question it.)

Review, my pretties. You know you want to. :D (Oh, and I don't know head-on... or Fairy Tail. Or Scott Pilgrim vs. The World... so don't sue me.)

j0h4nn4


	19. Euphorias and Cellphones II

Rated **M** my friends because I really like to swear. A lot.

If I were Hiro Mashima, I would own Fairy Tail- alas, I am j0h4nn4. So I own... a plaid dress. Suck these little chinese nuts! (Ah... I'm not chinese... or a guy... I just like The Hangover. Something else I don't own)

**Euphorias and Cellphones II**

Lucy rubbed her thumb across the screen of his cellphone as she smiled to herself. She wore her dark, skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and her dark brown jacket. Deciding against trying to tame her mane of blonde locks, she pulled it up into a loose bun. Lucy had gone on dates before, and those took her ages to find out exactly what to wear and how to do her hair. She had never felt so at ease getting ready for her date with someone else. Okay, so at ease for a date with Natsu.

Natsu and her continued to chat late into the night the first night after the cellphone fiasco.

Lucy really couldn't get past the fact that she had only met the guy briefly in person and already felt like she had known him since she was four. The two cracked jokes at each other and Lucy found herself anxious to hear back from him the second she sent him a text. Levi kept giving her the evil eye, but whatever.

"Dude, I can't believe-"

"I know, I know, that you're 'going out on a date with someone you haven't ever met!' which happens to be false, missy. We've met, albeit briefly." Lucy interrupted, having heard Levi's spiel at least twenty times already.

"But what if he's-"

"We already covered the fact that he's_ not _a pedophile. Plus, I'm twenty-three, Levi. Pedophiles don't exactly prey on legal adults." Levi rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch that the two were currently lounging on.

"Luce, I'm just-" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Worried; I-"

"_Stop fucking interrupting me_! So I'm worried about my best friend! What of it?" Lucy wisely stopped talking and was nodding apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I know you're worried for my sake, but I'm a big girl; I can handle myself. Besides, if Natsu turns out to be a creeper, I've always got Loki." Lucy knew better than to mention Loki in Levi's presense, but she just couldn't help herself. Plus, it wasn't like she'd ever go back to the clingy zoology major. Levi's eyes flashed dangerously.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting that mess of a man come into our home ever again!" Levi stood up grumbling to herself and headed for the door. She grabbed her purse and jacket, yelling good-bye. Lucy sighed, and the door opened and shut with a slam. Knowing her, Levi was currently marching down towards Magnolia U's grand library.

When it came to Lucy's lovelife, Levi was such a downer. She had every right to be, seeing as how Lucy's boyfriends always turned into such weirdos, but the blonde felt like she was being treated as a child. Lucy knew Levi meant well, though. Looking up at the clock on the opposite wall, Lucy smiled and noted Natsu would be picking her up in an hour.

Pulling herself back into the present, Lucy pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and tapped her feet to a song that she had gotten stuck in her head earlier. Humming softly now, she surveyed the street that lay before her. Trees dotted the sidewalks at constant intervals of about ten feet. Lucy especially loved the trees this time of year. The vibrant yellows and oranges were really something to behold. Smiling to herself, Lucy picked out her favorite orange one down the street that grew in front of the library where Levi was probably cursing at her as she thumbed through her favorite novels.

"Lucy!" Shaking herself out of her stupor, Lucy looked up and behind her. Smiling that same face shattering smile, the pink haired man that Lucy had collided with less than a week ago stood before her- in all his dorky glory (Lucy noted). She felt a giggle rumble in her chest.

"What? No tutu? I'm put out." Natsu rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Wearing a tutu would hardly prove my manliness to you," he replied, eyes dancing in mirth. Lucy smiled warmly up at him.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to let me escort you to the most amazing barbeque place in this day and age?" He offered his elbow and Lucy looked at it for a moment before snorting with laughter. Natsu arched an eyebrow as she brought up her own elbow and hit his with hers. She explained herself.

"Natsu, if this is a date, then I'm going to have to ask you to hold my hand; you know how the normal humans do it, right?" His smirked and grabbed her left hand, completely enveloping it in his own.

"It goes something like that... right?" he asked as he snaked his fingers between her own.

Lucy beamed at him, knowing that her entire face was tinged a light crimson.

"Now, lest we arriveth late, my good woman..."

Lucy guffawed.

* * *

Levi huffed to herself as she watched Natsu and Lucy leave hand-in-hand from Magnolia U's library's second story window. She knew she shouldn't be such a jerk about Lucy's dating... er... choices... but she just fretted for her friend's sake. Loki had been an obsessive creep. Actually, he still was, and that never really sat well with Levi. As she sat, curled up into a near fetal position with her back against the wall of the alcove, Levi contemplated her actions.

Shaking her head in shame (she _was _being a jerk) Levi opened a small novel without an obvious title and delved into its contents, hoping it would somehow take the edge off of her personality.

Hours could've passed without her noticing it, and Levi didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone so she could... well, just be miserable. It wasn't just the whole blowing-up-at-Lucy thing that was eating at her.

There was also Gazille.

She and the auto-mechanic had been going steady for a couple of years now, but Levi felt like ... like...

"GODDAMMITWHAT'SWRONGWITHME?" Covering her mouth in shock at her outburst, Levi hurriedly looked around her, praying that no one of consequence was near enough to be battered by her foul language. The coarse voice that answered roused her bitterly raw feelings.

"Besides the obvious, Levi, I'm not exactly sure." Gazille stood not two feet away from her, eyes widened from her sudden, violent conniption.

Instead of yelling back at the older man like she normally would, Levi flushed red and collapsed back onto her seat. Gazille was by her side in a second, holding her arm.

"Levi, what's wrong..?"

Levi knew she must have been acting out of character for Gazille to ask her so directly what was happening. He had told her from the beginning of their relationship that he wasn't a man of sensitive feelings and he wouldn't ever write her any kind of songs or poetry (they fell under his category of relationship_ bullshit_). But, whatever. She mumbled to herself, trying to work out her feelings to herself before her murmurs were coherent and intelligible.

"Levi."

She forced herself to look at him, ignoring the water that had pooled in her eyes (and knowing it was spilling over), and searched his shocked eyes. Without saying a word, he pulled her into an embrace. He grumbled something softly to her as she struggled to regain her composure.

As he waited for her to calm down, Gazille's thoughts rushed through his head without much semblance of their usual organization. For instance, a normal thought sequence for Gazille went something like this: (1) If that motherfuckin' asshole ever shows his face around here again, I'm going to rip him a new one. (2) Well, look whose ass decided they wanted to be served on a motherfuckin' silver platter today! (3) I said a wrench, you ignoramus. W-R-E-N-C-H. (4) Who the _fuck _told you I'm gay? (5) **Must. Kill. Gray.** (6) Natsu's an oxygen deprived chimpanzee, dumbass. Don't ever listen to a man who _willingly_ has motherfuckin' pink hair. etc. etc.

However, as he held his other half in his arms, not knowing who or what had hurt her to the point of tears, the only thing he could think was something along the lines of "What do I do?" So, Gazille being a man of action and not words held her there and let her cry.

After what felt like eons to Levi, she wiped off her cheeks and rubbed already reddened eyes. Pushing gently against her boyfriend, he loosened his hold and watched her intently as she breathed softly- in and out.

"...I'm sorry, Gazille. I... er... I don't know how to ... explain..." His expression darkened.

"You're leaving me?" Levi spun to face him, irritated eyes wide.

"No!"

"You cheated on me, then," he assumed, visage still dark.

"Who the hell do you think I am? Never!"

"Then you killed Lucy."

"No, Gazille, I didn't kill her-"

"Don't say 'I didn't kill her so much as run her over' because that's still a felony."

"_Gazille_!" A ghost of a smile shone across her weary face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I just said I didn't know how to explain! I don't know, I've been bitchy, I don't exactly feel the best, and don't you dare ask me if I'm pregnant!" Gazille froze.

"... You aren't, are you?"

"... Gazille."

"Levi?"

"No, Gazille, I'm not. I'm just tired." Gazille hated the way it felt like he had been punched in the stomach when she said no, but at the same time, something in him soared. Before he could formulate words, he found himself leading Levi toward the exit of the library.

As the couple walked back to Levi's apartment, Gazille found himself jittery with this feeling.

"Levi, you said you'd never cheat on me."

"Yes, Gazille, that's because I won't," she answered, nearly automatically.

"And you said you're not going to leave me." She nodded, a small blush working its way up her cheeks and ears.

"... Yeah, unless you do something unforgivable." He smirked as she became uncomfortable with his sudden interrogation.

"Dude." He stopped walking and she continued on until his hold on her hand pulled her back.

"_What_? And what did I say about calling me 'dude'?" Gazille gazed back at her, hardly registering that she had spoken.

"Marry me." Levi rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking abo... about..." Her small blush burned onto the rest of her face and ears as she looked up to her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Marry me, Levi." As the woman before him floundered, for the first time in her life at a loss for words, Gazille's smirk melted into a smile.

"What the heck kind of proposal was that, asshole? 'Dude'? _Really_? Plus, I'm pretty sure I want to finish school first, and then what if I wanted to travel by myself before I settled down with you and, _dumbass_, you called me 'dude'! What the hell?" His smile stretched a little wider, knowing that this was Levi's slightly twisted way of saying yes.

* * *

Lucy felt herself smiling for no reason at all. Besides the fact that Natsu had barbeque sauce ALL over his face. Yeah, that had _nothing _to do with her current state of bliss.

The two of them had been sitting at the same booth for the past two hours, just talking and eating. Lucy had come to the small eatery many times before, and she waved to the waitress Mirajane after well into her date with Natsu.

"Hello there, Lucy. Who's your friend?" Mirajane's face then lit up in recognition.

"Goodness, is that you, Natsu?" Lucy looked from her friend to Natsu.

"Mirajane! It's been a while. How're you?" Mirajane smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well enough. Elfman is going back to playing the piano, and I'm working here... I'm not intruding on anything am I?" Mirajane eyed the couple suggestively and Lucy flushed. Natsu blushed smartly, but continued to smile.

"No, you're not, but I would like to get back to my date." Lucy laughed at his forwardness and she grinned as she offered him a napkin. He took it and Lucy thought his hand lingered a little longer than necessary- not that she was complaining. Mirajane clapped her hands together and giggled like only she could.

"Tha~a~at's wonderful! I'm happy for you two!" Lucy smiled and asked how the waitress how she knew Natsu.

"Ah, I used to be concert mistress for the symphony." Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit!" She clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment at the vulgarity of her language. Thankfully with the din of the drunks at the bar no one really paid her any mind. Except Natsu and Mirajane.

"Well, I must say I'm flattered, but I honestly wasn't expecting that much of a reaction, Lucy." Mirajane laughed airily. Lucy scratched the back of her head and shrugged.

"I'm kind of obsessed with the symphony, Mira. You know that." Lucy felt herself begin to skirt around the unsafe topic. Natsu eyed her for a moment and then smiled.

"Mira was amazing. She'd better still be playing, at least for herself." Natsu flashed her a look and the waitress nodded happily.

"I am, Natsu... Well, I'll let you two lovebirds finish your date." Lucy rolled her eyes at the statement but still felt a giddy rush of dopamine at being referred to as a lovebird. (The fact that Natsu was the other lovebird made it all the better.)

After another hour of conversing and just hanging out, the two decided to call it quits, and Lucy and Natsu headed for Lucy's apartment.

The night air was refreshing, but Lucy found herself leaning towards Natsu after a few bursts of colder air. The pink haired percussionist instinctively wrapped an arm around his date's waist. Lucy tentatively put an arm around his. He smiled at her shyness, and she rolled eyes, remembering there was no need to feel shy around this dimwit.

* * *

"Natsu Dragonil? Yeah, I know him. In fact, we've been ... friends since I was ten." Levi eyed her boyfriend, oddly. Ah, correction- fiancé. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea of getting married, but hell. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone other than Gazille. He sat next to her on the couch, eating ordered pizza and watching football.

"What kind of guy is he?" Now, it was his turn to look at Levi strangely.

"Why are you so curious about that idiot?" Levi sighed.

"I'm just worried about Luce, Gazille."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" God, Gazille was such a pessimist.

"Gazille. We're getting married. _Married_! I wouldn't have said yes, if I wasn't in love with... you..." Levi blushed, her mind catching up to her words too late.

"You know you never did say yes," He pointed out, cupping her face in one hand and pulling her in close.

"I'll marry you, you dumbass. Besides, without me, you'd be dead in a ditch." He kissed her then and she growled as his other hand tickled her side with its roughness. Before the two could continue, the door to the apartment swung open revealing a laughing couple. Levi sat back quickly, and looked up at Lucy and her companion who had yet to notice Gazille and herself.

"Hello there, loverboy." Levi turned on Gazille, who had just spoken, wide eyed. Natsu and Lucy both looked up and realized they weren't exactly by themselves. Levi howled with laughter.

"Lucy, you didn't tell me you knew Gazille!" Natsu shouted, smiling. Lucy turned to Natsu, incredulous, but also smiling.

"You didn't tell me you knew him either, dumbass." As the two reached an impasse, Levi grabbed Gazille's hand and guided him toward the door.

"Gazille and I are gonna crash at his place tonight," she said to the new couple, and under her breath she continued for only Lucy to hear, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lucy flushed a dark rouge and punched Levi in the arm.

"Just _leave_."

* * *

So, I promise the texting will be back full force next chapter. I just felt like I needed to write something (in my terms) legitimate. Haha, I didn't expect the whole Levi and Gazille thing to happen so quickly, but I think I like it. There will definitely be a wedding somewhere :D

I forgot to write in the last chapter what the inspiration was for the orchestra theme- How to Train Your Dragon's soundtrack (I don't own it- well I do, but not copyrighted... Gah, you know what I mean.) Man, it's such an awesome piece of work. The second half of the track "Coming Back Around". Go listen to it now and fall in love :D

Thanks for reviewing, lovelies.

j0h4nn4


	20. Euphorias and Cellphones III

Rated **M** my humans. I can't help myself; but, obviously, neither can you. :D

I own rubber bands. For my braces. _Not Fairy Tail_.

**Euphorias and Cellphones III**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: Duuuude

So... how many bases were stolen last night?

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: You're an ass.

Who the _fuck _wants to know?

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: And?

That wasn't an answer...

;~P

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Gray

Why the hell would I tell you how far I got with Lucy?

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: Natssuuuuuuuuu

Because we're friends and we're guys.

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: I was right

You _are_ gay.

**X.x.X**

To: Natsu~ firemage911

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: Fine, be that way

You're just upset you didn't get any.

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Natsu~ firemage911

Subject: Rgh.

Dude, shut the hell up.

* * *

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: So!

I want all of the details now, Lucy.

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Levi!

I'm not telling! You pervert :"P

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Luce.

I was surprised you two weren't all over

each other the second you were in the door.

Looked like you were getting along

pretty well.

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: OMG.

No we weren't~!

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Mah. You've fallen for him...

_Hard._

* * *

A man wearing a prim black tuxedo flipped a cellphone out of seemingly thin air. After dialing a number, he waited, praying for the other end to pick up.

The first ring? No response. 'Why couldn't she just answer?' was what he wondered everytime that same trill of notes reverberated in his eardrum. Thinking back, he probably should've been there for her. When his wife died, his world felt emptied. For some reason the existence of his only daughter seemed trivial, then. He should've done more for her. Why didn't he do more? Why didn't he try?

Gruffly shaking the thoughts from his head, the man reprimanded himself. He was trying now. And now was all that mattered.

The second ring? Still nothing. That same feeling of dread began to pool in the pit of his stomach. He wondered why he felt this way every time; it wasn't like she_ ever _answered. But the hopefully optimistic part of him, the same part that had been the reason he had gone so far with his business, was sitting on the edge of its seat. He examined his surroundings. They were bleak, practically weary. The once bright hues of his office had faded quickly as the monotony of his days smoothed the edge of his personality and very being.

But not right now.

Right now, he was the same young man who took the risk to start his own business all of those many years ago; the same man who had married out of his class, and loved so freely. He was the man he used to be and was trying so damned hard to get back what he lost.

Third ring? Normally he would've hung up. She never answered anyway. What was the-

"Hello?" The man's breath caught in his throat.

"..Lu.. Lucy..." The other end of the line was silent for the longest time. He was sure she had hung up, until her bright voice cut through the muteness of it all.

"...Hey, Dad."

* * *

To: Gazille~ levislove

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: I'm such a good friend

Lucy's talking with her dad right now. (btw, I like your

nickname ;P)

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Gazille~ levislove

Subject: But of course

Wow. I thought she hated him. (You're the one

who changed it to that, dumbass)

**X.x.X**

To: Gazille~ levislove

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Don't question me!

I think they're talking through it right now. I hope.

(You love me and I love you, so the name fits)

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Gazille~ levislove

Subject: Don't take that tone with me, young lady.

Well, whatever. What are you doing tonight?

**X.x.X**

To: Gazille~ levislove

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Ugh, you sound like my mother.

Dunno. Planning on watching some T.V. and

hanging out with Luce- but that's changed now, seeing

as how she's working out her problems with her dad.

Are you free?

**X.x.X**

To: Levi~ gazillesgirl

From: Gazille~ levislove

Subject: That's disgusting. I'm 100% man.

Yup. Come on over.

**X.x.X**

To: Gazille~ levislove

From: Levi~ gazillesgirl

Subject: Hah. Yeah, right.

K. See you soon.

* * *

To: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: Whoa.

Who changed your nickname?

:D I like.

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

Subject: I know.

Erza's pissed- obviously. She misunderstood

something.

**X.x.X**

To: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: That sucks.

Don't tell me, I don't want to be counted as an

accomplice to whatever she thinks you're doing.

Or whomever. ;P

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

Subject: Tell me about it.

Shut up. What did you want anyway? I have a

headache, so make it quick.

X.x.X

To: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: Haha!

Actually I was wondering if you had any information

about something of utter importance.

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

Subject: :P

I'm not telling you anything about Juvia.

**X.x.X**

To: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: O.o

But whyyyyyyy?

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Gerard~ twofaced twit

Subject: :D

Because she's a decent person, and you don't

deserve her.

**X.x.X**

To: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

From: Gray~ badassicebox

Subject: Asshole.

Fine. Be a jerk. See if I care.

**X.x.X**

To: Gray~ badassicebox

From: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

Subject: You're terribly creative.

I have to go anyway; Erza is about to start yelling.

* * *

Gerard rubbed his temples with both hands as if it would do something to help with his searing headache. Doubled over on the end of the couch, he prayed the pain would leave him soon. The fact that Erza had just stomped into the room, eyes ablaze, did nothing to soothe his already nauseating discomfort.

"Gerard, _what the hell_?" his dearest bellowed with every ounce of air she could muster.

"Erza, what's the matter?" He asked through gritted teeth, trying to smoothe everything over before he did something he might regret.

"How can you ask me, 'What's the matter?' like you don't know?" Her temper had never been something that he was afraid of; he knew it existed and he had always been able to find ways to calm her down before she lost complete control of her fine motor skills. But recently, it had been tense between the couple. She had been on his back every second, and he had jumped down her throat a few times in retaliation.

Now, the twenty-six year old woman was enraged, and Gerard had no idea why.

"Erza, sit down and talk to me like an adult."

".. Oh no, you did _not_ just insinuate that I'm a-"

"_ERZA_!" His voice morphed into something akin to a roar as he stood up to face her. She had stopped, taken aback that he would ever raise his voice at her. Crossing her arms sternly, she held her ground as he walked toward her. He stopped in front of her and held her gaze evenly. Gerard then pulled the red head into a tight embrace, nuzzling the junction of her neck and shoulder. The woman tensed at the unexpected gesture.

"Erza, what's wrong..? This isn't like you to... to..." he trailed off, not knowing what exactly it was she wasn't like. Feeling the warmth of his love's arms snake up his back, Gerard's grip on her tightened.

It was silent for a long moment.

"I ... I know. I apologize. It's... hard to put into words, Gerard." The older man pulled away from her and studied her face. Her utterly perfect face...

Before she could continue, Gerard kissed her. Bringing his hands up, he pulled away for a breath and cupped her face with them. His thumbs gently brushed over her cheeks and his fingers combed through her long hair.

"I don't want it to be like this, Erza. I want to be able to talk to you all the time without you flying off the handle. I want to kiss you without worrying that you despise me. Erza, I love you, and I want to know what's wrong."

Erza's arms fell to her sides as tears she swore she would never cry in front of him slipped down her face. The shocked expression on Gerard's face was enough of a reminder for her that she didn't cry very much, ever. She felt everything numb her feelings as she struggled against his arms to wipe away the tears.

"I love you, Gerard. I love you, I love you, I love you," she croaked out as he held her and rubbed her back in soothing circles. His able hands guided her toward their room. He sat down on the bed in front of her and smiled sadly.

"Erza, I know you do, I know. Love, I know. Please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her as she sat down next to him, listlessly.

"What's wrong, love... Please tell me." She took a deep breath, stared at his hands for a second.

"... I'm pregnant, Gerard." His widened eyes met her reddened ones.

"... What?"

"I'm pregnant."

".. Since when."

"It's been about a month and a half."

"H.. How?"

"Gerard, you are a grown man, don't you dare make me-"

"I know, Erza, I'm just.. just... _It's mine_?" She met his gaze evenly.

"Who else's?"

"It's mine."

"Yes, you dumbass."

"Mine?"

"YES."

"A baby?"

"Gerard!"

"A baby. Your baby, my baby... _our _baby..."

"Yes..."

"We're going to be parents."

"It's implied when a couple has a child, idiot."

"A baby..." Erza let her head fall forward.

"I'm going to be a father." She looked up at the man sitting next to her on their bed and took him in. His eyes were wide with wonder, his smile was brightening the entire room, and his deep, guttural laughter that she found intoxicating was bubbling over.

He then turned to her and kissed her senseless.

"What'll we name him?" Gerard asked her, after breaking off another kiss suddenly.

"Who says it's going to be a boy?" She replied, feeling the strange weight of her secret lift off of her shoulders.

"I can't handle raising a daughter; there'll be boys after her left and right!" He ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Assuming it's a girl, Gerard. And aren't you skipping a few years, honey? I'm only in my first trimester."

"Oh, Erza... why didn't you tell me sooner...?"

"... There are a few reasons."

"You were scared?"

"That was only one reason, sir."

"Well..?"

"Yes, I was. We've been married for three years now-"

"Three and a half."

"Thank you, Gerard," Erza rolled her eyes at him and continued, "but we haven't really talked about... children... What if you didn't want any?"

"_How could I not_?"

Erza beamed at him, and a couple of tears shined brightly as they fell down her face. Gerard kissed them away and rolled on top of her, his head over her belly.

"I bet he'll kick ten times harder than you."

Erza laughed loudly as she hit her husband over the head.

* * *

I'd like to apologize; I've been stressed with Calculus work and Comp 110 papers. My updates are going to be a bit off, but I promise they'll keep coming. I felt like writing an OOC Erza. So, she's preggo~! I love the idea of Gerard being a father. :D

And was that a foreshadowing about another couple? (Hahaha, I love Gray and Juvia...)

I appreciate everyone's input; I love you :D (As if you didn't already know that...)

j0h4nn4


	21. Euphorias and Cellphones IV

Rated **M** everyone. Don't ask questions you don't want answers to. :D

I don't own Fairy Tail; but, neither do you. Unless you're Hiro Mashima. In which case, holy shit, don't sue me!

**Euphorias and Cellphones IV**

Natsu smiled as he matched the number that was lighting up his phone to a face; he didn't think he'd ever get tired to her calls.

"Hey, Luce, what's up?"

"Hey, Natsu. Nothin' much. I'm... well, are you doing anything right now?" The pink haired man took one look at his paper that he had yet to edit and shook his head.

"Nothing, really. Why?"

"I just want someone to talk to for a bit," she responded, somewhat sadly. Natsu quirked an eyebrow. He stood up and grabbed his wallet.

"Okay, I'm on my way over."

"Huh- oh, you don't have to come over-"

"I know, but I want to. I'll see you soon, Luce." As he snapped his phone shut, Natsu headed out the door, feeling urgent for some reason. The streetlamps glowed a sombering orange as he jogged towards Lucy's apartment. Reaching the steps, a couple of stories below her room, Natsu caught his breath as he waved a hello to the doorman.

Finally reaching her door, Natsu knocked once and then tried the handle. The door swung open. Natsu's eyes darted around the room, restlessly.

"Lucy!"

"Yes, Natsu?" The said man jumped and turned to his right where Lucy was standing. He smiled and embraced her tightly.

"Everything all right?" The woman in his arms slumped slightly and shook her head.

"No. Thank you for getting here so quickly." Natsu loosed his grip on her and studied her round face.

"What's wrong, Luce?" She leaned her head against his chest and sighed.

"My dad called me. "

".. I take it that's not a normal thing." She chuckled softly, nodding curtly.

"What was the topic of discussion... if I may ask?" Lucy was silent but a moment.

"Me. Well, my mom and me."

"Is your mom well?"

"She died quite a few years ago, Natsu, so in a sense yes."

"Ah... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've come to accept it. The years after she died though, my dad and I... never saw eye to eye." The couple moved to Lucy's small living room, sitting down on her couch.

"I used to be a violinist," Natsu raised an eyebrow, "and I was going to play with the symphony. As second chair."

"My dad and I got into an argument about me even going to school- I'll have to tell you about my 'betrothed' sometime- and he broke my violin in half."

"... Okay, I'm not sure what I should be more upset about! The fact that you've got a betrothed or the fact that he just broke a violin like it was nothing!" Lucy smiled, unbelievably happy that Natsu understood the significance of what her father did.

"Anyway, he called earlier. We talked..."

"And?"

"He got the violin fixed."

"... The same one?" She nodded. Having Natsu saying it out loud made the whole situation so much more real. She cried softly.

"He might.. understand how much it meant to me." Lucy leaned into Natsu's chest as he hushed her tears. After a minute she took a deep breath. Natsu eyed her.

"So, now what, Luce?"

"... He said he'd call again. I said I'll pick up." Natsu laughed loudly.

"Lucy, that's good. Hell, that's great." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Now, who the_ fuck _is this betrothed of yours?"

* * *

Levi fiddled with the hem of her shirt and glanced up at her.

"No way."

She smiled; she knew she shouldn't have worried.

"No _fucking_ way!" Lucy screamed and jumped up in down, grabbing Levi's hands.

"When the hell did this happen?"

"About a couple of days ago..."

"LEVI! You're getting married! Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"You've been a bit preoccupied, dummy." Lucy nodded and then hugged her best friend tightly.

"Levi, you know what this means right?" The blue haired woman shook her head, confused.

"There's going to be little Gazilles running around all over the place!"

"_**LUCY!**_"

* * *

Erza quickly braided her hair and patted down her dress.

"You're gorgeous," Gerard said, leaning against their door frame.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" Gerard smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist in response. Erza sighed breathily.

"Can we just tell Mirajane? She'll be able to tell everyone in less than an hour.." Gerard nuzzled his wife's neck and snickered.

"It loses some of it's luster if we don't tell everyone ourselves, Erza." She inhaled slowly.

"Okay. Let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

"We're expecting."

Gray's normally pale complexion turned an even whiter sheen. Natsu looked from the red head to her husband for a second before laughing loudly.

"That's awesome! Whoa, I can see little Erzas and Gerards running around everywhere!" A swift punch to his gut shut him up.

"Shut up, Natsu."

"Congratulations, you two!" Erza nodded gracefully to the woman she had met just minutes before. Her name was Lucy and she was crazy enough to call Natsu her's.

"How far along are you?"

"About seven weeks."

"That's wonderful; call me if you ever need to escape from Gerard. I've only been with Natsu for a week or so, but I feel like I'll need a good escape plan." Natsu pulled the blonde in his arms and proceded to mess her hair up. She elbowed him in the chest, but he just brushed it off and kissed her cheek.

"Gross!" Gray smiled, devilishly.

"Keep that up and you'll end up like those two," he grumbled, jerking a thumb at Erza and Gerard.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Violent and pregnant." Erza kicked him in the head. Gerard had never laughed so hard.

Needless to say, telling their friends was probably the best and worst idea ever concocted.

* * *

Gazille's normally apathetic facade cracked as he beamed at Levi.

"It was really embarrassing, you ass, don't make fun of me." Kissing her had never felt better.

"If I didn't make fun of you, I would cease to be. It's like oxygen for me. Does she approve?"

"Of course; it's Lucy... So, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Erza's pregnant."

"Really? Wow. Oh god, I don't want to imagine that."

"You're telling me..." Gazille suddenly turned on his fiancee an ominous glint in his dark eyes.

"So, how many kids are we gonna have?"

Levi didn't have time to respond before he kissed her, laughing.

* * *

... please don't kill me :D I've not given up, my dears! I know this is short, but it's to get me back into the swing of things. I'm going to be better about writing. I hope everyone's been well! I'm currently standing at a crossroads in my life; the fact that I just typed that proves it. Making decisions that affect the rest of my life is slightly daunting to this seventeen-year-old.

Wish me luck.

P.S. I really like people. That includes you; but not you, didjeridoo-robot.

j0h4nn4


	22. Euphorias and Cellphones V

Rated **M** readers. I guess. Kinda. Sorta. Sure. Maybe. Whatever.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro-sensei. I own wing earrings that make me feel like a deformed angel.

**Euphorias and Cellphones V**

"Do you, Levi McGarden, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Gazille Reitfox, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Damn strai- oof.. er.. I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride."

God, Lucy promised that she wouldn't cry. But she teared up a little bit when she saw the way Levi was looking into Gazille's eyes. Everything was perfect in that moment. Lucy and her dad were talking close to normally now and he had visited her a few times, to bring her violin and sheet music. She introduced him to Natsu, and, although the two were at each other's throats most of the time, there was something about it that felt habitual and more of a jest than mean-spirited. Glancing at her partner, she blushed lightly. He looked so serious watching his friend get married. It gave her hope that maybe one day it'd be the two of them standing at the altar.

"I'm not against marriage, but this all seems a little... sappy." Lucy elbowed Natsu in the gut as hard as she could and glared at him, forgetting all the splendor she had felt a mere second earlier.

"They love each other! Sappiness is irrelevant!" she hissed, vehemently. They sat in the front row of the little church that barely held all of Gazille and Levi's friends. Natsu nursed his abused stomach and turned onto his girlfriend of seven months.

"Well, when we get married it's not gonna be like this! No foofy, lacey bullshit. I mean look at her dress!"

"Natsu, Levi's dress is breathtaking- Stop being an asshole and just be happy for them!"

"And a tuxedo is out of the question," he grumbled, crossing his arms and slumping in his chair. Just as Lucy's mind caught up to what Natsu had said, cheers ripped through the already electrified air. Confetti rainfall drenched the quaint church as the newlyweds turned toward their audience. Lucy's world stood still for a moment, until Natsu gently grabbed her by the arm.

"And you were the one who said I should be happy for them..." He snuck an arm around her waist as they joined everyone else standing.

Before the couple had reached the end of the aisle, though, the double doors leading to their new life together were slammed unceremoniously open. The cheering came to an abrupt halt.

"Lucy, I've had enough; You're coming with me!" Basking in the light of the outside world was Loki. Behind him stood a gaggle of people, all looking ready for a fight.

'Of all the fucking things to fucking happen!' Lucy swore to herself. She felt Natsu's hold on her constrict, but pushed away from him firmly. Her boyfriend stared at her bewildered. She whispered to him, "This is something I need to do."

But before she had taken two steps, Loki lay sprawled on the ground. Gazille's tie flung in the suddenly very strong wind. The groom stood ominously over the injured man; he was beyond pissed.

"Don't you dare interrupt my goddamn wedding-"

"-Hey!" yelled the priest.

"-or I'll kill you!"

Loki jumped back up and kicked Gazille in the stomach, which only got the mechanic riled up. Within seconds the entire wedding party was brawling, fists flying every which way.

Mere minutes later, Gray had teamed up with Natsu and the two were leveling the building. Levi's dress was in tatters and she was laughing hysterically as she and Lucy squared up against Loki's lackeys. Levi punched a guy in the balls, and Lucy curbstomped another, trying to catch a glimpse of Natsu in this mess of things. He was doing just fine with Gray. She got distracted anyway by another gangbanger with a lead pipe. (She went through him like a bean burrito.) It didn't take her long to maneuver her way toward Erza and Gerard.

The red head was feeling extremely pregnant and extremely violent today. Nothing better than a wedding day brawl to brighten up her mood. Ducking under a flying lamp (?) she came face to face with her hubby as he lay waste to some dumbass waving around a two by four.

Gerard's eyes found his wife and they danced. He jumped off the shoulder of a man running up to him and leaped over another running up behind him. The two collided as the dark haired man landed gracefully on top of yet another thug and dusted debris off of his shoulder. He stepped over a few other downed men and collected his wife in his arms.

"Are you feeling any better?" He inquired, knowing she hadn't felt well that morning. Suddenly feeling even worse, Erza just responded by glaring at him.

"You couldn't be..." His eyes widened.

"If you don't get me to the hospital within the next three fucking minutes, I'm getting a _divorce_."

Lucy's mouth dropped.

"You're having the baby!" Erza glared at her too, her face stuck in a grimace as she breathed in deeply.

"Yes, now clear a motherfucking path!" Lucy worked her way through people Gerard and Erza right behind her. They made it to his car within thirty seconds. Lucy's hair fell from its sophisticated bun and hung in tendrils around her flushed face.

"Right off of Main street, past the library. I'll get everyone there once this mess is sorted out," she reassured Gerard and wished him luck. Hitting the back of his sleek black car, it sped off, well over the 30 m.p.h. speed limit.

When Lucy opened the doors to the church, she immediately found Natsu. He had Loki in a choke hold.

"Knock it off, you dumbass!" She flicked Natsu between the eyes and everyone stood still.

"Erza's having the baby!"

"What are you- Wait, _what_?" Moving on to her next victim, she flicked Loki on his forehead.

"Loki, I'm sorry, but I've moved on. You should go find someone else. I still want to be friends, but I'm with Natsu, and I'm not leaving him anytime soon." He said nothing, but met her eyes evenly.

"Hmmph."

"Loki, call me sometime and we'll do this formally, but I'm in kind of a rush. Levi and Gazille!" Lucy kept her gusto and yelled toward the two. "Erza's having the baby!"

"We heard you the first time, let's go!" the mechanic responded, picking up his wife of fourteen and a half minutes. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and the four rushed toward the hospital.

* * *

"Do you think she's all right?"

"She's fine, Natsu. I'm sure."

"She's been in there for hours."

"Natsu, having a baby doesn't normally happen in minutes. It's okay."

"But-"

"For my sake, please just hush." Natsu looked down at the girl holding his hand. She shivered slightly and shook it off.

"You're just as worried."

"Yes, but I'm trying to be positive, ass." Lucy tiredly barked back. Natsu swung an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest, sighing.

"I know, I'm sorry." The couple sat quietly in the waiting room, staring at the doors that opened up to the birthing ward.

"You know, I think I gave Loki a nasty shiner." Lucy turned to Natsu, incredulous. He grinned and kissed her gently.

"When you two work through things, I think I want to hang out with him sometime- for being such a sneaky bastard, his punches hurt." Lucy shook her head in disbelief.

'At least he's not murderous...' she thought happily to herself. Looking around the quietly bland room, she noted her friends were just as muted as the wallpaper. Gray stood against the wall stretching his arms and texting someone. Levi and Gazille sat across from them, holding hands and staring off. Everyone was still dressed in their best. Well, considering the battle, they were looking decent.

"Hey, Natsu, how much you wanna bet it's a boy?" Natsu eyed Gazille for a moment and smirked.

"I say twenty it's a girl." Gazille hummed and leaned back in his chair.

Lucy's cellphone suddenly whirred to life in her pocket. Picking it up, she flipped it open and read her new text message.

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

Subject: : )

Her name is Thea Louise Fernandes.

**X.x.X**

To: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject: Amazing.

Congratulations, "Dad"

Her name is beautiful

**X.x.X**

To: Lucy~ bookworm623

From: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

Subject: I know.

You guys can come back and see her now.

Erza's resting.

**X.x.X**

To: Gerard~ twofacedtwit

From: Lucy~ bookworm623

Subject:

We'll be back in a minute. I have to inform

Gazille that Natsu just won twenty dollars from him.

* * *

Is it just me, or do I sneak in gambling in every story I pen? Hahaha, oh well, I like it. The end just felt needed right now. Plus I have something I want to post for Halloween anyway, so I wanted to get this wrapped up. Or did I?

Mwahaha! Jk.

But really. I'll write an extra chappie (all in text speak). Hope everyone's as excited about life as I am.

j0h4nn4


	23. My Knight

Rated **M** because I just can't seem to find the right flavor of soap to wash my mouth out with.

I'm a broke high schooler/college kid. You think I have the money to afford to own Fairy Tail? I own two pairs of glasses and a globe.

**My Knight**

When I was a young girl, my mother would read me bedtime know the ones; filled with princesses and wizards and heroes. I always imagined the hero to be a knight in shining armor. Not wearing a freaking scarf. The knight from my childhood memories was the silent, regal type. Not the in-your-face, barf-on-your-new-skirt-because-I-couldn't-make-it-to-the-bathroom-in-time type. My knight from so long ago was shy and noble. Not one to go behind another's back and use them as a human shield from their icy adversary just as the said adversary released his most powerful attack. The knight from my past was everything I wanted him to be, but... well, he wasn't a dragon slayer.

God, I must really love Natsu.

When we first met, he was actually passed out. Erza threw a Halloween party and, even though I made it painfully clear I did not want to be there, she managed to drag me out of my apartment to have some fun. She was in a guild called Fairy Tail, and had invited most of her friends who were also guild members. I was more interested in my book than all that magic stuff. I mean, I couldn't imagine my life with out my celestial keys, but I was more focused on being a writer than an being a mage.

Geez, I'm glad that I met him that night.

I made myself comfortable in the corner of a room on a couch, as people I didn't know conversed amongst themselves. Everyone was dressed in festive orange and black, with costumes blotted throughout the crowd. Everyone except for me.

It wasn't like I didn't like Halloween, I mean come on. Free candy was cool and all, but I felt old and out of place. To make everything better the couch I was seated on suddenly felt a whole lot less roomy. I looked around myself and noticed a man with soft pink hair snoring next to me. Who hadn't been there 1.6 seconds ago. Okaaaay?

I sighed, telling myself I should've known it would end up like this. I've always hated parties. I can't handle small talk and this odd fellow next to me, whose hair had to be died that color for this event, snored louder than the music at times. I couldn't have asked for a better companion. Eyeing him for a moment, nearly incredulous, I blushed. He was pretty cute.

"I guess it's just you and me, huh?" I asked, feeling ridiculous that I was talking to a man who was obviously inebriated to the point of losing consciousness. He couldn't have been that much older than me.

"Well, this is just a lovely party, isn't it?" Not knowing why, I continued. As minutes ticked by, I found myself becoming engrossed with the fact that I could tell my wonderfully drunk-off-his-ass friend anything and he just snored away. It was like talking to a psychiatrist... er... shrink in my case. Plus, no one else seemed to notice. I laughed as I told him why I was here at the party.

"I didn't even want to come in the first place... I mean I love celebrating holidays and everything like that, but parties? Not so much love there."

"Why'zzat?"

"Oh, I dunno. I'm not afraid of crowds or anything crazy like that, but I'd rather just write. Or do something with people I know."

"Then, whydunya juss make friens with everyone...?" I opened my mouth to reply, turning my head.

Ah. Pink, cute and plastered was awake- and solving my problems.

"Oh, err... I'm Lucy." I held my hand out. The man held his head in his hands for a moment and then straightened up. Taking my extended hand in his, he fell over, snoring.

"Goodness!" I looked up from my predicament- Erza came zooming over. She wore her cat suit well as she flittered about me.

"I see you've met Natsu!" Her laugh filled the room and I attempted to smile back at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Luce. He's a nice guy! Well, if you need me, I'll be-"

"Busy," Interrupted a deep voice from behind me. I looked up and over my shoulder at a man with dark blue hair and this crazy tattoo on his face. I looked back at Erza and noted, with a raised eyebrow, that she was blushing. I snickered and stood up.

"Well, don't let me interrupt. I'm going home, Erza. It's been better than I thought it would be," She made a face, so I continued, "really!" She grabbed my arm as I was turning away and shook her head.

"Not without an escort." Before I could object, Erza flung my couch buddy into my side. Before I could squeel my displeasure, Erza had directed the two of us toward her red, front door.

"Erza- what the heck am I-"

"Have a wonderful night, Luce! Stay sober! Don't have sex with strange men! No LSD either!" To say I was anything but completely speechless would be a lie.

"Have you been drinking-"

"Good night, Lulu!" And with a shove I was embraced not only by the inebriated man clinging to my side, but also by the nippy night air. That bitch Erza had totally just kicked me out on to her doorstep with a freaking stranger! I looked helplessly at the man named Natsu.

"What the_ hell _am I going to do with you?"

I'd love to say that after a hop, skip, and a jump I had managed to drag Natsu's corpse of a body back to a homeless shelter and was currently snuggled up under my salmon colored down comforter. Alas, this was my life; nothing ever goes the way I want it to.

"Sweet baby Jesus, you weigh more than my couch! What in the world do you eat? You aren't even that fat," I grumbled as I lugged his dead weight up the last flight of stairs before my apartment. I had somehow made it back to my complex with Natsu in tow. We had made decent time; it was only twelve fourty-five in the morning. I groaned as I began searching for my keys. Patting my front pocket, I felt the familiar outline and pulled them out triumphantly. Three seconds more and I was in.

I looked down at Natsu, who was still, bless his heart, snoring away. I'd kill that fucker in the morning. Now was the time for sleep.

Arranging my new roommate safely on my couch, fifteen feet away from my own bed, I looked at his face again. Besides the obvious drunken haze he had been consumed in, he had a genuinely nice air about him.

"We'll see tomorrow when you've got the world's worst hangover." I ached to my feet and wanted nothing more than to just collapse on my bed. But Plue needed feeding, and I wasn't sure how he'd react to our newest inhabitant. That kept me up for another hour or so. By the time I did crawl in bed, I couldn't remember ever feeling that relieved to go to sleep.

If only I had known what the next day would bring.

Bliss. Bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss! I was still a tad bit sore, but that didn't compare to anything I was feeling right now. My bed was so warm! Mmm, it was glorious! I didn't want to open my eyes, for fear that the moment would pass. I felt like a newborn baby, wrapped in the most comfortable cloth in the world. I heard Plue make a noise, and after feeling around for him, patted his head. He mewwed only the way a dog like him could. I chuckled softly and opened my eyes slowly.

HolyMaryMotherOfGod.

I had completely forgotten all about my new inebriated roomie. Just my luck he was the touchy, feely kind. With both arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my belly button, and the rest of him lost underneath my covers, he had attached himself to me like a thermal blanket. Wait, where the heck were his shirt and his pants?

'How the- When did he- What?' I thought to myself as I tried to pry him off of me. All too suddenly he let go and raised to his hands and knees. Before my eyes could register he had moved, his head was lying on my chest, he had snaked an arm around my shoulder and he had one leg between my own.

I looked down at him and hissed through my teeth, "Who the_ hell _do you think _you_-" A rumbling distracted me. A snore. This man was still asleep.

"What the heck?" I remembered what I was wearing then and remembered I had decency. I flushed a dark red, and tried to cover my scantily clad self. Of all nights why had I just worn a bra and panties last night?

Was Erza's warning to not sleep with strange men for real last night? Had she known Natsu would do this?

"... Lucy.."

Whoa. Natsu's calm visage had all of my attention.

".. Lulu... I want to fly to the moon.. and eat five cows... of course, with you.." My brows furrowed; was this man still drunk? What the hell was he mumbling about?

"I love cows... and cheesy broccoli... and Mira's pie... but not as much... as you." My darkened face blossomed into full blown blush. How did he get off dreaming about me like he knew me? And love?

Suddenly, Natsu's eyes flipped open. They were wide with wonder.

"Where the - ugh, my head... what-" His entire being froze.

"Do you mind?" I asked, still embarrassed, but rational enough to talk. Natsu's eyes met my own, and I couldn't stop myself from blushing even deeper. He sat back up on his knees slowly.

"What's... Who..." I covered myself with my sheet the second I could. Natsu realized then that I wasn't exactly clothed. He covered his eyes with a hand and began apologizing.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize... God, I'm so sorry!" He turned away and I noticed a furious shade of red adorned his face.

"LUUUCY!" With a bang my front door swung wide open.

Motherfuck.

"Lucy, how's it going? I heard you were out partying late last night so I thought I'd be a good best friend and bring you some break-" My blue haired friend looked up as she had finished setting down her edible goods. Oh, how it must have looked to Levi; her best friend propped up on a pillow, holding a thin sheet to cover her nearly naked body from a strange man who was still straddling her in nothing but his boxers. And he had pink fucking hair.

"OHMYGODI'MSOSORRY!" Levi bolted from the room and out into the hallway and left me and Natsu to deal with our current predicament. I'd deal with Levi later.

"Okay, firstly, nothing happened," I asserted as I looked up at Natsu from my current position.

"Yeah, I didn't think it did. I've done this kind of thing before... but, still, it's shocking," He winced as if remembering something bad.

"Well, anyway, could you get off of me? As comfortable as this is, I don't have legitimate clothes on and neither do you," I pointed out, feeling more comfortable with this man now that he was conscious.

"Geezus, I'm not Gray! Where did my clothes go?" I snickered. Natsu got up and pulled on his jeans that laid strewn over my couch.

"Who's Gray?"

"An asshole stripper," he grumbled, as he zipped up his jeans.

"Ah, your boyfriend?" I asked, feeling playful for some reason.

"Don't ever insinuate that I even remotely like that bastard!" He turned to me, livid.

"So, it's a forbidden love!" I clapped my hands together and was just as suddenly pushed back on to my bed.

"What the hell are you-"

"I don't like men." His eyes traveled down my body and I smirked.

"Look at me like that one more time, and I can_ fix _that for you." He sat up, still on my thighs, but didn't look anywhere but my face.

"You're fiesty."

"Oh my God, you did not just say 'fiesty'!" I guffawed as I pushed him off of me.

"Get dressed and turn around so I can put on clothes without giving you a free show," I ordered.

"How much would I have to pay to watch you normally?" I laughed at his audacity.

"Your left testicle, now hurry up and change."

"Yes, mother." After a moment, we both had all of our clothes on, and I began pulling a brush through my hair. Natsu sat on my bed and watched me as I seated myself in front of my vanity.

"Can I help you with something?" He draped his scarf around his neck and shook his head.

"What's your name?" He asked, almost innocently.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilia." As the words sunk in, I examined Natsu's face. At first it was disbelief. Then confusion. Then mirth.

"Yeah, sure you're Lucy Heartphilia. And I'm the Queen of England."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lizzie." I braided my hair off to the side and nodded at my reflection in the mirror. I glanced back at Natsu. His expression was back to disbelief.

"No way. No way!"

"Is it that shocking?" I asked blatantly, feeling slightly offended.

"God, I can tell everyone I slept with the richest girl in Fiore!"

"Okay, no you can't. One, we didn't have sex. Two, I'm estranged from my father. I don't have all that money."

"That's not what every newspaper in Fiore says."

"How the fuck would those people know how my father and I interact?" I asked, angry that anyone would be stupid enough to claim they know about my relationship with my father. He lives in his mansion. I go to college in Magnolia. He pays for tuition; I pay for everything else.

"I'm not a whore, I don't sleep around, I have a brain that functions, and I have feelings, too. No one knows shit about me and my family. Screw tabloids," I culminated. I didn't want to have this conversation with a man who didn't know the first thing about me.

"Well, seeing as how you're just bubbling to talk about your personal life-"

"Can you just leave?" I asked, feeling particularly irked at that point.

"Calm down, calm down... I'm sorry." I sighed and spun on my chair to face him.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping it would lift me out of my anger.

"Natsu Dragonil." Somewhere in the back of my mind, it sounded familiar.

"How do I recognize that name..." I mused for a moment.

"It's mine..?"

"No..." I thought on it and then gave up; my hunger distracted me. I stood up and walked towards Levy's present. After rummaging, I found a couple cinnamon rolls and donuts: food clearly from the heavens. After proffering some to Natsu, he gladly acquiesqued and we sat at my small table eating food. Plue decided to wake up then and join us.

"What is that?" I looked up from scratching my dog's head and eyed Natsu.

"It's a dog."

"No way that's a dog! It has to be a bug!" I looked at him plainly but couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Plue is a dog. Be nice to him." I patted Plue's head again and polished off a final donut. Looking up at the clock on my wall, I stretched.

"It's nearly noon," I turned talking to Natsu. "What were you going to do today?" He eyed me wierdly for a second.

"Why do you ask?"

" 'Because I'm lonely and it's nice being able to talk with a manly guy like you', is what you want to hear, right?" I asked. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know what I want to hear." I rolled my eyes.

"Try me." In another gust of motion, Natsu moved before I could see him. He now stood behind me, his mouth inches from my ear.

"You screaming my name from that bed over there." I turned to him and spluttered. I had never laughed so hard.

"If I had no spine, I'd take up on that offer, but sadly I've got my priorities straight," I said between giggles. Natsu looked at me then, intently.

"Let's take Plue for a walk and return you home." I stood up and grabbed Plue's leash, hanging on a hook nearby.

"But-"

"Hurry up; I'm leaving."

As the sun shone brightly on the clear day, I watched my breath whisp away into the cold, November sky.

"Lucy, slow down! I'm tired! My feet hurt! I'm hungry! Are we there yet?" Plue walked next to me and obidiently sat down, waiting. Natsu must have been twenty strides behind us.

"Natsu, hurry up and tell me where you live! I don't want to see your face for a good two weeks after today." Natsu came lurching up behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"But, Lulu, I love you!"

"Bullshit. Get off of me and go home! Why the hell am I even walking you home? You must be over twenty!"

"I'm nineteen."

"Oh dear Lord, and you were wasted last night! Didn't your parents teach you the evils of drinking?"

"How old are you?" He asked, suddenly enthralled with the question.

"Twenty-one."

"Dude, you're a cougar." I spun on him.

"One, I'm not a dude. Two, a cougar is a woman who goes for men much younger than them, normally decades younger! Three, I am _not _going for you." He was speechless but a moment before laughing.

"Go home, you loon!" I shouted in his direction.

"But I want to spend all of my time with you!" Oh, that little bitch.

"Shut up, you little boy! Go home and eat all the candy you got trick-or-treating! I am _not _your mother!"

"I didn't get to go trick-or-treating, I spent all of last night_ IN BED _with you!" He shouted across the way. I had put a good courtyard between the two of us.

"Go away! I don't want to think about last night!" He just stood there, grinning like a school boy. Then he shouted back.

"You know you liked it!"

I reeled around, but before I could shout anything a flash of light enveloped me. Then another. It was then I realized exactly where we were standing.

"Oh, you asshole!"

In front of Magnolia U's student union. In front of the school's journalism class whom were currently watching my spat with Natsu with wide, hungry eyes. In front of Erza and Levi who had just walked down the steps of the massive building.

I let loose. Charging past the students and my friends, I hit Natsu with a force I didn't know I possessed. We flew back a few feet, and he hit his head on the ground pretty roughly.

"I swear to all that's right in this world that if you don't leave me alone I will _haunt_ you for the rest of your _miserable _life." He grimaced for a moment and then smiled.

"Gives me something to look forward to."

* * *

I promise you I'm still breathing. :D This is probably going to be the last installment of My Knight- seeing as how its title is just that- but don't freak; it'll be chock full of wonderful NaLu. Thanks for sticking with me through this; I love you immensely.

I've dropped Calc. My life is better. Swimming is slowly becoming easier. No more three hour practices for the rest of the year; funny how tonight's New Year's Eve.

I'm screwed. :D

j0h4nn4


	24. My Knight II

Rated **M **because I'm a mellow person. In opposite world.

This one doth owneth Fairy Tail? NAY!

**My Knight II**

"Did you hear?"

"About Heartphilia and Dragonil?"

"OhmyGod, I know right?"

"He's sooo hot!"

"She's all right, I guess."

"What're you talking about? She's gorgeous!"

"God, I'd kill my boyfriend if he ever did that to me!"

"They got into a fight?"

"After the party at Erza's on Halloween-"

"I know, I saw her leave with him!"

"He's totally sleeping with her."

"I don't know - she looked pretty mad!"

"Heartphilia? _Lucy Hearthphilia_?"

"Oh emm geee! She's that super rich heiress isn't she? I heard-"

_"__**That is ENOUGH!**__"_

The lounge of my apartment was supposed to be someplace where I could serenely read a book, or do homework, or learn how to fucking crochet. As I slammed my fists on the table before me and effectively silenced the annoying pricks who had nothing better to do than gossip, I realized I would never be able to go about with the same anonimity that I had before. And it was all _his_ fault.

"Hey sexy."

Speak of the devil.

I glared at my book for a moment longer before slamming it's unfinished pages shut.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. He draped an arm around my neck and pulled me close.

"Visiting an important woman in my life."

"Good God, shut up." I tore away from his grip and gathered up my pens and pencils.

"What were you doing?" Before I could stop him, he had taken my book hostage and was dangling it from the front cover, letting the pages flip down.

"Nothing; give it back!" I stood up and furiously grabbed for _my_ book.

"Oh, what's this? Something you treasure-" I slammed my fist into his gut, and the next second I had my book back.

"Don't _ever _touch this again. _EVER_."

Storming out of a room had never felt so good. If only Natsu had just stayed down.

"Lucy, come back here!"

"No way, you ass, I'm going home!" His voice resounded right behind me this time.

"But your apartment is the other way," he pointed out.

"I said home! Not my apartment- leave me alone!" I was suddenly spun around and forced to face my nemesis.

"No way. Let me make it up to you."

"Make what up? And since when have you been a gentleman?" His hand slid into my own as he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting; I'm normally polite to beautiful women."

"Oh, don't touch me. Apology not accepted." I wrenched my hand out of his and book in hand, ran as fast as I could.

To where, you ask?

"Erza, why the hell did you set me up with such a douchebag?" My friend's loft was still showing signs of the party that had consumed it two weeks ago, and I helped her straighten up as I complained.

"I mean honestly, you had to throw the most arrogant jerk to my side! And it's just that- he hasn't left my side for the last two weeks! I'm getting paranoid because of it; I keep looking over my shoulder, praying he's not there. He has no regard for anyone's well being other than his own. And today! Today that asshole messed with my book and then had the gall to try and apologize about his behavior!" My rant fueled my fervor for cleaning. (Erza's loft was spotless in less than an hour.)

"Lucy, give him a chance. That doesn't sound like the Natsu I know. I threw you two together because you both need someone other than me to talk about your problems with!" I stood up straighter then as I glared at my friend.

"Fine. I see how it is-"

"Lucy, calm down, I'm just saying-"

"And I'm just leaving. I'll see you later, Erza." I snatched my purse up and flung her front door open.

"Erza, what's with you-" Coming nose to nose with the source of my problems, I blushed. Then I managed to brush past him, as I stomped down the stairs toward the freedom granting doors. I was so freaking close. Two steps away and I was once again spun around by Natsu.

"What?" I asked, too tired to really be angry anymore.

"I'm sorry." I didn't swing around like I had before instead screwing my eyes into slits as I took a step closer. Natsu took a step back and looked away, clearly not expecting my reaction.

"I don't like people following me. I don't like it when they touch my things without permission, and I really don't like it when they insinuate that we've slept together when nothing of the sort even remotely happened. Are we clear?" His expression shifted into a slanted smile.

"So, I'll walk right next to you, ask before I hug you, and actually sleep with you next time so I'm not insinuating?" I fumbled, embarrassed.

"D..Do you want me to ever talk to you again? Let alone not kill you?" I asked, incredulous. His smile evened out, a dazzlingly bright thing.

"Yes, I do- I want you to talk to me every day. I'll be on my best behavior from now on. I really am sorry; I don't know what it is about you, but the way you respond to things... is so..." I struggled to maintain a neutral facade, as I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He smirked as he grabbed my hand.

"Entertaining." The blush immediately waned.

"Wonderful. Now I'm just a plaything."

"No, not just; you're my plaything."

"God, now you sound desperate."

"Maybe I am."

"Let's be friends."

"Okay then- wait, what?" I looked at him sternly.

"It's gonna be weird if you always walk next to me and I don't know the first thing about you; let's be friends. What's your favorite color?"

"What?" he asked, as if the question was perplexing.

"Your favorite color? C'mon, it can't be that hard to come up with something ridiculously sappy that's bound to make me swoon," I mocked. His smile was small as he rolled his eyes.

"It's red."

"Okay."

"Okay..."

"Here's the part where you ask me what my favorite color is."

"Ah... What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Pfft. You're such a _girl_." I threw my hands up exasperated.

"And you're such an ass! What did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know!" I laughed humorlessly as I shook my head.

"You're hopeless." I turned and walked out through the doors. The November breeze outside was just on the edge of biting, and I shivered as I pivoted toward my apartment.

"You call me hopeless, but you're the one with no coat on." A weight rested on my shoulders suddenly. Looking up to my left I watched Natsu fall in step with me, his black and red jacket missing. It felt even heavier after learning it was his.

I was quiet for a moment before I thanked him.

"So you can be civil!" I threw a glare at him and he just rebounded with a cheeky smile. We fell into a comfortable silence as we walked toward my apartment. And then I remembered who was waiting for an explanation when I got there.

"Where do you live?" I asked, desperate.

"Huh? I live down a few blocks, next door to the library... Why?"

"I want to see where you live. Plus, you've already seen my place. It's only fair."

"Your logic is lacking something there, but whatever." We continued on past my humble abode and the wind picked up as we did. Before I knew it, the two of us were upon his home. And it was just that; a house. It paled in comparison to Magnolia's awestriking library, but it stood two stories up and from the looks of things was well kept. We walked up the steps to the front door and Natsu pulled out his keys. Just before he opened the door, he turned to me.

"I'm warning you now, if you get flashed it's not my fault." Leaving me no time to come to a conclusion about that statement, Natsu burst into the front room yelling.

"Gray, Gazille, Loki, and everyone else, don't be assholes! There's a girl here!" After a moment, a great rumbling roared through the house as men of all shapes and sizes crowded into the front room.

"What do you mean a girl-"

"Whoa!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"No, why the hell is she with Natsu?"

"Nice, man!"

"Hi there~ little lady~!"

I found myself at a loss for words. Natsu smirked and turned towards a dark haired man with the palest skin I'd ever seen.

"This is Lucy Heartphilia, Gray. My girl-" I smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm not yours, Natsu. We're friends."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

"Besides, this is Gray right? Your _boyfriend_." I could've sworn the world stopped spinning in that moment. And then it erupted with raucous laughter.

"She's a keeper all right, Natsu!" A man with many piercings and really long, dark hair wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm Gazille, and you are my new favorite person."

"Wow, that's very nice. Let go of me-" I was ripped from his embrace into another's.

"Lucy! I've been looking for a woman like you all my life; we're meant to be!" I disentangled myself from the newcomer's arms and turned to Natsu for help. He just grinned maniacally and crossed his arms.

"You said you wanted to see where I lived..." I growled at him.

"No, she's mine!"

"Okay, wait a minute! I belong to no one!" Was this anyway to treat a lady? I elbowed another man who got too close.

"You have no say in this!" And it was then I snapped. Whipping out my keys, I pulled out the strongest one who would take care of these jerks. While the boys (no longer men) were arguing, I unlocked the door of Aquarius. An even greater rumbling took place as she materialized in a nearby sink. For a long minute I said nothing as the men around me began to look behind them at the celestial spirit in wonder.

"YOU _BITCH_, I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU! HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME IN A SINK?"

That look of wonder immediately switched to one of terror. I smirked to myself.

"Aquarius, wipe everyone out. I'll pay you back later."

"Damn straight you will!" And a whoosh of water later, all the boys in the room were on their backs coughing up water. I'd like to say I stood over them, laughing just as meanly as Natsu had been laughing at me, but I too was nearly drowned. I stood up firmly though, before anyone else. Shrugging off the soaking jacket that Natsu had lent me, I shook my head.

"I'm going home. Fuck men, no... fuck boys." I stumbled over a couple of waterlogged bodies before I managed to make it to the door.

Natsu was propped up, knocked out, next to the door.

"Serves you right."

* * *

It was when I sneezed for the tenth time that minute that I decided I was sick. I don't know how many hours ago I had left Natsu's home in a flourish of sea water and hurt feelings, but I was still livid. I thought he wanted to be my friend... I mean, he even let me borrow his jacket! And I was such an idiot for taking it off there before stomping of soaking wet. Levi huffed at me as she took my temperature.

"It's what you get for not explaining yourself right away, Luce." She was still a little bitter about the whole thing with Natsu.

"I can't believe that you hate him after everything that happened. I mean, you two looked like you were having a good time the last time I interrupted you."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean, what are you talking about? This is the first time I've ever interacted with such a douchebag.." Levi stared at me, her mouth hanging open.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Levi?"

"You don't remember him at all? Omigod, Luce. You were totally in love with him last year! I remembered him right after I walked in on you two."

"Whoa, whoa, what?"

"Okay, so you weren't in love with him, but he was the guy at Erza's party!"

"Levi, Erza's party was where I met him."

"No, not that party, the one last year! On New Year's... remember?" I scrunched my eyes closed and thought as hard as I could, trying to remember Natsu. All I could think about was his most recent antics. Ugh, I needed something for my headache.

"Luce, you try and remember. I'm going out because you're making that face again."

"What face, Levi?" I grumbled out.

"The face that says if I don't leave within the next two minutes to get you cold medicine, you'll feed me to the lions and tigers." I shook my head and coughed again.

"You know me way too well."

"Rest up. I'll be back in an hour or two." I obediently closed my eyes and tried to recall exactly what had happened at the New Year's party. The next thing I knew, I was shivering so hard I woke myself up. Wiping the blur from my eyes, I pulled my blanket taut around me hoping that somehow that would warm me up.

Why the hell was it so cold?

I heard the front door open with a small creak.

"Levi," I rasped out, "can you turn the heat up? I'm freezing." My head throbbed dully as I leaned forward trying to convince myself that I wasn't dying. Suddenly a warm pair of hands caressed my neck. A strange heat pulsed out of them as I felt the muscles in my neck that were as taut as my blanket loosen up.

"I'm sorry." I froze all over again. Unless Levi was a man with incredible massage techniques (Oh God, I have no spine) and an incredibly deep voice, I was in a load of shit. One the hands pressed itself to my forehead and same heat coursed through his fingers, lulling me into a haze.

"Shit, you've got a fever." Before I fell asleep again, I felt myself lean into the stranger's chest. But who was I kidding? Natsu's voice was carved into my memory; there's no way I couldn't have figured out who was craddling me in their lap.

* * *

Haha! I win! Another update! It's the end of the year, I figure I owe you some. Okay, to clear up some things-

1) I'm continuing this arc for a while :D Again, don't freak.

2) I'll probably keep writing for this (My Knight) because I'm a dork like that. I just need to feel like I've accomplished something by "ending" it after its namesake arc. We'll see what happens.

3) I love you. (Just a reminder)

4) French fries and chocolate ice cream together is fire. Just sayin.

5) Peace :)

j0h4nn4


	25. My Knight III

Rated **M** for my readers. You know you like it like that.

I don't own Fairy Tail. Pfft, like I'd be able to come up with a play on words like "Tail" instead of "Tale". Who do you take me for? Hiro Mashima? Go get some glasses. (But don't take mine; I need both pairs.)

**My Knight III**

"Okay, this has got to stop happening." Levi set her purse and the plastic bag containing Lucy's meds on the counter as she shook her head, eyes wide with incredulity. Lucy was still on the couch, right where she had left her. What she hadn't left there was the pink haired man snoozing underneath Lucy. As Levi's mind raced trying to figure out how Natsu had ended up there, she turned on Lucy. Pondering out loud to herself, she muttered, "How the heck could you not remember this dork, Luce?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this. What happened to my solitary New Year's?" Lucy whined for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. Levi rolled her eyes, and grabbed her best friend's hesitant hand.

"I promise you, you'll enjoy yourself, Lucy. Just follow me. There's a few people I want to introduce you to." As the linguistics major guided her friend through Erza's crowded loft, she smiled haphazardly. Lucy was such a strange person; she never wanted to go to these parties that Erza threw. It made absolutely no sense! She was your typical college student- how could she _not _want to go to these? Yet there was that discomfort that shone in her eyes again. Levi sighed.

"Levi! There you are!" Erza waved ecstatically as her two friends approached.

"Lucy's here too! Wonderful!" Lucy forced a smile and gave her friend a loose embrace.

"Make yourselves comfortable. There's some food in the kitchen if you get hungry. Lucy, I'm glad you're here." The mentioned blonde nodded carefully. Levi beamed.

"Well, we've got an hour or two before the new year, so let's mingle. Anyway I think I see who I wanted to introduce you to. Jet! Droy!" The two looked up from the punch bowl and smiled blindingly at their friend.

"Hey guys. Happy New Year! By the way, this is my good friend, Lucy. Lucy's a wee bit shy, so don't take offense if she-"

"I'm not shy, Levi!"

"There you go. See you can talk to people normally!"

"Ugh, Levi, I just don't like parties. No offense, it's been a pleasure to meet you two." Lucy grabbed a glass of punch and detached herself from Levi shaking her head.

"Well, enjoy yourself mingling."

Lucy hung her head. Now that she had seperated herself from Levi, she was on her own. For what felt like years, Lucy awkwardly walked around the room, nursing her drink and praying that no one would try to talk to her. Finally feeling sick of company she didn't know, Lucy decided to take a short leave of the party.

Knowing Erza's flat like the back of her hand, Lucy made for the back room that had a huge window that overlooked the city. The darkened room that wasn't being used for the party allowed Lucy to let out a sigh of relief. She walked past the two couches that faced each other and gazed over the light dotted city. Every few seconds a firework of some vibrant hue, lit up the sky.

"They've started early, huh." Lucy could've hit herself for jumping as badly as she did. She nearly slammed her head on the window.

"Heh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." As Lucy did her best not to bolt from the room, she dared a glance up at the mysterious person who had walked out of the shadows to be next to her. His features were angular, but in a boyish way. His wide mouth parted into an 'O' at the most recent display of light into the sky. From beyond the door Lucy heard a countdown start. She almost laughed; Erza had started at 37. Lucy straightened up and squared her shoulders. She was a woman of twenty. She could handle herself.

"Kisses on New Year's are tradition, right?"

Okay, maybe she couldn't.

From the other room, the counting dissolved into laughter and then back to counting.

26.

25.

24.

As her face lit up as bright as the fireworks on the other side of the glass, the man took a step closer to her. Her nerves and mind frayed in that split second.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Not yet."

"Then why in the _world_ would I _kiss_ you?"

"Ah, because it's the new year, you'll probably never see me again, and I'm devilishly handsome. Fair enough?"

16.

15.

14.

13.

"T..That's ridiculous! None of those reasons hold any water at all!"

"Ah, but you hesitated..."

8.

7.

6.

He cradled her head in his palm as he studied her face.

3.

2.

1.

"Happy New Year."

It was a chaste thing, nothing really meant by it. But Lucy's wide eyes had closed. Dammit, she had kissed him back. She opened her eyes a fraction of an inch but then closed them again when the chasteness of it all was thrown to hell. She hadn't felt it before, but his arm was secured tightly around her waist. She was thankful for it; her knees almost buckled.

Suddenly the two were engulfed in a different kind of light.

"Lucy!" Pulling away from the man, Lucy flushed brilliantly and reluctantly let go of his red and black jacket. Levi stood in the doorway, mouth agape with her hand on the room's lightswitch.

"You never told me.. that you and _Natsu Dragonil _were a-" Lucy crossed the room and grabbed Levi's arm, effectively cutting off her statement and fleeing at the same time. Lucy was so mortified she didn't so much as glance back.

The man stood there stupefied for a few moments. And then smirked.

"Lucy, huh..."

* * *

Levi tutted softly and busied herself with cleaning her apartment. She folded blankets that were strewn across the floor, did two loads of laundry and wiped down the kitchen's counters. Her roommate and her roommate's body pillow were still conked out on the couch. Levi slowed but a moment to look at the pair with wonder.

How in the world could Lucy have forgotten that Levi had walked in on her and Natsu _more than once_?

It never ceased to amaze her how dense her blonde friend could be sometimes.

A small buzzing drew Levi from her thoughts, and after not recognizing it as her own or Lucy's ringtone she turned on Natsu's jacket. It laid on the dining room table, next to a couple of candles.

Levi didn't hesitate when she flipped it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello? Natsu's busy right now."

"... Uh... Who the_ hell _is this?"

"Well, that's not a very cordial way to ask a lady's name."

"Who is this?"

"Guess."

"What the hell is this? Twenty questions?"

"You only know how to ask questions?" God, she was enjoying this. The man's voice was rough and grumbly; he plowed on without missing a beat.

"Where is Natsu?"

"I told you, already, he's busy with Lucy."

"He caught up with her, then."

"Yeah, they're working out their... er.. problems now."

"He's sleeping with her?"

"Yes, but not in the sense you're thinking of, pervert."

"Who says I'm a pervert!"

"Guess." She couldn't hide the laughter in her voice as she prodded the man along.

"Grah!"

"Ooh, I can speak caveman too!"

"You little-"

"Now, now, let's be civil." The other end was silent for a long minute. Levi wasn't sure if he had hung up or what, but before she could ask his voice interrupted her.

"Who is this?" Something about the way his voice crawled through the phone, low and serious, gave Levi chills. She quickly shook them off and smirked.

"Ah, I'm bored. You keep asking the same questions. But whatever. I'm out. Natsu's fine, so stop worrying so much."

"Who the hell said I was worried?"

"God, you really don't stop asking questions. Judging from your temperament, you wouldn't have stayed on the phone for so long with someone as_ intriguing _and _captivating_ as me unless you were concerned for your friend's well-being."

"..."

"Anyway, I'm not done cleaning yet, so I'm letting you go-"

"I'm Gazille." Levi stopped, eyebrows lifted in shock. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Gazille. Guess." She hung up then, but not before she heard his cry of anguish. Not surpressing her glee, Levi giggled like a little girl.

"It's nice to meet you," she repeated, happily.

* * *

Totally sick today. It's worth it though, to miss school and swim practice. I'm such a terrible captain for saying that :D I know this was short, but everything is happening according to plan (Mwahaha!). I think I'm going to make a new story all about Levi and Gazille. (Btw, I know my spelling for each name has changed. From now on, I'm sticking with the aforementioned way.) It'd be fun.

Yay for canon!

Health and cabbage to all!

j0h4nn4


	26. My Knight IV

Rated **M **for reasons that should, by now, be obvious.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. I just rearranged my room- didn't find the deed to Fairy Tail, so I still don't own it. Blast!

**My Knight IV**

"Hey... you awake?" I cracked an eye open at the question and immediately regretted it. The single strand of light that somehow made it into the living room in my apartment blinded me. Everything was dark again as I rubbed my eyes lethargically. My hair fell in messy clumps over my face and before I could brush it away, another's warm hands gently pushed it back. The hands lingered as I slowly opened my eyes again. As my vision returned, I also felt a blush blossom on my face.

My hair twined around Natsu's fingers and I looked anywhere but the idiot's face. Something about this close proximity gave me déja vu.

"You feel any better?" I sneezed my response.

"I'll take that as a no. Levi left some medication."

"How," I coughed, my voice sounded horrendous, and began again. "How do you know Levi?" Natsu looked at me for a moment and I realized then that we were in what some might consider a slightly risqué pridicament. It was the complete reverse of positions from the first time I met him when he was sober. But wait...

Why doesn't that make any sense?

"Do you remember New Year's Eve-"

In a flash, the memory of me looking at the fireworks in that darkened room with the stranger who wore a black and red jacket burnt itself into my mind's eye. My hands flew up to my face. I wasn't sure if it was to cover my face in humiliation, or keep myself from saying something unneeded. Of course, I blushed an even darker scarlet.

"I take it... you remembered?" I could barely nod. A strange look graced his face.

"Good." He took my hands in his own and, not that there was that much space between us in the first place, leaned forward. The corners of his parted lips snaked upwards.

"Good."

I closed my eyes and winced when I felt his forehead bump against my own.

"Your fever's gone down a bit, though you still look a little flushed." His eyes examined my face and then looked away.

"If we don't move soon, Levi's gonna come back and that'll be the third time she's walked in on us."

"Well, actually it's the fourth now." We both looked up at the blue haired wonder, and she put her hands on her hips. I laughed sheepishly and quickly got off of Natsu.

"So, your friend called, Natsu..." Levi left the statement hanging as if inquiring for more information about said friend.

"Which one?"

"He didn't stop asking questions. And he was really funny, too. Ah, what was his name..." Levi sat across from us in a rocking chair, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She patted Plue on the head and then sat up straight and snapped, smiling.

"George! His name was George."

"Really?" Natsu contemplated the name with confusion. "Well, anyway... What did George want?"

"He was just checking up on you. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that's beside the point right now. Lu, you remember now right?" My blush returned full force. I nodded, not looking at Natsu.

"Okay. Natsu, you like her right? Enough to not go drinking and partying like you normally do and be an honest to goodness boyfriend?" I timidly eyed Natsu, and just as my mind caught up to Levi's words, he nodded.

"That's about the gist of it. 'Swhat I planned on doing... it's much more fun going to parties with Lucy anyway." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively (at least that's what I thought he was trying to do) and I stammered.

"That settles it. I now pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't get into nasty fights and don't have sex on my couch. Are we clear?" I blanched. Natsu saluted Levi.

"Crystal clear, sir!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- hold your horses! Do I get a say in this?"

"Of course; what do you say we go grab dinner and a movie?" I turned to Natsu, my mouth hanging wide open.

"Well.. b-but..." Levi's smile softened as she nodded encouragingly, "... I g-guess?" Natsu pulled me into a loose hug and shot up.

"Wonderful. But first, where is your bathroom?" Levi pointed down the hallway behind the couch and Natsu was off. The two of us sat in silence for a second before I jumped on Levi.

"What the heck was that?"

"Aww, Luce, give him a chance. Besides, he's actually decent. He likes puppies and frolicking on beaches. And he's ridiculously sexy when wet." I looked at my best friend in horror.

"Levi, _what the hell does that even mean_? Are you the one who likes him or me? How the heck do you know so much about him?"

"We're in the same Guild, genius. Which you're now officially joining. I don't know why we haven't forced you to do this sooner. Hell, _Erza's _in Fairy Tail. Trust me on this one, Lu. It's well worth your time. And about the wet thing, get him to go swimming with you sometime. Whoo, he's got some abs." She straightened out her dress and smiled as she grabbed her purse, heading for the door. Wrapping a scarf around her neck she looked back at me.

"Now, I'm on a mission to the library; are you gonna be okay?" I nodded, feeling slightly abandoned.

"Lucy, he's good for you. And he won't leave you alone. Ever." Levi's smile widened and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. Levi's smiles were contagious. She shut the door behind her, and I was left to deal with my... b-boyfriend.

Oh God, I had a boyfriend! I hadn't shaved my legs in the last week and a half, my hair looked like shit, I was fairly sure my nose wasn't going to stop running for the next month, my lips were cracked, there was no way in hell that there weren't bags under my eyes, my blotchy skin was starting to itch from being dry, I was wearing the same disheveled outfit for over twenty-four hours, and I-

"Lucy, you're looking pretty..."

My wide eyes searched Natsu's as he leaned on the wall, smiling like the big dork he was. I'm sure the look I was sending him wasn't helping my current list of simply horrendous traits I had accumulated within the last two weeks. He had to be joking! There was no way that he thought that I was... was...

_pretty._

I mean, there he was, looking determined and practically oozing confidence. Not a hair was out of place (that shouldn't have been), his skin was perfectly sun kissed and his blindingly white teeth flashed in a wide, lopsided grin- even the fact that his grin was lopsided wasn't a minus! I had friends who would call it sexy. Hell,_ I _thought it was sexy! His muscular arms and toned legs hinted at what the rest of his body looked like, and before I could even go spiraling into that train of thought, Natsu finished his sentence.

"... pretty crappy."

...

"Oh, you motherfuc-" Before I finished my own sentence, Natsu jumped over the couch and took my fist in his.

"I can't take you out if it'll only make you more sick. You have to get better first." He suddenly looked pensive and before I could growl, he had kissed my cheek.

"That doesn't mean we can't keep ourselves _entertained_ here, right?" I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck then. Spinning around, I held him in a headlock.

"Wrestling match! Best of three is the winner!" Natsu's face brightened. Squirming he broke free and pinned me to the couch. I laughed, but that ended up tickling my throat. I coughed for a good minute. When I opened my eyes again, Natsu held out a few pills and a glass of water.

"Get better first." I downed the medicine and gave him a look.

"You're just upset because I won the first round."

"What! No way, I tackled you!" he countered.

"Then the last round is for the win!" I arched an eyebrow when Natsu eyed me strangely.

"And what does the winner get?" I thought.

"They get to... well, what do you want?"

"Wrestling the way I want to." I blushed at his innuendo; I shook my head.

"Natsu, before this goes much further, I want to lay some rules down with you about... our... relationship. " He sat up straighter and focused his undivided attention on me.

"Umm... I want to be clear on a few things. First, truth. Be serious with me when I want to be serious. I appreciate the calm side of you as much as I appreciate the playful side of you." His nod was most placating. I moved on.

"Second... I'm still... er... I don't want..."

God, did I really have to tell him _that_? What if he told all of his friends? Aparently my silence and unease gave him ample enough time to respond.

"I'll wait for you." I explored his unwavering eyes; he understood. That made _that _easier. I stopped for a moment and his words sunk in. They meant a lot to me.

"Three," I continued, not wanting to drag this out too long, "tell me when I'm being stupid. Please."

"But Lucy," he frowned, "you're the smartest person I know."

I preened at the news. Then I laughed.

"I get moody a lot, and I'm sorry in advance if you ever get the brunt of that..." Natsu laughed.

"Okay, you got three rules, so do I." I looked at him, resisting the urge to giggle.

"Okay, shoot."

"One, I need your phone number." I giggled then and whipped out my cellphone. We exchanged numbers.

"Two, I want to meet your family." I faltered a little, on that one. Natsu sat on the floor in front of me and took a hold of my hands.

"I know you don't exactly see eye to eye with your dad, but..." He seemed at a loss for words, and then nodded and looked at me squarely. "I don't have any living blood relatives..."

"Ah."

Family was important to him. I guess it _was _about time I gave Pop a run for his money.

"Three, let me read your book." I sputtered.

"Wha- how do you know? I mean, what?"

"Levi's talkative. I'm first, though! There's no way she gets to read it before me!" The shock subsided and I nodded stiffly.

"Four, I-"

"Hey, I only got three!"

"Four-"

"Natsu!"

"Four, don't date Gray. Ever."

"Natsu, that's impossible. He's gay, isn't he? With you? _Wait, how is this gonna work out if you're g_-" I was cut off by Natsu's lips. He murmured against my mouth as I closed my eyes.

"Lucy, shut up." I smiled and ignored my blush.

* * *

Levi kept a firm grip on her dress, forgetting how windy it had become recently. It almost escaped her when she stood across from Magnolia's magnificent library. Acting quickly, she sat down at a nearby cafe table, and wrapped her dress around her legs tightly. She thought on Lucy for a moment before examining her surroundings. It was a glorious day, even if it was a little chilly. The red and white umbrella that shielded her from the sun's harsh rays was big enough to hide a small camel. Levi loved it. Recalling the date, Levi remembered Thanksgiving was right around the corner.

And that meant mashed potatoes. She let out a trill of excitement.

As she took out a piece of paper and her pen, she began writing down all of the names of books that she had wanted to check out for the upcoming holiday and books that she just wanted in general. Hoping that she didn't forget any, Levi stood up again. Her cell rang before she could cross the street to enter the library. Knowing how rude and annoying it was when other patrons jabbered away on their phones will she was trying to read in said library, she leaned against the table.

"Levi? It's Juvia." Levi beamed; it had been a while since she had heard from her blue haired friend.

"Juvia~! It's so good to hear your voice! What've you been up to?" Levi gushed as the woman on the other side of the line smiled.

"I've been so busy with school that I feel like I have no life! How's Magnolia? Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Magnolia's wonderful, if not a bit drafty. And no, I don't have a boyfriend; although, little Miss Heartphilia just got one."

"Whoa, really? Lucy? Tell her I'm so happy! I can't seem to find her number anywhere, and I've been meaning to call." Levi nodded.

"I'll give it to you, hold on. I'll call you right back, okay?"

"Okay." Levi hung up and dug through her phone to find her best friend's number. She quickly memorized it and glanced around, noticing a loud group of men approaching her to cross the street. She recognized a few as being Fairy Tail Guild members. The group had nothing in common, Levi noted, and laughed at the way they interacted.

Gray was wearing black shorts and a white t-shirt. Levi snorted as she eyed his flip-flops. Not to mention the rest of his attire, only Gray would be stupid enough to wear flip-flops in November. Levi then looked down at what she was wearing on her feet.

'Guilty as charged,' she thought as she clopped her sandals, snickering at herself. Gray was currently arguing with Loki, and Levi rolled her eyes at the hopeless romantic. He was clearly enraptured with another celestial spirit mage. Levi reminded herself to talk to Lucy about Loki's... problem. The dumb key still hadn't found a mage to call his own. Following behind the group of Fairy Tail members at a measured pace was a tall man with long dark hair. Levi felt the urge to warn everyone to watch out behind them but then decided they could probably all handle themselves okay if the stranger decided to do anything. She punched in Juvia's number with her thumbs and held her phone to her ear.

"Levi! What's her number?" Levi laughed loudly at Juvia's enthusiasm.

"Guess!" Before she knew what was happening, the dark stranger that had been following behind the group of men stopped abruptly and pivoted on one foot to intensely stare at her. Levi's eyes widened. She quickly told Juvia Lucy's number and bid farewell.

"I'll talk to you another time, I've gotta handle something right now. I love you, Juvia; don't be such a stranger!" Smiling into her phone, still shocked that the man hadn't budged an inch and was practically glaring holes in her head, Levi hung up again.

Stepping out from underneath the shade of the umbrella, Levi gripped her purse tightly and wrapped her scarf around her neck a little tighter.

"Can I help you? I didn't offend you, did I?" The man strode a few steps closer and Levi felt a little intimidated by his sheer size. Good lord, he had to be at least a foot taller than her- probably more! His bulkiness was accentuated by the piercings all over his face and ears. It was only when he spoke that the intimidation faded fast and Levi's eyes widened even more.

"What's your name?"

Levi couldn't believe it; no way! Her eyes lit up in recognition and she beamed at the identified stranger.

"George!"

"... Excuse me?"

"You're George!"

"...The _fuck_?"

"George! You called Natsu's phone and we connected~!"

"My name's Gazille."

"..."

Levi flushed at her mistake, but she laughed it off.

"I'm sorry, I knew that. It definitely began with a G!" She scratched the back of her head and smiled up at him. For what it was worth, he was smirking down at her.

"There's no escaping or hanging up now. What's your name?" Levi's smile widened.

"I'm Lilly; it's nice to meet you-"

"Don't fall for that, Gazille, she's joking." Levi looked behind her newly dubbed friend and her eyes fell on Gray.

"Oh, come on Gray. It makes life so much more_ interesting _and _exciting_!"

"You're such a little liar. Gazille, this is our resident bookworm of Fairy Tail, Levi McGarden. Don't let her fool you; she incredibly smart and incredibly devious." Levi rolled her eyes at Gray but smiled.

"Such high praise, I blush!" Levi turned all of her attention to Gazille and found he was looking right back at her with the same amount of intrigue.

"Levi, Gazille just joined Fairy Tail a few weeks ago. Be nice to him." She nodded and her bright, calculating eyes took in every little detail about the giant of a man in front of her. His jet black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and his sleeveless black shirt gripped him in just the right places. His dark, faded jeans had a worn but comfortable look to them, and Levi liked that. Comfortable people were the nicest.

"Whoa, Gazille, looks like you've got yourself a one woman fan club already!" Levi kicked Loki in the shin but couldn't stop the blush from crawling up her neck and filling her cheeks and ears. Looking back at the dark man, Levi eeped at the way his smirk had widened.

This was going to be a long trip to the library.

* * *

Okay, I've really got to give Levi and Gazille their own story. And is it just me or is Levi starting to remind you of a certain spandex wearing, green monster will all of her _italicized words_ and optimism? Next thing you know, she'll start Capitalizing words for the Youth of Tomorrrow... Oh God what have I done? Hahaha, I'm such a loser. Oh well. Another snow day! And that means I can clean even more! Yess!

That right there is funny because I'm not being sarcastic.

It's weird, but I've got an idea with where this story is going. Usually, I just start writing and it's like, well this sounds good here, and this might work if I put it here, and that feels like it would make sense after that. This is definitely going to be a longer than the normal arc.

Of course, I say that now; watch- I could end it in the next chapter!

Just kidding. Don't have a heart attack.

With love and happiness,

j0h4nn4

(I feel like I'm writing a letter to my imaginary, long-distance boyfriend. God, I've got to lay off the caffeine.)


	27. My Knight V

Rated **M **because I'm mediocre. And meddlesome. And offensive. Whoot!

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its affliates. (If I owned Rave? Whoo, you don't even wanna know.)

**My Knight V**

I tucked away my cellphone in the depths of my purse and let my eyes wander over the crowds of people. Natsu was just ahead of me somewhere in the throng, laughing loudly. I smiled.

"Lucy, c'mere! This is our Master." With an arched eyebrow, I examined the short, elderly man in front of me. He regarded me sternly for a moment before beaming at me brightly.

"So, this is the 'Lucy' everyone's talking about!" I scratched the back of my neck and laughed a little awkwardly.

"I guess so," I replied, feeling stupid.

"Okay then. You're in."

"... What?"

"You're in! By the way, I'm called Makarov. You've obviously got Natsu wrapped around your finger and from what I hear Erza and Levi are your friends. We could use a glue like you around here!" I blushed at the strange praise and smiled again.

"About your initiation..."

"Eh... initiation?"

"Just a tattoo." I spun on Natsu.

"Tattoo? Nobody said anything about getting a tattoo!"

"It's painless. More like a permanent stamp, Lu. Look." He raised up his black shirt sleeve and a crimson insignia stood out against his tanned skin. The design was pretty but the idea still daunting.

"So, I have to get that somewhere on me? Forever?"

"Yeah. Where are you gonna put it?" Natsu suddenly leered at me, and I elbowed him in the gut.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm putting it on the back of my right hand." Before I could take the words back, a huge stamp came down on my hand. I started, but when no pain came, relaxation did.

Natsu wrapped an arm around my waist and took my now inked hand in his.

"Looks good." I rolled my eyes and smiled softly at him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy. Consider us family." I smiled warmly at Makarov and Natsu lead me away from him and around the building dedicated to Fairy Tail... business.

The huge expanse of a hall was filled with people bustling past one another, giggling loudly at silly jokes, and egging each other on. I quickly spotted Levi and waved. The pink mark on the back of my hand shone with an inky glint in the light that filtered through the high, large windows around the building.

Thinking back this all felt like a dream. I caught Natsu watching me space. His eyes closed when he smiled.

"It was the same for me. God, I couldn't take my eyes off of it for hours. I kept checking to make sure it was still there, like it would _ever_ be removable," he chuckled in a boyish manner and turned to me.

"You're family now, Luce."

* * *

Besides prompting what was the darkest blush I've sported since I was born, Natsu's words inspired me. Every single one of these people held onto the word family like it was the only thing between them and the rest of the terrifying world.

I almost felt ashamed to say I have family, but I hadn't held on to him as such.

Natsu dropped me off at home with a sweet kiss and left after a minute. He said he had to go make sure Loki hadn't burnt down the house. I had laughed as I waved him on. The second he was out of sight, I felt my smile fall a little.

I wasn't sad or anything. I just felt the need to be solemn. Or pensive. What the fuck ever.

I eyed my purse with disdain before I found myself with cellphone in hand. I glared at it for a long time.

"Why the hell don't you have all of the answers, you goddamn-"

There blinking back at me was his number.

Wait; he was calling? Right now?_ Really_?

Without pausing to think of something to say, I opened my phone and answered.

"ThisisLucy!" Needless to say, my face connected to my palm within the next second.

"... One would think a father would know his own daughter's number. Unless the daughter forgot her father's number.."

"Dad..."

Awkward silence number one!

"Sorry, what I mean to say is-"

"That's not what I wanted to say-"

The count was up to two! I took a deep breath.

"Dad, let me go first..." I walked toward my balcony and looked out at the city lights as I slowed the rushing thoughts in my head. It was the man who raised me. He was calling me; we were going to converse like adults. Hopefully.

"I love you, Dad. Before I say anything else, I want you to know I love you. When I left... I know I said hurtful things." The other end was silent but for my dad's soft breathing. I could just see him scratching his mustache right now; it was a nervous trait of his.

My grand finale as a rebellious eighteen year old leaving home forever was to scream my father's shortcomings at him in his big, red office. When I was a younger child, that office was homey and comfortable. As a teenager, it became a sickening crimson, that shunned me from it's comforts. I wondered now what it would look like as I sat down across from my father to talk to him.

"I want to .. I want to see you some time soon. Without either of us freaking out at one another. I'm sick of yelling and I think I can handle talking to you now. Err... if it's all right- with you?" I blushed, furious with my younger self. He wasn't the only one at fault for our falling out, and if I had just-

"Of course!" He blurted, making me freeze.

"Of course, it's all right with me, Lucy. It's so much more than all right." Many more years could have passed and I still wouldn't have forgotten the way his voice boomed even when he whispered. My dad and I were talking, and something told me this was just what I needed.

"We... No, I have things I need to talk with you about. And I want to hear what you have to say. I've missed you... I love y-... I love you, too, honey."

What little breath I had left in my lungs exited the second he uttered those words I had yearned to hear for the longest time. I sat down in a huff on the floor, holding my cellphone to my heart. He forgave me. My lip quivered. I brought it back up to my ear when I felt like I could speak clearly.

"Dad, I also want to introduce you to someone." There was another silence, but this wasn't as awkward as the two before. I knew this silence.

"...Lord, what have you done, Lucy?" Laughing was difficult to do when one's breath had just returned to them. I settled for snickering wetly. I sniffed and wiped my eye.

"Nothing I regret, Dad. His name is Natsu. Is that okay?"

"... I suppose. He isn't a hooligan is he?" I snorted, feeling less like a stranger and more like a little girl talking with her dad.

"Depends on your definition of hooligan.." I could practically hear my dad's chagrin.

"Lucy, I... haven't been much of a father recently. I want to make up for that. But if this _punk_ doesn't meet even my standards-"

"Dad, you haven't even met him yet," I beamed at nothing. We were talking like we used to. This wasn't going to be easy. But, just maybe...

"Fair enough. So, when are the two of you free?"

"I'm not sure... How about I call you tomorrow? I'll have talked to Natsu by then..." The promise lingered in the air, and I felt giddy from it.

"I think that'll be just fine. Lucy, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Call me, then. Tomorrow."

"Will do."

"Good bye."

"See you."

"..."

"..."

"I dare you to hang up first." I laughed at his sheer childishness.

My father, I swear.

* * *

I don't deserve the wonderful, wonderful reviews and encouragement you all bludgeon me with constantly.

I'm continuing this for you, _AND I WILL BE DILIGENT_.

Thank you so much.

I've been accepted at my local Art Institute for Animation, by the way. I'm just letting you know; I'm even busier now. :) I wasn't sure what I was going to do with fanfiction, but after reading all of the reviews I've gotten for this, I got emotional. Little by little, I will update. Thank you for being alive.

With appreciation,

j0h4nn4


	28. My Knight VI

Rated **M** because **M** stands for **Manly**! and that's the only way I know how to write!... whatever the hell that means.

Gimme a "No!" -NO- Gimme a "Thing!" -THING- What's that spell? Frankly, it spells what I own.

**My Knight VI**

"So, you're going to be gone for the next two days because you're meeting her dad?" Natsu nodded, trying his best to squash the weird giddy feeling in his gut. Gray lowered his raised eyebrows, noticing this.

"You and your daddy-complex." Dodging the second attempted assassination on his life within the past three minutes, Gray huffed.

"You know I'm right. But whatever. You'll be fine; show 'Dad' that you're good for Lucy." Natsu made a strangled noise in his throat and glared at his best friend. They sat across from one another in the great hall of Fairy Tail.

"Either way, don't set anything on fire. Unless you're eating it." Natsu glowered for a moment and then nodded, like a child being scolded.

"I know, I know," the pink-haired man grumbled, more to himself than Gray.

"Well, good. I'm off to try and steal Juvia's number from Levi again. Wish me luck."

"Dude, I'm not getting between you and Levi and her _phone_. You're on your own."

* * *

Levi just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and the feeling in her gut made her queasy. Finally growing agitated to the point of screaming, Levi slammed her book shut, whipped her head up, and just about head-butted Gazille.

"Whoa there, what's up with you?" Levi blushed at nearly being the death of her intriguing person for the moment and let her head fall forward on her forearms.

"It's been one of those days." She grumbled out, trying to politely say, 'Back the fuck off'.

"That can't mean any good for Gray and the rest of them." Gazille jerked his head in the direction of the gaggle of Fairy Tail members, cramming for finals. Levi relaxed slightly and shrugged, the shadow of a smile playing across her lips.

"I suppose not. Gray's been trying to steal my phone for the past two hours. That ass... Anyway, what brings you to my island of silence?" Levi swept a hand across, gesturing to show that no one was within a 25 foot radius of her.

"You." Levi raised an eyebrow, telling herself that Gazille of all people was not being romantic or sweet, he was just stating what was. That didn't stop her face from getting a little warm.

"You kept rubbing the back of your neck and looking around." There it was again. That feeling of being watched.

"I am perfectly okay." The reaction to a hand on her shoulder stated otherwise. Levi spun up and out of her chair coming face to face with a certain blue haired water mage.

"Oh-my-GOD!" Juvia quickly silenced her friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Juvia! I haven't seen you in so long!" Levi whispered/yelled at her old friend, remembering she was in a library.

"It has been quite some time." Levi took a step back and examined Juvia. The mage had straightened her blue, blue hair and currently had it tied up in a pony tail. She wore a simple pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I've never seen you look so comfortable." Juvia grinned widely.

"Let's just say I'm turning a new leaf."

"Damn, that's one sexy leaf!" The girl's laughter bordered hysterical, until Gazille made his presence known again.

"Uh-oh, Gray's spotted us." Juvia turned to face Gazille and her face brightened. She glanced at Levi in a knowing way, and giggled softly.

"You must be Gazille. It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Juvia. Levi and I have known each other for a long time." The two shook hands and Gazille arched an eyebrow at a red faced Levi.

"How does she know who I am, Levi? What have you been saying about me?" Levi glared playfully at Juvia and crossed her arms.

"Ain't no way I'm telling you!" And with that she bolted. Gazille's grin widened and within seconds, he was tailing Levi out of the front door of the library. Juvia just shook her head and smiled. Those two hotheads would get along just fine.

"Juvia!" The water mage turned around and this time found herself blushing. Gray was a few steps away from her, smiling that huge, goofy smile of his. Her heart was doing this weird flip-flop thing and Juvia found it hard to keep her cool.

"Juvia, how've you been?" She almost squealed when Gray took her into his arms.

"I've... been good. You?" He let her out of his death-hold and his face broke into another smile.

"About the same. What're you doing in Magnolia?" Juvia found herself between a rock and a hard place. She'd wanted to tell Levi first about the reasoning for her return, and now Gray was asking her... _Gray_, of all people. She fidgeted for a moment before smiling sadly.

"I'm pregnant, Gray."

...

"... _Excuse me_?" Juvia couldn't hold in her mischevious smile, but took note of the clear look of devastation on Gray's face.

"Just kidding. I'm transferring at the beginning of next semester to Magnolia U." Gray's eyes lit back up and he hugged her even tighter and closer to himself.

"Don't joke like that, Juvia." She saw the relief on his face, and heard the seriousness in his whisper. Juvia raised her arms to hug him back and she knew she saw the pale cheeks of Gray's face redden.

"It's good to see you too, Gray." She kissed him on the cheek and laughed at his flabbergasted face.

"It's good to see you too."

* * *

"We'll be there in a couple more minutes," I drawled, looking out of the window of the train. Natsu sat next to me silently. My eyebrows rose in concern. The trip took a good two hours, and my as-of-three-weeks-ago-newly-crowned-boyfriend had yet to say one word.

Before I could properly vocalize my worries, Natsu grabbed my hand tightly.

The cabin we were in reflected the light from the expanse of earth moving past us, and at that moment I was blinded. Blinkly slowly, I looked from Natsu's hand around my own to his pained eyes.

"Motion... sickness."

I stared; then, I smiled broadly.

"You honestly had me worried, dork." A loud wheezing signified the train's imminent cessation of movement. I squeezed Natsu's hand and ran my other free hand through my hair.

"This is it. Let's go see Dad."

* * *

"He _is_ a hooligan. I do not approve."

"Jesus Christ, Dad, let him speak!"

Well, I wasn't sure how I had hoped my reunion with my dad would play out, but I hadn't exactly planned on using the Lord's name in vain in less than three seconds. I coughed and took a step towards my father. He wore a suit, prim and proper as always. I wore my simple green sundress, and Natsu wore what he always wore. T-shirt and jeans, you know- _guy _clothes.

"He's wearing-"

"Dad, shut up." I wrapped my arms around the giant of a man also known as my father and held him tightly. A second later, I felt his arms around my back and I smiled. A minute later, he set me down and I beamed.

"Dad, this is Natsu Dragonil. He and I have been going steady for about a month now. Erza introduced us." After giving Natsu a gruff once over, Dad took a step towards him and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dragonil. I trust that my daughter has been in capable hands seeing as how _Erza Scarlett_ was the one who introduced you two." Natsu's smile broke across his rosy face as he shook my father's hand.

"I'm honored. Lucy really is incredible and you should be proud of your daughter, sir. She's made my life interesting-" Before he could utter any more nonsense, I slammed a hand over Natsu's mouth.

"Anyway, Dad, we're going to get settled in, so... we'll be back down in a few minutes." I yanked Natsu away from Dad and high tailed it to my room, all the way there thinking, "This is going to be a _long_ visit."

* * *

Just got back from Europe. I don't know what else has been keeping me from updating. Either way, here we go again. :) I'm in a good mood, so let's keep this rolling. I've got crazy ideas and awesome music, so yeah.

Here's to not ever giving up.

j0h4nn4


	29. My Knight VII

Rated **M** because** M **is my favorite letter. Without it, I couldn't spell **m**uffins. Or** M**cFuck.

I don't really own Fairy Tail. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Sad, but true.

**My Knight VII**

"So does this mean I get off free for all of the times I've walked in on you and Natsu?"

"No. Not unless you've managed to invent a brain scrubber that will erase the last few moments of my waking life."

"... You can get one at the market of off 8th and Oak; they're next to the celestial key chains..."

"_Levi_."

"Whaat? He's cute."

"Cute..? Of all the words you could use to describe Gazille you think the word _cute_ covers all of the piercings and the hair?"

"His personality, then."

"For God's sake, Levi."

"You know, I thought you'd be happy for me, Luce."

"... Levi, I just got back from visiting the place I was born and raised in, after not seeing it for the past few years or so mind you, and all I really wanted to do was to be able to come home to just that: my home. Not some sexed up, love nest that you and Gazille felt the urge to-"

"Lucy, it's not a love nest-"

"Weren't you the one who said no sex on the couch-"

"Lucy! We weren't having sex!"

"Really."

"Yes really. We were making out."

"You're a whore."

"Says who?"

"Me. Clean up, I'm gonna go sleep this off."

"You're just jealous!"

"Oh yeah. Super. Gazille is one in a million."

"..Will you be awake for lunch?" I sighed, feeling slightly bad for jumping down Levi's throat. She was frowning.

"Yes, Levi. I'll be up for lunch. I'll make grilled cheese, okay?" I offered seeing her put out.

"Wonderful- I'll make the soup."

"Good. See you then," I gave her a quick hug and vroomed into my room as fast as humanly possible. Making it all the way to my bed before I officially collapsed. The mental image was still painfully fresh in my mind.

* * *

It had started out as an innocent proposal to partake in a trivial, albeit fun, game of hooky.

"I do not want to go to class today," Levi groaned as she dragged her feet towards the English Department of Magnolia U. As she groaned, she stared at the sky willing it to stop being so gray. Dark gray, she noted sadly. Levi was garnished with a think overcoat, as the weather had gone from cold to frigid in one week. She had just passed the library, moaning about her misfortune. Levi felt that the building would agree with her if she just turned around right now and trotted back to her apartment.

"Then don't." The dark voice that answered her complaint made Levi jump. She halted and turned back.

Gazille sat on the steps to the library holding a couple of leatherbound tomes. Even he was wearing a leather jacket and gloves.

"My mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers," Levi pointed out in a silly, little-girl voice.

"Well, it's a good thing we aren't strangers, then." Gazille's smirk caused in involuntary rush of blood to Levi's cheeks as she smiled.

"Okay. Since you agree with me, what should we do?" Levi asked, feeling bold. It was the winter air, she decided. Gazille stood up and flashed the lithe woman a devilish grin.

"I'm up for pizza." Levi snickered. What else could she do? Food was all Gazille ever thought about.

"Fair enough; we'll order out. Let's go back to my place," Levi said as she looked back to the sky. "It looks like the weather's about to get nasty." So, the two set off at a somewhat brisk pace, hoping to beat the angry storm. As they reached the door to Levi's apartment building, the clouds burst and water seared down on Magnolia, cutting through the air like miniscule blades. The temperature quickly plummeted turning the would be shower into slush and hail.

Gazille and Levi stopped and watched the storm from the safety of her lobby.

"I think I made a good call." Levi nodded to herself.

"On what?"

"Skipping," she affirmed.

"What are you talking about? I made that call for you." Gazille grumbled, while half smiling to himself.

"Whatever, you." Levi escorted her friend to her exact apartment and they entered turning on lights. Levi flicked on the thermostat and punched in a cozy number. Gazille gave her a look.

"Lucy's not here," Levi answered, grinning, "so I am in control of the temperature of this abode." Gazille just shook his head.

"When she sees the heating bill, don't come crying to me."

"Like I'd go crying to you!" A glint passed through Gazille's eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Levi smirked as she took off her jacket and scarf. Gazille mirrored her actions with his own personal effects.

"Then who, praytell, would you go crying to?" Levi stopped trying to rip her remaining boot off of her left foot and turned up to face him.

"Is somebody jealous?" she asked, hands on her hips, one shoe on, one shoe off. Before she could smirk, Gazille was before her- looming over her.

"And if I was...?" Gazille left the question hanging as the rain and ice mixture outside intensified its beating on Magnolia.

"Then you'd be jealous," Levi answered, effectively ruining the mood. Gazille let his head fall forward as the blue haired vixen before him smiled, slightly flustered. Her focus back, Levi kicked off her boot. The weather remained intensely strong, finally forcing the lights to flicker once before completely cutting off the power all together.

"Well, this is exciting." Levi was thankful for the darkness. She could completely blush now without an audience.

"Where are your flashlights?" Gazille asked.

"I'll get them."

Levi felt along the hallway to the closet near the bathroom. She opened the door and thought about where the damned flashlights were kept. Remembering, she sagged in defeat.

"Gazille?" she called down the hall.

"Yes?" The reply directly behind her made her start. Holding a hand on her chest, Levi breathed in deeply.

"The flashlights are on the top shelf and I can't-"

"Got it." Without even letting Levi move out of the way, Gazille took a step forward and easily reached the flashlights. Levi tried not to break into convulsions as she felt Gazille press against her. Having grabbed the flashlights, Gazille counted to ten before moving back away from Levi. So what if he was evil; there was nothing he could do about it.

"Got them?" Levi asked, after clearing her throat.

"Yeah. Do they even work?"

"I hope so." Gazille handed her one and they both tried turning them on. Gazille's worked. Levi's didn't.

"Dammit."

"So, you're mad?" Levi glared at Gazille as he shone the light in her face.

"Yes, but if you share, I'll be okay."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said I was going to be sharing?" Gazille then darted away from Levi- only to flip head first over the sofa in the middle of the living room. As Levi laughed, she felt around for the flashlight that Gazille had dropped in his tumble.

"Oh no, that baby's mine." In the ensuing battle for the light, Gazille wrestled Levi to the floor for the flashlight. A crack stifled the fighting and the two sides ceased fire. The flash light was broken.

"Well fuck, Levi... You broke it," Gazille panted out, awestruck that he was actually out of breath from wrestling Levi of all people.

"No... way. You... broke it," Levi panted back, effectively pinned beneath Gazille. Seconds later Levi realized the position the two were in and her blush was back, full throttle.

"So... who were you going to go crying to?" Gazille rose to his hands and knees, completely trapping Levi.

"Why does.. that even matter?" Gazille was silent for a moment before leaning in close to Levi.

"If it's me, then nothing matters."

* * *

I unfortunately found the two lovebirds entangled in one another on the couch. Well, there went my appetite... But honestly? Not really. Good for them.

Lying on my bed still, I pulled out my phone and texted Natsu. A few seconds later he replied.

"Currently stranded in a house of men. Save me. Please." I giggled and texted him back.

"And risk my life in this weather? You come over here. Warm up our apartment, Fire Mage." I felt my eye lids grow heavy. It had been a looong weekend.

* * *

"And she was the one who asked me to come over. What kind of host falls asleep after inviting a guest over?" Natsu smoothed Lucy's hair after half-assedly grumbling to himself. The power that surged through his veins pulsed with warmth as he smiled at her slack-jawed visage.

"She's exhausted." Natsu looked up and behind him and smiled back at Levi as she sat down across from the two.

"No joke. Dad's was... interesting to say the least."

"Natsu, how _did_ it go?" He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't set anything on fire so..." Levi shook her head and snickered as she eyed the couple.

"Fine, fine. So we got there about three days ago..."

* * *

Dinner had been a formal event. Lucy's father, a seemingly solemn man, had invited no less than half of the population of Fiore. And Natsu was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"You have to choose one, Natsu. Tie or bow tie. This isn't life or death, it's just tie or bow tie." Lucy glared at the younger, skittish man before her.

"But... but-" Sick of all of his arguments Lucy tackled Natsu on the next closest piece of furniture, which happened to be her bed. See, she was still angry with him, but she didn't want to inflict bodily harm just yet. Straddling him with her dress hiked up, Lucy put both of her hands on either side of his head.

"You will choose, or you will die." Natsu harumphed for a moment and then took advantage of the close space between himself and his girlfriend. Snaking an arm up and behind her head, he kissed her quickly and took the tie from her shocked hands.

"I don't know why you still freeze up like that. I mean, I am your boyfriend." Lucy proceded to wrestle Natsu into a headlock.

"Don't make fun of me, Mister!" And Natsu proceded to flip said headlock around, so now he was on top. Letting her go, Natsu smiled at this whole moment. Flustered and out of breath, Lucy didn't meet Natsu's gaze.

He kissed her cheek and rolled to his side to be by her's.

"What's wrong, Luce?" She covered her eyes with an arm and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm home. I ... I mean, I'm home! I should be happy, right? This is what I've..." She faltered and turned away from Natsu. He sat up earnestly concerned.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" The small voice that answered was a ghost of a whisper.

"I'm scared... Natsu. I don't want.. all of those people down there to ... I don't know, to watch me and my dad patch things up. I mean, it's a family thing! ... Why should they know every detail of every minute of my life?" Lucy's face had turned red under her arm.

"What if I screw things up again? What if Dad and I never-" Her tears cut off her words, and all Lucy could do was cry. Until Natsu saw fit to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He let her cry her worries away. It would be hard enough to get through the night with all of this bottled up in her. A few hiccups later, and she was burying herself deeper into Natsu's chest.

"What in the world are you doing? Trying to rub your face off?" Lucy's response was muffled.

"I don't want you to see me right now..." With that Natsu grabbed hold of Lucy's head and locked eyes with her.

"I want to see you every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Don't ever hide from me, Lucy." She then kissed him then with a force that surprised them both. The couple stayed tongue tied for a few minutes before Natsu broke it off to put on his tie. Lucy straightened herself up and took off the (now running) makeup she had deemed necessary only minutes before.

"Fuck it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

Feeling much better, the twosome entered the dining hall hand in hand. The grand room was luminous under the three chandeliers that hung in a simple row, two smaller ones skirting around the largest in the middle. The creme and peach drapes shuffled around the windows as the winter air drifted in and around the room. The people were a lot like the room: maddeningly beautiful and meticulously proper. Lucy immediately found her father talking to a group of such people with a few business buddies that she recognized thrown in. She noticed that a few were looking at her and most had quieted down since their entrance.

"I have never been so scared for my life."

Lucy stopped and turned to look up at Natsu, wide-eyed. What?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you see the way these people are looking at me?" He whisper/screamed to her as the pair descended the staircase that led to her father. Lucy examined what he was wearing. A pair of dark brown slacks with a stark white shirt (rolled up to his elbows) and glaringly red tie adorned his body. Nothing about him looked uncomfortable, but Lucy could see that he was comparing himself to some of the men who chose to don their tuxedos (complete with top hats).

"Don't ever let go of my hand then." Lucy gave his hand a squeeze and she noted that her dress wasn't like the full on ball gowns she noticed (exactly fifteen) but it was a passable, cream colored strapless that she wouldn't trade for the world. Well... maybe for Natsu's hand in her's, but that was a whole other story.

"' 'S not like I was planning to anytime soon. I'd be _eaten alive_." The banter between them had made Lucy feel much better about the whole evening. Looking back for her father, she caught him looking at her.

"Let's go say hi to Dad, 'kay?" Natsu nodded and let Lucy guide the way. As the two approached the gaggle of men and women, Natsu felt all eyes on him and his companion. Lucy's father coughed awkwardly into his hand and then greeted the two.

"Hello, Father." Lucy smiled up at him and he slowly smiled back. Lucy gave him a quick hug and laughed, sheepishly.

"This is slightly different, but I think I can work with this." Her father practically beamed at her and guffawed. The tension in his face melted away as he looked from his daughter to Natsu. The two shook hands and when Lucy's dad held Natsu's gaze for a moment too long in a serious contest of will, Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped between the two men.

"It's really nice that you approve, Dad. It makes... whatever this is that we're doing now... a lot easier." With that, her father turned away abruptly and introduced the couple to his colleagues.

"This is my daughter, Lucy. And this is her... boyfriend, Natsu Dragonil." A small murmur passed through the group and they turned on the couple after a moment.

"Lucy Heartphilia and Natsu Dragonil... are an item?" A look passed between the group and they all smiled in a strangely plastic way. Lucy held her ground and smiled. But after a moment, the facade slipped and she turned to Natsu, hiding her face. And Natsu kissed her forehead as he whispered to her, "Don't freak. They're jealous such a gorgeous woman is taken." Lucy flushed and pinched him in the side. Natsu yelped and then laughed. He turned to face Lucy's dad, and grinned broadly.

"I guess I do have a bit of a reputation, sir, but I don't mean to let that rub off on Lucy." Lucy's dad deadpanned.

"What _kind_ of reputation would that be, my boy?" He asked, a vein looking close to popping in his forehead.

"Nothing to be proud of. I've found a good reason to straighten up though. And besides all of that bullshit-"

A gasp of surprise and reproach danced throughout the dining hall. Natsu looked around, and his smile morphed into a smirk.

"Oh, my good people of Fiore- you can't be serious. We aren't children anymore, and language is just language. But just to be sure, none of you go running to teacher, now," Natsu said, before securing his arm around Lucy. "I plan on behaving like an adult, so I'd appreciate it if you all would too. Yes, I've done things I regret, but that's behind me. Right now, my girlfriend is my top priority. That being said if any one of you so much as look at her with the slightest of bad intentions, I'll be sure to show you hell." Lucy was speechless as she looked from Natsu to the rest of her crowd to her father. The latter stood stock still for a moment before shaking his head and taking a step forward to stand before Natsu.

"He is a hooligan."

Before Lucy could defend Natsu, her dad held up a hand.

"But for all of the right reasons. I do believe you will be welcome at my home at anytime." Natsu genuinely smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I'm glad you understand, Sir." Lucy's dad looked at Natsu then and proceded to ruffle his hair.

"Just don't get her pregnant," He added in a voice only Natsu could hear.

"_DAD_." But apparently not.

* * *

After their turbulent entrance, the duo laid low for a while, seated out on a veranda enjoying the crisp night air.

"You know, I think your dad likes me." Lucy gave Natsu a look.

"What makes you think that, smartass?" Natsu pulled Lucy into a one armed hug and grinned. He lit up the space in front of them with a small fireball. Seeing Lucy's interest had been piqued, Natsu twisted the flames into spirals and different spheres. Lucy clapped sarcastically, but Natsu kept on his performance.

"You know now that we're dating... Well, have been for a month... Shouldn't I meet your celestial keys?" Lucy's eyes widened.

"You want to meet them?"

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"... You remember that you've met one already, right?"

"..."

"Aquari-"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"... Can I skip meeting her..?"

"No, Natsu. Now that you've mentioned it, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Lucy grinned as she pulled on her keys fastened to a belt around her waist.

"The only one available today is Plue: you've already kind of met him. He's such a cutie; he kind of reminds me of you in that helplessly ditzy kind of way," Lucy continued. Natsu frowned but kept the fire show going on.

"Ditzy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say spastic."

"Thaaanks."

Lucy called out Plue and as he appeared before Natsu, the pink haired man immediately knew they would be buddies for life. He was, after all, wearing a scarf.

"You came prepared for the weather, huh, Plue?" Lucy giggled and picked up her friend.

"Plue, this is Natsu. He's my... friend."

"Don't listen to her, Plue. I'm her husband."

"Since when?" Lucy asked, laughing.

"Since now! Us three, we're like a family! I'm the dad, you're the mom, and Plue's the adopted Chinese kid!"

"... Say what?" Plue nodded his head and jumped from Lucy's arms to Natsu's head. He patted down his hair and curled up into a ball.

"Typical." Lucy snickered at the two. Before long she found herself dozing off. It had gotten very late, and the party was hardly more than a handful of guests. Natsu woke her up only to have her call Plue back for his own safety. After she fell asleep again, Natsu gently picked her up and headed back inside.

"I've still got my eye on you, boy." Natsu stopped to acknowledge Lucy's dad. He stood at the foot of the staircase on the opposite side of Natsu.

"I don't know what kind of reputation you were talking about early, but you'd better keep your word."

"Yessir." He put a hand on his daughter's head and smoothed her hair.

"It's been too damn long. I don't want the only thing holding us together to be you, boy. Understand that."

"I do," Natsu affirmed sternly. Before he could say anything else, he found his hair was being ruffled again.

"But that doesn't mean I have to treat you like shit; she accepts you, so there's no reason I shouldn't." Natsu's cheeks burned a dark red and Lucy's dad again bellowed out laugh.

"Get to bed. I'll see you in the morning- breakfast is at nine."

"G-Goodnight, sir," Natsu mumbled, now officially embarrassed.

"My name is Luke Heartphilia."

"Good night, Luke-"

"That's _Mr_. Luke Heartphilia to you, boy."

* * *

You know you want to so go ahead and do it. Smile reeeaaal big with me now. You guys deserved a long chapter. I'm going to the lake anyway, so this will tide you over until I return. BTW, I love dads. In general. Their entire persona is wonderful.

I'm off to sleep-land. Live long and prosper.

j0h4nn4

(I need twelve more words to make this an even four thousand.)


	30. My Knight VIII

Rated **M** because.

I own less money because I just bought a new swimsuit. New swimsuit owner does not = owner of Fairy Tail.

**My Knight VIII**

Lucy couldn't quite make out what she was hearing. It sort of sounded like a cross between a groaning train whistle and a drowning cat. Either one was annoying as hell. Trying desperately to cover up her ears with something that would muffle the sound, she found that the noise was coming from directly next to her.

"... Lucy... Lucy... c'mon, Lucy... I'm bored, Lucy... Wake uuuuupp, Luuuucy... Come on... Luucy... Hey. Hey, Lucy. Luuuuucy, hey... Lu-"

"I swear to _GOD_, Natsu, if you do not shut up within the next second, I'll decapitate you!" is what Lucy had tried to say in response, but everything just came out in one garbled mumble. In the next second her eyes were wide open, and her ability to articulate words revived itself.

"Natsu, what are you doing in my bed?" Before Lucy could object, she was gently pushed back on to her pillows and found herself in an oddly familiar situation.

"Reliving a wonderful moment in my life." Lucy proceded to knee him in the groin. As the pink haired man balked from the pain, Lucy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled her hair into a ponytail from a hair tie she pulled off of her wrist.

"That... was... cold... Lucy..." Natsu wheezed through clenched teeth.

"I was reliving what I _should_ of done in that moment." But even as she said it, Lucy smiled. Natsu was lying beside her, much in the same fashion he had the night before, and Lucy decided it wouldn't hurt to humor him.

"But, if I had pushed you away then, I wouldn't be holding you now," she said as she pulled Natsu close and kissed him. Noting that he was still in pain, Lucy furthered her minstrations to his neck and felt him tense.

"This is 'Sorry', okay?" Lucy blushed when he stared at her intently. Pulling Lucy down to his level, Natsu returned her kisses with the same fervor. Between kisses, he whispered into her ear. Lucy's ears burned a deep red at what Natsu insinuated, but the warm, my-brain-is-currently-oozing-out-of-my-ears feeling won out over her embarrassment. Not remembering what she was going to say in reply, Lucy arched into Natsu- successfully eliciting a soft grumble from him.

As Natsu's hand slid ever closer to Lucy's back to unhook the bane of all _man_kind, a knock broke the couple out of their reverie.

"Lucy? Are you decent?"

All previous lust and need vaporized. Apparently, Luke Heartphilia was up and at 'em. Natsu kissed Lucy one more time in a rather scandalous and rebellious fashion before making himself sparse. Lucy had mere seconds to slap the stupid, I've-been-kissed-senseless look off of her face before Mr. Heartphilia opened the door and walked in.

"Still in bed at this hour? You're just like your mother." Mr. Heartphilia sat down on the edge of the bed as Lucy calmed her racing heart.

"Yeah.. that hasn't changed much," she added softly. As her reeling heart steadily slowed, Lucy smiled. Continuing on, she said, "I want this to keep happening, Dad."

"What is 'this', Lucy?"

"Me visiting. Us not fighting. Natsu being welcomed." Lucy noticed her dad's look of defeat.

"Ah..."

"And before you start, Natsu isn't what's keeping me here right now." Luke looked at his daughter hard then.

"Doesn't seem that way..."

"Dad, he..." Lucy stopped for a moment, wondering whether or not to divulge her boyfriend's life. She continued.

"Natsu holds the idea of family close to his heart. I mean, yeah, he's a big part of the reason that got me here in the first place, but the rest is me finally realizing that I've grown up, and I want to be around my own family." Lucy then hugged her father and before long found he was holding her back.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Dad."

"So does this mean I can hug you, too?" Both Heartphilias froze and turned to face a pink haired man, who was standing at the door, looking like he had just walked in. Lucy did her best to look nonchalant, but could not for the life of her put two and two together.

'How the hell did he sneak out of here?'

"You've got a smart mouth, boy." Luke Heartphilia looked at him and let go of his daughter. Lucy grinned at the bantering look that the two men in her life held on their faces.

"Well, breakfast is ready. For Pete's sake, Lucy, get dressed," her father admonished her in fatherly way. "And as for you, boy, come with me. I feel we need to discuss a few things." With that Luke Heartphilia threw his arm around Natsu's shoulders and dragged him out of the room, leaving Lucy to gawk at how at ease the two were with one another.

"I guess I shouldn't question it..." Lucy looked out of her bedroom window and smiled at the gray, gray sky.

* * *

The next day and a half flew by, and before the young heiress knew it, the time to depart was upon her. Lucy knew she was being incredibly, dorkily sappy, but she didn't know how else to deal with the situation that she and her father were currently in. Things were okay. They had solidified their relationship with promises and declarations of love, and Lucy knew that they would end up okay. Just like Natsu had said that they would...

As much as she was loathe to admit it (not really) Lucy realized he had been right all along. The question remained whether or not Nastu was smart enough to_ not _rub the fact in her face. Lucy was also starting to realize, though, that either way she wouldn't care as much as she would have before this excursion.

Packing up the last of her belongings, Lucy looked around her old room and a rush of nostalgia took her by storm. She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at nothing. All of the times she had played with her dolls, the first time she wrote a letter to a friend, the comfort she found in the first celestial key she made a pact with; all of the fond memories that were locked within the walls of her old bedroom came bursting out. And as much as she wanted to stay and relish in the fact that this was all hers again, Lucy shut her suitcase with a snap. She stood.

She was no longer the angry teenager that had left in a whirlwind of angst and vehemence; she was leaving her home a woman loved by more than she knew possible and hell-bent on returning that love ten-fold.

Taking one last look around her beloved abode, Lucy realized she had forgotten to pack her book. The one with hundreds upon hundreds of blank pages waiting to be held down by the words of her very existence. Reaching for it, Lucy stopped.

The need to insist that she did, in fact, exist no longer _existed_. She again sat down on her bed, but this time from shock. It had never occured to her that she could feel this way. She didn't feel like she _had_ to write. And it was both exhilirating and terrifying.

The whole reason Lucy began writing was to reassure herself that she was alive. That she was worth something, no, that she would be remembered.

But it all seemed so... so frivolous now. So superficial. Lucy had her friends, Natsu and, now, her father.

Yes, she could put down what she wanted in words, and pretend that she knew what she was talking about when it came to the very core of feeling and soulfulness. But actually living what she was living right now, all of the emotions painfully real and raw and wonderful, Lucy didn't need to live vicariously through her writing.

Lucy was living. Really, truly living.

With legs only slightly wobbly, Lucy stood and picked up her suitcase. Smiling in a strange way, Lucy opened the door to her room that led to a staircase that led to Natsu and her father.

She left her book where it lay on her dresser next to her brushes and pens and pencils and dolls and childhood.

* * *

The clouds above the couple rumbled from the impending storm. The twosome turned to face the older man behind them, still on the steps in front of his mansion.

"Good bye, Lucy. I love you. Come back to visit very soon." The curtness of her father's voice relayed his obvious embarrassment, but Lucy and Natsu brushed it aside.

"I will, Dad. I love you, too. I'll call you when we're all settled on the train." She blew her father a kiss and beamed. The look was returned.

And with that, Natsu took Lucy's hand.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"Yeah, we're in our cabin. Do you know what the weather's gonna do closer to Magnolia?" Natsu sat down opposite of Lucy. Her cell phone held steadily to her ear, she smiled at the nothing.

"Well crap. Okay, thanks. We'll get there just after it hits I guess. Yeah, thanks again, Dad." The silence that filled the cabin was lulling Natsu into a trance. The dark clouds rolled over one another in an unending wave of a promise to do damage.

Thankfully, the train lurched forward.

Unfortunately, so did Natsu's stomach.

"Okay, Dad. Gotta go. I'll call you later. I love you, yeah, bye."

Lucy slipped her phone into her jean's pocket and got up. She sat back down next to Natsu and rubbed his back, almost apologetically.

"We'll be home before you know it."

"For.. you'd... right." Lucy leaned closer.

"What was that, Natsu?"

"For your skirt's sake... you'd better be right."

"... You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't... have a choice.."

Lucy continued to soothe his back and neck, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't upheave the contents of his stomach onto her.

After thirty minutes or so, Lucy was pleasantly surprised to find that Natsu had fallen asleep.

"My skirt lives to see another day," she mumbled to herself, thrilled.

* * *

Natsu finished lighting the last candle before smirking at Levi.

"Got any more of 'em?" The storm had steadily worsened, leaving even Natsu (the fire mage) camped out at Lucy and Levi's humble abode.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's it. Thanks Natsu," Levi grinned back at him and enjoyed the comfort that the candles brought. "So, all in all, the trip was a success?"

"I think so... Her dad is intense, but he's still her dad," Natsu thought on it for a moment before looking back down at Lucy.

"How was everything here while we were gone?" Even amidst the orange glow of the candles, Natsu noticed Levi's cheeks darken. Raising an eyebrow, he messed up her hair.

"So, I should press Gazille for all of the details?"

"Natsu!" Levi punched him on the chest.

"I'll admit I was wary at first." And now it was Levi's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"Of Gazille. He isn't like the rest of the guild members."

"I got that feeling, too."

"But at the same time, he's one of the most devoted guys out there. But if he gives you trouble, Levi, I'll beat him to a pulp!" The blue haired woman's laugh bubbled through the noise of the storm outside.

"Fair enough."

As the night wore on, Natsu bid Levi good night and retired to Lucy's room. Gently closing the door behind himself, he decided to dry his clothes. Taking off his jacket and t-shirt he hung them up on a rack near Lucy's window. He hung his scarf on the side and took off his socks and boots. Standing there in all of his half-naked glory, Natsu found himself poking around Lucy's room.

"Would you come to bed before you snoop through all of my personal belongings?" Straightening up from having been bent over Lucy's desk, Natsu pivoted on one foot and smiled bemusedly at her.

"No way in hell. You smell like-"

"What kind of man are you? Telling a woman she smells?" But even as she spoke, Lucy began to take off her boots. Shrugging out of her jacket and socks, Lucy grimaced.

"Ugh, you were right.." Natsu laughed as she continued. And then blushed as she continued.

"Uh... Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why're you... taking off your shirt?"

"You took your's off."

"Yes. But I'm a man."

"And I'm a woman."

"With boobs."

"Yes, Natsu, with boobs."

"Keep your shirt on!"

"No! It smells terrible, and-" Before Lucy could finish her argument, Natsu was upon her.

"Put. It. On."

"No way."

"Then don't regret this."

"What? Wait! What do yo-" And he was kissing her again, the same way he had that morning. After a moment, Lucy's shirt was completely forgotten. Moving once again to remove the one article of clothing that kept him from claiming what was his, Natsu kissed Lucy fervently. A sudden crash ended their heated frenzy.

"What the hell is this chair doing here?"

Breaking apart abruptly, both adults remembered their current location. Levi was in the same apartment as them, cursing at whatever god decided to leave a dining room chair in the living room. Natsu groaned softly and allowed himself another kiss. Lucy smiled like a school girl and wrapped herself in her sheets.

"Just come to sleep. Hmm?"

Natsu eyed Lucy. Then he took off his pants.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, "What in the world are you-"

"They're wet too. I was gonna dry them off." Lucy's face could've lit up the darkened room. Natsu jumped back on top of her, earning him a surprised 'Oomph' from his girlfriend.

"I guess I could take off my boxers. I dunno, though, Luce. Levi is just-"

Lucy pulled Natsu down to her level and kissed him.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

I figured that was an apt way to end the chapter. :D Natsu was being stupid, wasn't he? I'm having a great time being happy and babysitting. Oh summer, you never cease to raise my spirits. Everything is incredibly wonderful.

We'll see how long this mood lasts. ;D

j0h4nn4


	31. My Knight IX

Rated **M** because I said so. Regardless of content.

I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I wish to. That'd be waaay to much pressure.

**My Knight VIIII**

Levi decided that it would be a good idea to leave Natsu and Lucy to their own devices for the rest of the evening and the next day. It was heaven sent as far as the couple was concerned. A few weeks later, Levi had accepted Natsu as another roommate of sorts. Either way, she had other things to deal with. After eating lunch with Juvia, she was a woman on a mission.

"So are you going out with Gazille?" Levi choked on her drink and struggled breathing for a few seconds before coughing and answering Juvia.

"Well, it's … I don't know exactly." The water mage smiled in a knowing way and rested her chin on her fist.

"That's interesting. Really interesting. Because recently he's become a whole lot more talkative. And blushy. Especially when it concerns a certain little girl named Levi."

Levi knew better than to attempt consuming any more of her drink; this conversation would likely have her choking all by herself. She didn't want the fizzy beverage to go to waste.

"We've... you know, kissed and all that," Levi rushed to speak and wished more than anything that her cheeks wouldn't burn so red. Juvia raised an eyebrow and then clapped her hands together.

"Goodness, you've been busy!" Juvia smiled and continued.

"You should probably go talk to him about all of," she gestured to Levi, "this."

"I am 'this'?" Juvia took a bite of her salad and nodded. Swallowing her bite, she then shook her head.

"You're only part of this, but you should straighten things out with him all the same."

"What do you mean by 'straighten things out'? I mean, I think everything's pretty clear… It's not like he'd be confused, right? What the hell is there to be confused about?" Levi asked, wiping off the condensation on her glass.

"You never know. If you don't know whether or not you're dating, you might want to talk about that before anyone gets hurt."

"I guess," Levi mumbled, her heartbeat speeding up slightly. Thinking about Gazille and all of the ways he could completely and totally reject her always raised her blood pressure.

Thanking Juvia for going out to eat with her, Levi gathered her things and paid for her meal. As she pushed open the door of the small eatery, Levi pulled her cellphone out of her pants pocket. After unlocking it, she dialed Gazille's number. It rang three times before his voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hey!"

"Levi? 'sup?" She smiled, hearing him smirk as he said her name.

"Oh nothing… Just wondering what you were up to today. Anything exciting on your plate?"

"Not really. The guys are- nah, they're just bein' stupid as hell. I was actually, ya know, going to call you… It doesn't sound like your busy and all, so.."

"Mhmm?" Levi beamed.

"Ya wanna meet up somewhere? Hang out for a bit?" Levi didn't just squeal. Not at all. She preferred to call it a sort of exuberant yelp.

"Sure, sounds great! Meet me at the library in ten, 'kay?"

"Mmm."

* * *

I clamored around my room for a few minutes before I was completely dressed for the day. Foregoing my usual mini skirt, I slapped on my favorite pair of jeans and old t-shirt. Tying my long tresses up in a high ponytail I turned back to my bed.

It was like Natsu was determined to out snore all other noises. He lay on my bed, spread eagle. Why I had felt the need to be discrete was a mystery. I kissed his forehead and straightened my room up quickly before moving on to the rest of the apartment.

Starting in the kitchen, which opened directly into the dining room, I cleared off the counters and scrubbed off the grease that had accumulated like snow around the stovetop. Dusting the top of the refrigerator, I decided music is what I was missing. I hadn't cleaned like this in a while, so I might as well enjoy it. I turned the radio that sat next to the toaster on to a low decibel. Humming along to the lyrics I forgot, I made quick work of the dishes that had piled up in the sink.

Opening the cabinets below the sink, I hunted for the glass cleaner and ventured out into the living room, my spoils in hand. Spraying the windows that looked over Magnolia, I spotted my roommate walking hand in hand with a certain iron dragon slayer. The calm after the storm was wonderful. All of that cold, white snow paled in comparison to the hot rays of happiness oozing out of Levi. Happy that my friend was happy, I giggled while I finished wiping the blue liquid off of the dirt encrusted window. As I picked up articles of clothing and magazines, I made note to buy more laundry detergent and check on Natsu before I got too absorbed by all this cleaning business.

I passed the feeble Christmas tree that we'd put up in the corner of our living room. It wasn't anything special, but it felt right. I looked at the countdown. Levi had pressured me into making a chain with her; it was red, white and green. Pulling off another ring, I counted the eight rings left. A little over a week, and I hadn't gotten Natsu anything yet. Everyone else (Erza, Juvia, Levi, Gray, and Gazille) had been easy to shop for.

Next to the laundry detergent on my list was a present for him.

"Of all the things to wake up to, I wasn't planning on your cleaning being one of them." I peered over her shoulder at Natsu. He leant on my doorframe with his arms crossed.

"It's not like I have a maid, Natsu." Rolling my eyes, I wiped off my forehead and threw away the paper towels I had dirtied before offering food to Natsu.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. I've got to get going today." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to pass up an opportunity to consume food… to be productive?" Natsu gave me a look. I felt like being a smartass… so what? I winked at him and he shrugged it off.

"Laugh all you want, but I've got guild stuff to take care of. Makarov's been after me to take on more work." Natsu shook his head and tried to rub the dreariness from his eyes.

"Well, you're welcome to come back over after all that work's done." To this he visibly brightened up. In two strides he was in front of me, leaning down towards me.

Our foreheads touched briefly and he kissed my nose. I laughed at the odd feeling and patted his head.

"You, my dear, are a dork." His eyes closed when he smiled.

"Really, Lucy. Where would I be without you?" I punched his arm and shooed him out of my way, offering him his coat and scarf that were lying on the dining room table. His smile didn't seem to reach his eyes when he turned to face me.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll text you. Kay?" I quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"If I'm not too pressed for time, I just might respond."

"Damn straight."

* * *

The crowded bar gave way to a dark, meat infested dance floor. The music was of the horrendously catchy kind, with too much bass and too little decorum. All kinds of creatures and women of the night roamed the smoky building, looking for their next conquest.

It was like a disgusting cycle of muddied memories to him.

In between the masses of the drunks and hopeless, sat a pink haired man, nursing a badly needed drink. Was it only one in the morning? It felt like it had been ages, he thought blearily as he took another swig of the amber colored liquid. Why the hell had he come here again? The smoke here smelled awful.

"Whoa, m'boys, lookit who's here!" Not giving the man a second glance, the pink haired man decided to take his leave. How had he done this in the past? How had he managed until eight the next morning not even four months ago? Everything as so blurry and repulsive.

"An he's not evening payin' one lick o' attention to us, is he, ladies?" Something was pulling on his sleeve and soothing his troubled mind.

"It's been awhile, boy. Where've ya been? The regulars all thought you'd up and _died_ on us!" The blurry and repulsive were suddenly redeemable. He knew these creatures and their sequined bodies. They had been so kind to him in the past! Who was he to deny their niceties?

"Another round on me, my boys! _Natsu's back_~!"

* * *

I wasn't sure what to do. It had been six days since I last saw Natsu, waving goodbye as he left my apartment saying he was going to work for Makarov.

The whole parting had felt weird. We'd bantered like I'd become used to, but Natsu had looked detached and irked. I had expected a text at least sometime that evening, but when nothing came I figured the job had been an all-nighter.

Fast-forward three days, and I was a slight mess. Everyone I talked to had no idea where he was. I even thought about calling Dad, seeing if he had heard from him, but the last thing I needed was Dad of all people finding out Natsu was missing.

But that has more meaning than just the implication that Natsu was a useless, good-for-nothing.

Honestly… what the hell was I supposed to think? I didn't want to be _that _girlfriend, but at the same time, who the hell was he to not respond to anything I texted?

Three more days and I was going insane. So, I went to do some investigating, fed up with the shitty I-don't-knows I was getting from everyone. It was about damn time I found my Natsu.

* * *

He woke up to an immaculately sterile light. Sitting up suddenly, his vision swam. What the hell had happened? Where the hell was he?

The room was a light blue that just intensified the whiteness of the single light in the middle of the ceiling.

"Fuckin' shit…"

"You're telling me." Jumping out of his skin, he spun around to be faced with Gray.

"What the _hell _were you doing, you_ asshole_." As he looked to his hands and closed his eyes, he felt Gray shove his shoulder.

"Don't ignore me, jackoff-"

"The fuck! _I'm tryin' to remembe_r!"

There were the lights; they were all pink and purple and blue and green and bright as fuck. And the people they were just as bright and cold. Like the drinks. The drinks were cold. The smokey smell.

"Natsu?"

"It started with work… then Dad's... anniversary."

Gray stayed seated and took in Natsu's broken visage.

"Why'd you go drink?"

" 'swhat I always did. For that day."

"Shit, man. You got alcohol poisoning. Lucy's been scared shitless-"

"Lucy…! Do- Does Lucy know?" Gray grimaced.

"Only through what the tabloids say and-"

"… Fuck."

"Indeed. Your fifteens minutes of fame is completely blown out of proportion because you are dating the recently reinstated Heartphilia heiress."

"FUCK." Gray looked up at his friend and his eyes softened at his shaking hands.

"Natsu, breathe."

It was done. It was completely over and now he'd be left without Lucy and her father, oh dear GOD, he had promised the man he'd watch out for his daughter- and in front of all of those people, he had said he was changed. What the fuck kind of joke- shit, who the hell was going to be on his side, and Makarov wouldn't ever let him into Fairy Tail ever again and Lucy. GOD, Lucy… what could he say to her, she'd never trust another ma-

"NATSU DRAGONIL, YOU'D BETTER PREPARE FOR THE WORST ASS WHUPPING OF YOUR SHORT LIFE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!"

To say Natsu was surprised to see Lucy come barging into the hospital room was the biggest understatement of the year.

Her hair was flying, her eyes were red, and she was ready to _kill._ Natsu could only stare as she firmly placed her hands on her hips, glare in place- set to "castrate".

"Your _dumb ass_ never texted me back!"

* * *

Guess who got Microsoft Office for Mac on Christmas?

This kid, that's who! Hey dearies, it's been quite some time. I'm happy to say that I'm alive. I've gotten through a whole semester of college! (Imagine that...) I just wanted to say that life is tough sometimes. It really is. But I'm starting to get back to my previous, summer-y state of mind.

Lots of love to you readers and reviewers. All of the encouraging words are inspiration. And I must say, after a bad day, nothing beats reading what you people say. (Good and bad.)

I'm remembering how to breathe, so let's see where this goes!

Happiness and joy to all~

j0h4nn4


	32. My Knight X

Rated **M** for MANY reasons. None of them are remotely serious.

I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, there'd be more camels. Way more camels.

**My Knight X**

"Come again?"

"You didn't text me back and I spent that week worrying my ass off!"

"…"

"…"

"I think he's gone catatonic, Luce."

Natsu stared at Lucy, taking in her angry eyes that now held more relief than anything else. She sat down on the edge of the hospital bed, and hugged Natsu tightly as she could without suffocating him.

"… What."

Lucy loosened her grip and glared at Natsu.

"You and I have many things to talk about." Gray chose this moment to take his leave; Lucy nodded at him and he patted her shoulder. He set Natsu with a square look and excused himself.

Lucy scooted on to the bed as best she could and searched Natsu's eyes for a minute.

"How old were you when your Dad went missing?"

* * *

Natsu's stomach dropped and his fingers went ice cold.

He didn't say anything for a long time.

Lucy waited.

"I was probably four. Or five. Just getting ready to start elementary school…" Natsu took a breath. Lucy grabbed his hands and urged him to continue softly.

"It had always just been the two of us… you know, I don't know anything about my mom. Never figured I had one…"

Natsu looked at his hands and Lucy's.

"It was winter. There was snow everywhere, and I remember the ice. My dad gave me his… his scarf that day."

Lucy looked to the chair where all of Natsu's clothes and belongings had been placed. Her eyes traveled over the well-worn scarf that had been nicely folded on top of Natsu's clothing.

"That's his scarf, right?"

Natsu swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, not trusting his voice to be everything that he was. Solid, whole, strong.

Lucy got up, letting go of his hands, and grabbed all of Natsu's things off of the chair, including the scarf.

Sitting back down in front of Natsu, with his stuff on her lap, she held the scarf out to him, silently.

"I'm so far… from what he was." His trembling hands took hold of the only thing he had left of his only family. It was then he realized how far he actually was from being solid, whole, or strong. Tears that he knew Lucy could see gleamed unshed in his eyes.

"I miss him so much."

Natsu's shoulders shook as he sobbed.

* * *

Lucy cradled Natsu. She ran her free hand through his hair, and soothed his neck. She never once shushed him. Or consoled him with half assed attempts at compassion.

They stayed there for an hour.

She didn't dare speak first. This was something he had to do. When he did speak, it wasn't asking for forgiveness, or apologizing for staining her shirt with his tears.

"My dad," he croaked out, slowly. Clearing his throat, he began again.

"My dad loved me so much. And I loved him, too…" He took another breath, collecting air and his jumbled thoughts.

"The first few days… I didn't know what to think. I don't know what to think now, honestly. Some fourteen, fifteen years later." Natsu looked Lucy in the eyes and held her gaze.

"I've always wanted someone to be there for me when I came home to ask how my day was. It always felt like my friends growing up had parents they could complain about. I remember thinking, 'At least you have parents!'" Natsu smiled in the most bittersweet way.

"I don't know what I'd do if… if I could meet him today. Hell knows all the shit I've done. If it weren't for Makarov or Gray, I'd be dead. I'm sure."

He looked away from Lucy and out a window that looked out on to a street and park.

"Family… I wanted a family. Fairy Tail adopted me and for that I couldn't be more… well, you know. And then I met you and I had even more of a reason not to drink. Even more of a reason to live in the present with you. To live the way I'm sure my father meant me to." Natsu turned to face Lucy again and there was fervor in his words as he spoke now.

"Lucy, I love you. You mean… you mean so much to me." Trying to think of what else to say to get that point across, Natsu's face flushed deep rouge.

"I… it was senseless, and rash, and … with your dad, and, and…" Trailing off into more incoherent thoughts, Natsu couldn't look at Lucy.

"I meant everything I said to those people at the party. I'm just a weak man. To forget my Dad… though, to forget him…"

Lucy lifted Natsu's head with a warm hand. She met him with watering eyes and smiled as two tears slipped out. Her lips wavered dangerously.

She kissed him.

* * *

"It's hard to not cry when someone else is crying. I was always the first in my group of friends to cry when someone else had lost a pet," Lucy began softly, inches away from Natsu.

"Your smile was different that day, Natsu. You know, you scared the shit out of me. I had no idea what to do, or who to go to. I've never felt so helpless in my entire life." She paused, and rubbed her eyes. She let out a huff of air that flipped her bangs up and over her head. She looked back at Natsu and continued talking.

"I can't exactly beat you up the way I want to, seeing as how you did that all by yourself." She gave him a look and leaned in close to his chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart.

"I don't have anything nearly as poetic and raw as what you offered me," she began, "But for what it's worth, I love you too."

Natsu leaned back into the bed suddenly. Lucy looked up at him and found his wide-eyed expression glued to hers.

"But… Gray had said… what with the tabloids-"

Lucy stood up and rummaged through her purse that sat on the chair next to the window. Pulling out a gossip magazine, she tossed it onto Natsu's lap.

He could only gawk at the scene that lay before him.

Lucy was right there next to him, drink in hand, at the shitty bar, surrounded by unscrupulous characters, looking less than sober.

"I finally found you yesterday. I had to do something. And you looked like you needed a drinking buddy. And happy birthday! You turned twenty-one last night!"

Natsu looked up to her confused.

"I can't have my boyfriend be drinking while under the legal age, now can I?"

Feeling normal for the first time in days, Natsu blurted, "The fuck does that mean!"

Lucy smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm a Heartphilia. Which is read as I'm swimming-pools-of-gold-and-fish-egg-eating-filthy-stinking-rich. It means you're now twenty-one. So, grow a pair and accept it."

Before she could say another word, Natsu pulled Lucy into his lap.

"…I assume Gray was the one who told you about my dad..?" Lucy nodded, feeling embarrassed for the first time, since she had arrived to visit Natsu.

"I wanted to hear it from you, but with how everything else happened, it was what I needed to know. I couldn't just come in, guns blazing and tell you to get over it. That would've been tactless, and I'll have you know, _Natsu Dragonil_, that I, _Lucy Heartphilia_, have tact."

Natsu chuckled.

"Not according to Wizard's Weekly."

Lucy began to object, but stopped when she found Natsu's eyes resting firmly on hers. Their foreheads touched again, and she closed her eyes.

He kissed her.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Eve, dumbass." Lucy snuggled into Natsu's side as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too."

"You know, I didn't get you a present," she continued.

"You didn't have to," Natsu offered.

"Well, consider this thing we have going on still on."

"You mean you and me?"

"Yeah. Dad will probably want to talk to you."

"… Dammit."

"You brought that on yourself. Anyway, we've invited everyone over for New Year's Eve. So you've got about a week to really live life."

"Shit."

"You've got such a way with words." Natsu turned on his side, slightly crushing Lucy.

"Says the author."

"… Not yet, anyways…"

"Go to sleep. It's Christmas already." The clock read 12:03.

"All the more reason for me to be wide awake!"

Natsu pressed his lips to Lucy's, effectively silencing her.

"Good night, Lucy." She beamed.

"Sleep tight, dork."

* * *

So yeah, it's February and snowing and much later than I planned, but here you go. Only a few chapters left, dear ones! I'm happy. You should be too.

I'm getting ready to start a Gazille and Levi fic. Hopefully that'll get me into being better at updating.

Guess who got a light table? This chick! Guess who's halfway through P90X? This chick!

Lots of love and bicep curls, everyone :)

j0h4nn4


End file.
